The Return
by Babys2245
Summary: After the events in "The Removal," Damon and Bonnie have been separated due to outside forces and as they struggle to find their way back to one another, they find themselves facing off with Lucius in one last confrontation.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my OCs (gotta own my OCs).

Chapter One

"That spell wouldn't have killed her, she would have just been-." Benjamin's entire body froze in shock as he realized what might have really happened to his daughter. Focusing his gaze on Damon who was still struggling on the floor from his wounds he spoke quickly his voice leaving no room for argument. "Tell me everything from start to finish and leave nothing out." Damon looked at the older man who stood over him and then back down at his body which at the moment was slowly healing the wounds that Benjamin had placed in his body when he had tossed him onto the jagged edges of the bookcase. Benjamin knelt down before him and inspected the wounds and then looked back up at Damon. "It seems I misspoke." he muttered weakly as he pushed himself back up and turned away from Damon slowly shaking his head. "I'll go and get my things, get yourself together because once I come back in here we're going to talk." Benjamin muttered as he headed towards the front door of the manor and left. Damon released a moan and slumped back on the floor taking several deep breaths as he stared up at the ceiling. He barely heard his brother and Elena rushing over to him, and he didn't acknowledge them until he felt Stefan snaking an arm around his waist and hoisting him up to his feet. He leant against his brother and closed his eyes as he felt another wound close.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked quickly as he looked at his brother. Damon had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the question. Of course he wasn't okay, he was hurt and Bonnie was still gone.

"I'm alive." Damon deadpanned as he looked towards the door that Benjamin Bennett had left through a few minutes ago. "And judging by all the shit he can do, I should be thankful." Before Stefan could replied the door reopened and Benjamin walked in with a black duffel bag on his shoulder. He glanced in their direction and slowly nodded his head.

"That you should Salvatore, you should feel very thankful." Benjamin stated calmly as he looked at the boy he met earlier that year cuddling his daughter in her sleep. "Are you ready to talk? I don't have time for you to catch your breath and all that other shit. I need to find my daughter and right now you're the only lead I have." Stefan quickly moved his brother to the sofa and sat him down, Benjamin walked over then and tossed his bag down beside a chair before settling down in it himself. Damon took a deep breath as he felt the wounds in his back slowly weaving itself back together.

"What did you mean when you said you misspoke?" Stefan asked Benjamin who leaned back in the chair and focused on Damon.

"I thought I told you and your girlfriend that this right here," he pointed to himself and Damon. "Was between us, have a seat and remain quiet or-."

"They've been helping Bonnie since day one," Damon snapped out angrily. "They've been there for her when you were off on your business trips and-." The fire roaring back to life in the fireplace quieting Damon's lecture. Benjamin gripped the arms on the chair and glared at the younger man before him.

"I don't need or want your lecture or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I just want to know what's been happening in my daughter's life for the last few months. Now you can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't care which, cause I'm going to get the information one way or another." Benjamin growled out as he stared at Damon. When Damon didn't open his mouth to say anything else, Benjamin continued. "Now please tell me everything from the beginning and-."

"Leave nothing out, yeah I got that the first time." Damon replied angrily as he stared at Benjamin Bennett. Leaning forward, he winced in pain and clasped his hands together for a moment before starting. "Okay from the beginning-there has been this vampire named Lucius," he paused as he remembered what he had been told about him. "He's basically the first vampire started the whole thing when he was witch," he shook his head hoping he was getting things right. "Well at least that's how Jaxon explained it. Anyway, he's been after Bonnie for over a year now and he's wanted a Bennett for a even longer time." He looked up at Benjamin but the man's face showed no emotion.

"Continue." Benjamin grunted out gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Damon.

"Okay well the first time he was after Bonnie, he sent these guys after her. There were two main ones named Marcel and Garrett. That's when Jaxon came, he helped Bonnie with her magic and helped us fight them off. I killed Garrett to make the fight easier and Jaxon ended up killing everyone including Marcel but in the end he died." Damon stated sadly as he thought about the older vampire. "Fast forward a few months and Lucius sent another vampire after Bonnie named Katherine, it was around this time that we met four other witches and they decided to help us although the leader had a motive of her own for helping us," Damon growled out as he thought about Alexis. "A few nights ago, we fought them. I was killed by Katherine and Bonnie well Bonnie used this powerful spell to kill them all basically and then she brought me back. We thought she was dead, the witch said so and I guess that brings us here." Damon looked over at Benjamin who had a look that was a mix between shock and anger.

"Lucius. . .you mean to tell me Lucius has been after her all this time." Benjamin whispered to himself brokenly, leaning forward he bent over and placed his head in his hands and released a tired sigh. Damon narrowed his eyes at Benjamin and snarled.

"You mean you know of him." he snapped out angrily thinking that if Bonnie's father had just been honest she could have had her father fighting to keep her safe too. Benjamin slowly nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yes I know of him, he's the main reason the W.A.D.A. exists," he snapped out angrily as he shook his head. "He also killed Jacob Bennett my great-my grandfather." Benjamin said angrily, Damon's mind instantly flashed back to Jaxon who had told him that Lucius had forced him to kill several people he cared about on numerous occasions, Jaxon had even went as far as to tell him that after Jacob he was determined not to lose anyone else.

"Jaxon killed Jacob." Damon replied coolly as he looked at the man before him. Benjamin shook his head as he took in the words.

"Why Jacob had told me they were-."

"It was a mercy killing. Lucius probably had something worst planned for the guy." Damon said as he thought about all the things Jaxon had told him about Lucius, he could feel his stomach curl up into knots as he thought about how Bonnie was now probably in that man's clutches. "Then after all that Jaxon died protecting your daughter." Damon stated as he looked at Benjamin, as of right now he really wasn't liking Benjamin Bennett. The man had hidden the fact that he knew witchcraft from his daughter. He remembered how much Bonnie had wanted to learn witchcraft from a family member and how devastated she had been when Sheila Bennett had passed away. "Protecting your daughter, something you should have been doing especially if you knew about Lucius and his obsession with Bennett witches."

"Regardless of what you think of me, I was protecting my daughter in my own way," Benjamin stated firmly as he settled back in his chair as if the whole world now rested on top of his shoulders. "At least I thought I was protecting her to the best of my abilities," shaking his head he lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head. "I really was-."

"Protecting your daughter to the best of your abilities would have been, telling her about you being in the craft yourself and then she would have confided in you. She didn't want you mixed up in all of this because she thought you didn't have any powers and what would that look like, you trying to protect her as a human from witches and vampires and a mixed breed of the two as well." At Damon's words, Benjamin released a bitter and broken laugh.

"She didn't want me mixed up in things and I didn't want her mixed up in things." he released another bitter chuckle as he thought about things. Stefan, Damon and Elena all watched silently as he slammed his hand on the chair and pushed himself up from the seat. It was clear to them all that Benjamin Bennett was now broken. "I couldn't tell her." Benjamin mumbled weakly as he continued pacing, "I wasn't even suppose to have her." he muttered again with a shake of his head.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Damon snapped out angrily as he looked at Benjamin who turned and fixed him with a glare.

"It doesn't matter." Benjamin replied with a wave of his hand. That information was something he wasn't ready to share with anyone and the only person would have shared it with was gone-kidnapped. He paused as he mentally went back over Damon's story. He froze as he realized what could have actually happened. "Tell me the name of the witches that helped you this last time." Damon studied him for a minute before speaking.

"Vincent Carr, Giselle Washington, Jasmine Joyce and Alexis-." Benjamin froze at the first name and Damon stared at him as he finished her name. "Alexis Moore." The explosion of fire from the fireplace at least let Damon know that he wasn't the only one who hated the woman.

Nikolas Carr leaned against the wall beside his bed, the spinning sound of his blade on the floor did nothing to take his focus off the window located directly across the room from his current position. He continued to spin the blade without looking taking pride in the fact that he had now gotten good at his hobby. Glancing at the window, he took in the sunlight streaming in and frowned as he thought about the fact that he would probably never enjoy the sunlight again especially without this cursed ring on his finger. He watched as a few birds danced by enjoying real freedom, freedom he could only dream about while locked away in his room. However, he should be thankful that Lucius had allowed him a few days of freedom away from him, which he was wisely spending locked away in his room. He hadn't ventured out yesterday and he wasn't planning on doing so today either. Instead he planned on cherishing his quiet moments and reflecting on the people he loved while praying that those still alive were alright. He didn't know if God would listen to him since he was now an abomination but he tried daily. Letting his head rest back on the wall, he sent up a quick pray of thanks that he didn't have to be in Lucius' presence, that was always something to be thankful for. Even though the man was the undisputed leader and founder of the Coven, the man still made him positively ill. Especially since he talked to him like he didn't remember that he was responsible for all the pain, death and destruction that had become a staple in his life since his early teens.

Glancing down at the dagger between his hands he wondered what it would be like to drive the blade into his heart. Of course the blow wouldn't kill Lucius but it would hopefully cause him just one percent of the pain that he had caused him. A loud knock at the door broke through his thoughts and made him pause in his movements. Placing one finger onto the spinning blade, he stopped it and glanced over to the door. Lifting a hand, he waved it in the air and watched as his door swung open to reveal Richard Dumas, one of his least favorite people in the compound, standing on the other side with his hand poised in the air to knock again. Annoyed by the man's silence, Nikolas rolled his eyes heavenward. "What is it?" he growled out angry that his time alone had been interrupted, standing up he slipped his dagger back into it's usual spot beneath his clothing. Richard stared at him for a minute, probably trying to piss him off and Nikolas had to remind himself not to rush over and rip the other man's heart out. Mainly because that type of action would only piss Lucius off. Besides he knew Richard was only jealous because Lucius had raised his status to second-in-command. Richard didn't care that his elevation had been one of complete pain, a memory that only visited him in his nightmares. No, all Richard cared about was his missed opportunity. If he could trade places with Richard, he would. Sighing he looked back at the man and frowned. "Did you really come here to stare at me, I know my looks make you envious but seriously are you here for something important?"

"They have returned." Richard replied with a sigh as if telling him this piece of news bothered him greatly. Nikolas raised an eyebrow at Richard's statement, silently wondering why the man was trying to talk so cryptically. "They are all down in the lobby awaiting you and Lucius." Nikolas' eyes narrowed for a moment before rubbing a tired hand over his face. He knew that if they were here that meant they had finished the task that Lucius had wanted them to do. Oh how he felt sorry for the girl. He knew she was here with them because they weren't dumb enough to return with her. He hoped they had been smart enough to run if they had failed. He didn't want to add their lives to the death toll of love ones that Lucius had taken away from him. Glancing over at Richard, he massaged the bridge of his nose and spoke up his voice growing anxious with each word.

"Do they at least have her? Because if they don't then they would have been better off running for their lives." he mumbled softly. "No sense in returning without what he wanted?" Richard narrowed his eyes at his words and shook his head rapidly.

"If they didn't have what he wanted, it would have been honorable to return and receive their punishment, which would be death," he paused and gave Nikolas a knowing smirk. "However we both know why you wouldn't want that type of punishment enacted, at least in this instance." Nikolas shot him a look of fury before stalking towards the door. Richard quickly moved out of the way and allowed him to exit. Pulling the door close, Nikolas looked over at Richard who was standing on the other side of the hall.

"Why are you still standing here, do I have to give you every order or can you think for yourself," he growled out angrily, when Richard didn't answer, he reached out and snatched the man up by his collar. "Take me to them now?" he snapped his incisors coming down due to anger. Tossing the man out in front of him so he could walk. Richard caught himself on the wall, turned and sent him a look but then quickly turned on his heel and marched down the hallway with Nikolas silently at his back. It took them ten minutes to reach the lobby and when they did Nikolas found himself pausing on the staircase silently taking in the faces of the returning members of the compound. His eyes lingered on the girl he loved so much and then over towards his brother and his girlfriend and then finally it landed on the leader of the small group. He felt himself slowly drifting down the stairs until he was standing in front of them. His eyes went to the young girl resting on the small rollable bed. Shaking his head, he thought about what this could mean. The four of them could become members of the Coven because of this, because they had finally brought the one thing Lucius had wanted for so long-a true Bennett witch. Crossing his arms behind his back, "I trust," he paused and looked at the brown skinned girl on the bed. "That she is sill alive Alexis." he asked calmly his eyes still locked on the girl's unmoving figure. He couldn't detect a heartbeat or shallow breathing. He hoped Alexis didn't bring Giselle, Vincent and Jasmine back here to die. Moving over to the bed, he took a closer look at the one and only Bonnie Bennett. She looked quite peacefully, like she were merely sleeping but the fact that her lungs weren't moving unsettled him. He didn't spare a glance at his brother or Giselle, he couldn't do that now. Not when there was business to handle and he had to play his part. At Alexis' silence, he lifted his head and glared at the woman. "Do. Not. Tell. Me. You returned with her dead, Lucius will have you gutted right where you-."

"She's alive Nikolas-she is just in a session of still rest and-." Nikolas raised an eyebrow at her words and walked over to Alexis.

"You allowed her to tax her body like that," he snapped out angrily as he reached out with snake like reflexes and snatched her chin between his fingers, and held it firmly between his fingers. "Lucius will have your head for that."

"There was nothing she could do." Giselle whimpered out with a few tears in her eyes. Nikolas turned to look at her and felt his heart plummet, the way she was looking at him wounded his dead heart. She looked absolutely frightened of him, and judging by the way he was acting she had good reason. He released Alexis and took a step back, focusing his gaze on Alexis he spoke up hoping the woman could provide him with clear answers.

"What does she mean there was nothing you could do?"

"Oh there was plenty she could have done," Vincent snapped as he sent a glare towards Alexis before looking at his brother and sending Nikolas an even harsher glare. "She could have kept her body in Mystic Falls and allowed her to wake up there and-."

"Lucius will have your head for that boy." Richard yelled over Nikolas' shoulder. "Are truly hinting at keeping what your master wants away from him, boy." Nikolas saw Vincent bristle at the title, Richard had given Lucius. Thinking quickly, he spoke up hoping he could cut off whatever response his brother would have yelled back.

"No," he looked at his brother. "No he isn't."

"Oh but I think that's exactly what he's saying." They all turned around and saw Lucius at the top of the stairs, his cold eyes fixed on Vincent as if he wanted to remove him from the face of the earth. Nikolas watched as Lucius made his way down the stairs, his eyes now transfixed on Bonnie's still form. "How did you get her?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and paused his hands hovering over her body, he looked over at Alexis impatiently awaiting her answer.

"We befriended her and her friends after that the rest was easy." Alexis whispered, and Nikolas could almost hear a hint of shame in the older woman's voice. Lucius turned and looked at her then a devilish smile spreading across his features as he thought over what she had said.

"Well done." he murmured with a smirk. "Well done didn't think you had that in you." he then returned his attention back to Bonnie. Nikolas watched as the older man lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek before trailing it down her body. Giselle and Jasmine turned away from the scene unable to look while Vincent just clenched his jaw. "She's absolutely beautiful." Lucius whispered in awe as he looked at the girl as his hands slowly trailed down her body. However, he stopped abruptly once his hands came to rest over her stomach. Ripping his hands away from her body, he turned and a glare found its way onto his face. "What is this?" he shouted as he turned fully towards Alexis who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean? That's Bonnie sir." she whimpered out weakly as Lucius marched over to her and slapped her across the face using all of his strength. Nikolas watched as the woman collapsed to the ground holding a hand to her cheek which was now split, while trying her best to keep from sobbing out loud from the pain. Lucius stared down at her for a moment before glancing at the Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine. He lifted a foot and slammed it down on Alexis' leg quickly breaking her leg. The scream that ripped through the air caused both Jasmine and Giselle to jumped closer to Vincent who just stood his ground. Kicking Alexis to the side, he turned towards them fully.

"Do any of you have the slightest idea why I'm angry," he asked his eyes landing first on Jasmine and then on Giselle. Both women shrunk back in fear before he finally shifted his gaze over to Vincent who met his stare head on. Lucius smiled then, his incisors making his smile very predatory. "How about you Vincent?" You seem to be quite intent on voicing your opinions? Do you have any guesses?" Lucius snarled out angrily. Nikolas was positive that, Lucius was a second away from violently attacking his brother so he spoke up.

"I think the person who can best answer that question is at your feet. They followed her not the other way around." Nikolas quickly stated, hoping that his interference would divert Lucius attention away from his brother, Giselle and Jasmine. Lucius took a deep calmly breath, before turning back around and kneeling down in front of Alexis.

"Alexis do you have any idea why I'm so angry." The whimper she released only caused Lucius more anger. Reaching out he grabbed hold of her throat, he barely blinked as her warm blood rolled between his fingers. He stared at her as she cried and wrapped her hands around his arm and tried to fight him off so that she could breath. He didn't released instead he pulled her closer to him, ignoring her jerks of pain as her broken leg was dragged across the floor. "I'm angry. . .furious, whatever word you wish to describe my rage with, because you dared bring her to me completely ruined. Her innocence is gone." he shouted out angrily. "How dare you bring her to me like this." He reared back and slapped Alexis again and released her. He watched silently as Alexis cowered on the floor rising her hands high up near her head to protect herself from anymore slaps he might decide to give her. However, she didn't know what he could be talking about. Bonnie wasn't ruined, she was merely in a still rest. Surely he couldn't be angry about that. Sure, she wouldn't wake up for a few days but that didn't mean she was ruined.

"It's only a still rest, Lucius. That's all it is and-." Her words didn't calm his anger like she had hoped instead, Lucius reached for her again and latched onto her hair. He pulled her back until her neck was fully exposed.

"I swear sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and kill Jacob for bringing you here," he whispered in her ear. "Oh make no mistake I throughly enjoyed killing Nate for getting my hopes up but I should have never allowed Jacob to convince me to let you live because you have proved to be day in and day out a complete waste of my time. Why you were granted the ability to be a witch is beyond my understanding." he snapped out angrily as he released her head and stepped back. "Now are you going to continue to play dumb."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Alexis cried out weakly as she looked up at Lucius who just glared down at her.

"You don't know!" he shouted out. "She smells of another vampire! A plain vampire. Did you allow her to do this while you were with her all the while knowing you would bring her back to me." Alexis' eyes widened in shock as she looked at him, before quickly shaking her head. She never thought he would be able to smell Damon. They had cleaned her up and tried to make sure that the other vampire's scent wasn't on her.

"No, she must have done that before we arrived to-." Lucius narrowed his eyes at her words and she stopped speaking immediately.

"No Alexis," Lucius whispered back to her coldly while shaking his head. "See I know you're a liar because she is actually carrying a child, a child!" he stalked away from her and turned his back on them all. Nikolas watched as Lucius wrestled with his anger, his face contorting into his vampiric face and then back again. After a few moments, he turned back to Alexis and snarled. "How dare you bring her to me unclean?" he shouted out as he pointed at Bonnie's still form. "How dare you bring her back to me in this condition.

"I-I didn't know." Alexis cried as she looked up at Lucius, who stared down at her for a few moments before sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sent Alexis a look that promised much pain in her future.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I would love to kill you but I should wait until she wakes up," he tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Ask me why?" Alexis looked up into his eyes and then sighed and lowered her head.

"Why?" he smiled down at her and Alexis felt a chill go down her spine as she met his stare head on.

"Well, there's something that has been bothering me for the last decade and a half, but I think I've finally figured it all out," he paused and shook his head. "Jacob Bennett was a clever man," sighing he looked down at Alexis and thought about the man who had brought her back to the compound claiming that she could serve a purpose for the Coven. "It seems he was so clever, I should have killed him the moment I realized his deception but silly me," he said with a chuckle. "I always want to make a show out of killing someone." Turning towards Nikolas, he released a tired sigh. "I want Alexis locked up in a cell." Alexis jumped at his words and looked up at him in shock.

"What! Why?" He turned to her then, and frowned.

"Because I hate you and you have served your purpose finally." Lucius replied as he snapped his fingers, Alexis stared up at him in horror as two of his men walked up to her and picked her up. She screamed as they forced her to her feet and made her apply pressure to her broken leg. Lucius walked over to her and grabbed hold of her chin. "Don't worry I won't kill you until after Bonnie wakes up. I want her to know who brought her to me." With that said, he released her chin and gave her a wink before stepping back. He barely watched as she was led away. Turning back around, he looked at the remaining three and sighed. "Now that she's gone, I have a question for the three of you." Vincent stepped forward obviously taking on his new role as leader for his group. Nikolas was sure there was no way, his brother would let Giselle or Jasmine to talk to Lucius about anything. Lucius must have understood the change in leadership role because he walked over to Vincent and stared him down. "Here's my question, aside from Bonnie being brought to me in her current condition, I want to know why you all have entered into a bonding covenant with the lovely Ms. Bennett?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked them all over. "I can feel the bond coursing through all of you and you know what that makes me think, it makes me think that your loyalties lie with her instead of-."

"We did it to gain her trust, it was the only way." Vincent replied quickly looking down at the ground, Lucius opened his mouth to reply but stopped cold as the impact of what Vincent said hit him. He looked at them all before tilting his head back and releasing a deep laugh.

"You did it to gain her trust huh," he laughed again, his voice booming out in the lobby. Nikolas watched as he lifted his hand to his eye and wiped away a stray tear while shaking his head as a large smile settled on his face. "Absolutely fantastic," he thundered out with a smirk. "You truly did trick her didn't you my goodness." he shook his head and his laughter abruptly cut off. "I would say well done, but I'm still a little piss that she's in the condition that she's in," he murmured as he pointed towards Bonnie. "However," he released a deep sigh. "Since I have her here and she is still alive and will eventually wake up, I'll let things slide. That's pretty generous isn't it, Nikolas." Looking up at the sound of his name, Nikolas just nodded his head.

"Yes sir it is." he replied as he looked over at his brother, Jasmine and Giselle. The girls were looking down, probably scared of Lucius and what he could do while Vincent stared straight ahead looking very much like a soldier. He could tell his brother didn't want to show any emotion and he thought that was a good thing. Vincent should show Lucius that he wasn't afraid the man, Lucius would appreciate that better then cowering, especially when it came to his men.

"What to do. . .what to do," Lucius mumbled as he thought things over before finally glancing at Vincent silently taking in his stance and the brave act he was currently putting on. "I suppose this means it's time to improve my ranks," he walked over to Vincent and looked at the younger man. "I think I'll wait for Bonnie to wake up before I bring you all into the Coven. Heck, I'll make it a show for her," he paused for a minute and just chuckled. "Perhaps I'll make you three her personal guards, think of it as a great honor. One I'm sure you'll accept due to your bond with her." When none of them spoke, Lucius narrowed his eyes on Vincent and frowned. "What you don't think it'll be a great honor."

"Yes sir I do." Vincent replied softly as he looked at Lucius who clasped his hands together and looked over at Nikolas who stood near them with his hands behind his back.

"Good that's good to hear," Lucius replied smoothly. "Richard," he called out without turning to look at the other man. "I want you to make sure that these three are in their old rooms, oh and give Alexis the bare essentials." Richard nodded his head and quickly started issuing orders. Lucius turned and looked at Nikolas who remained by his side. "Carry Bonnie for me." he said smoothly. Nikolas quickly rushed over to her still form and lifted her in his arms. He carried her close to his chest and followed behind Lucius as they walked towards Lucius' wing of the compound. After ten minutes, Lucius stopped outside a door and pushed it open. "Put her on the bed." Nikolas nodded and did so, while Lucius followed him into the room. "Her being pregnant changes things doesn't it."

"Sir?"

"You know I felt like cleaning her womb of that creature the moment I felt it's life force beneath her skin," Lucius replied as he coolly looked down at Bonnie's still form. "To think that a vampire had actually conceived with her. What do you think? Should I clean her womb?" Nikolas stepped away from Bonnie's bed and looked over at Lucius.

"No." he stated simply. Lucius sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right I shouldn't just kill the child because of jealousy. The child will be a pure mix. . .the first official being of its kind. Not like us huh." he stated coolly. "Perhaps I can figure something out through the child's blood by way of experiments or something," he muttered as he waved his hand in the air before looking at Nikolas "You know find a way for us to venture out into the sun without these godforsaken rings." Lucius muttered as he looked down at his hand. "Always the thinker," Lucius replied with a chuckle as he turned on his heel and headed out the room. "That's way I made you my second in command. I need that mind working for me." Nikolas slowly followed behind Lucius as they exited the room, Lucius stopped and turned back around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out?" Nikolas asked in confusion. Lucius merely shook his head at this and pointed back into the room and then back at Nikolas.

"I need you to watch over her. I don't trust anyone else," Nikolas only nodded his head and Lucius headed off down the hall. "I'll be by later on to see her." As Lucius walked down the hall, he didn't see the look that crossed Nikolas' face. Walking back into the room, Nikolas closed the door and leaned against before walking over to the bed that housed Bonnie in it. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and looked at her.

"I sincerely hope that you have some people that are coming for you cause what he has planned for you and your child isn't any good," he paused for a moment and sighed. "And I hope that you will be able to forgive Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine someday. I don't know about Alexis but I can tell they care about you." Nikolas whispered. "You just have to understand, they aren't strong enough to fight Lucius. None of us really are."

"Bonnie. . .Bonnie. . .Bonnie, wake up Bonnie." Opening her eyes, seemed like the hardest thing to do. "Wake up Bonnie." The voice called again, struggling against some force that seemed to be holding her down Bonnie opened her eyes and then squinted. The brightest of the room hurt her eyes, groaning she drew her hands up and pushed until she was sitting upright looking around. "Very good." A voice called out, Bonnie jerked around trying to see the voice. Trying to place it, but she couldn't.

"Who's there?" she called out her voice quivering with absolute fear.

"Funny normally people ask me where they are." the voice called out again, Bonnie would have swore if she could see the person talking that they would have been smirking. "However I suppose that's a good question, unfortunately I don't think you'd know my name if I gave it to you."

"Please." Bonnie whispered softly as she continued to look around for the source of the voice. There was a soft sigh and then the voice spoke.

"My name is Hecate," there was a pause. "To humans that understand history I am what some would call the goddess of witchcraft." Bonnie looked around the room again before speaking up.

"Why am I here then? Am I dead?"

"No, I simply wanted to meet you. Talk to you. Help you." There was a pause and then the voice spoke again. "But I see you have a problem with me not having a true form perhaps I can shift into an image that will set you at ease," Bonnie watched as her grandmother materialized in front of her. "Does this put you ease, or how about this," Bonnie scrambled back as Hecate turned into her father. "Or this," Hecate turned into Damon and crouched down in front of her. "Or how about an image that will hopefully give you the fighting spirit that you'll need to defeat Lucius." With that said, Hecate turned into a young muscular light brown man, with greenish-blue eyes. His dark hair was slightly curled and he had just a hint of fang peeking out from his mouth. Bonnie couldn't help but feel as if the person before her was familiar.

"Who is this suppose to be?" The young man tilted his head to the side and sent her a smirk that reminded her of Damon when he was teasing her. Reaching out the man laid a hand on her stomach and looked up into her eyes.

"Your son."

A/N: I hoped everyone liked the first chapter and please review so I'll know what you think.

Baby S


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except my OCs (gotta own my OCs).

**A/N: It's another week and that means it's time for another update, first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _kiki-anthony, ShadiyaRay, Smithers, shannon, mrs mathis, Phelycia, NaeNae1495, LunaSolTierra, Cynner, Vie, Lady Daejah, David Fishwick, babyshan211, aprilf00l and Amargo_. Thank you all so much. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Two

"How. . ." Bonnie gasped out softly as she looked up at the image of her future son, slowly she lifted a trembling hand towards him and touched the side of his face. She could see so much of herself and Damon in the boy, that it scared her. He was perfect, a perfect combination of the two of them. Hecate sighed and moved closer to Bonnie but stopped when the girl pushed herself up from the ground and started pacing. Staying in position, Hecate silently watched as Bonnie paced back and forth. She could hear the witch's frantic thoughts from her position on the ground. The rapid fire questions the girl was asking herself made her weary, releasing a tired sigh she spoke up.

"All of this is very possible Bonnie." Hecate stated clearly. Bonnie stopped her pacing and turned around to look at Hecate who still sat on the floor in the image of her future son. The son, she had no idea about, the son she hadn't even picked out a name for yet. She frowned in confusion as she stared at Hecate who simply looked at her as if she were waiting for her to catch on. She hadn't spoken her thoughts out loud so-. "Do you really think I'm bound to the laws of your world?" Hecate asked patiently as she pushed herself off the ground. Bonnie studied her for a minute before shaking her head. "That's why I was able to jump time streams and appear to you in the image of your son," Hecate stated softly as she looked at Bonnie. "I thought it would put you at ease."

"Can you-," Bonnie paused and placed her hands on her hips as she thought things over before looking back up at the woman. "Can you please turn into something else?" Hecate sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Very well," Bonnie watched as the deity turned itself into a beautiful slender blonde headed woman, Hecate looked over herself and released a bright smile. "There now is that better."

"Much," Bonnie mumbled as she looked at the woman before her, she watched as Hecate settled down in front of her crossing her legs beneath her body so that she was now sitting indian style on the bright white floor. Hecate looked up at her and pointed to the spot directly across from her. Bonnie, however remained still and shook her head. "How were you able to read my thoughts?" Hecate lifted an eyebrow at the question and smiled.

"I've already told you that, Bonnie. I'm not bound to the laws of your world," she murmured. "Besides all deities have that power it is how we communicate with one another. Having that power makes these instances," she pointed towards herself and then at Bonnie. "Quite easier, there's no beating around the bush when I can read your thoughts." Bonnie stared at her as she slowly settled down in the place across from Hecate. Placing her hands in her lap, she stared at the woman before her and released a tired sigh. All of this was proving to be to much for her, she at least knew that much. She looked over at Hecate wondering if she would comment on her thoughts but the deity remained quiet.

"You said you wanted to help me."

"That I did and I also said I wanted to talk to you." Hecate replied with a small smile. "There's so much to discuss and-." the deity paused for a brief moment and waved her hand in the air as if dismissing her thought. "First off, Bonnie you must know something else about me, aside from being the goddess of witchcraft. I am also the goddess of the crossroads."

"Crossroads?" Bonnie asked with worry coming through her voice as she stared at Hecate who simply nodded her head.

"Yes the crossroads, all supernatural creatures come to this point. I used to be over everyone but my husband has taken that over, for now I simply look after the witches, the ones that deserve a chance." she said softly as she looked at Bonnie, whose eyes were widening in hope and shock. Leaning forward, Bonnie carefully placed her hands on the deity.

"Does that mean-." Hecate found herself smiling at the young witch's love for the older man. She knew what he done for her, but to leave such an impression, truly showed just how much he had changed during his last years on earth.

"Does that mean that Jaxon came before me-why yes he did." she answered simply. "And he must wait for sometime before truly moving on. He is here in this realm with me for the time being," at the look of sorrow on Bonnie's face, Hecate continued. "He did a lot of evil during his lifetime, it doesn't matter if those deeds were forced or not, he still has to atone for them. However during his last few centuries spent on earth he did some good and that helped him here." Bonnie slowly nodded her head as she looked down at the bright white ground beneath her as she thought of her old teacher.

"That's good-as long as he's at peace."

"Oh he is at peace, his lover Aisha has been allowed to cross the divide to spend time with him. He is not alone and he has many people pulling for him and I am one of them." she answered softly as she studied Bonnie who seemed to take in that news with a quiet happiness. "We, however aren't here to discuss Jaxon and his afterlife-."

"Can I-."

"Meet him," Hecate said before Bonnie could finish her statement, the deity rocked back in her position before slowly nodding her head. "No, you could only meet him if you chose to stay but we both know you won't choose that path. Now like I was saying I didn't bring you here to discuss Jaxon and his afterlife but rather you and your life-." she paused and looked Bonnie square in the eyes. "And how you will help bring Lucius down finally."

"Bring Lucius down?"

"Yes, that's why I allowed and influenced certain things to happen to you and those around you. I needed to get you here." Hecate admitted softly as she looked at Bonnie. "Things I'm certain you will become angry at." Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie looked at Hecate with fear in her eyes. She still didn't know, how she had come to this place. She didn't understand it at all. When she again looked at Hecate to answer that question, the deity remained silent. The silence only served to make her even more uneasy about the things that Hecate was hinting at.

"What is it? What did you allow?" Bonnie rushed out anxiously not really wanting to know what Hecate had done because she believe it to be something awful why else would Hecate even hint at her becoming upset over what she had done. Hecate lifted a hand and placed it on the floor and twirled her finger around in the white light, Bonnie watched as the light darkened beneath her fingertip only to brighten when her finger had moved on. "Hecate?" The deity looked up at her name and released a broken sigh.

"One of the things I allowed , was for your lover the vampire- he believes you to be dead." Bonnie gasped in shock at the woman's words. Struggling to her feet, she shook her head rapidly as she felt tears come to her eyes. Damon thought she was dead, he actually thought she was dead. He couldn't handle that type of lost, she knew that. Turning accusing eyes towards the goddess, Bonnie shouted.

"You let him think I was dead."

"Regardless of what you think he-."

"You let him think I was dead." Bonnie shouted again angrily, Hecate stood then, not liking the tone she heard in Bonnie's voice. She knew the young human was upset but she wasn't going to allow the girl to disrespect her in her own domain. Bonnie stepped back as Hecate stood before her, clenching her fists at her side she looked at the woman before her and frowned. "You shouldn't have let him think I was dead, he can't handle that. He could have been broken and I-I don't want to be the cause of that." she admitted brokenly as she thought about all the pain that Damon could possibly be going through at the moment. The anger in Hecate's eyes died down at the woman's admission, slowly nodding her head she reached out and placed a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I've been looking in on him and he is handling things just fine especially after your father arrived and told him that you were alive."

"My-my father?" Bonnie whispered in shock as she looked at Hecate, how could her father possibly know that she was alive.

"Yes your father," Hecate replied back with a shake of her head. "There is much you don't know and your father-being one of the ones bless with our abilities is one of them." Truly shaken by what Hecate had just told her, Bonnie stepped back away from the woman. Her mind instantly went over things her father had done, searching for any moments where he might have displayed or even hinted at his abilities but none came to mind. Looking back up at Hecate who stood in front of her patiently she asked the one question on her mind.

"But how he's never-."

"Bonnie this was one of the things I had to manipulate into happening, your father needed to reveal himself and his abilities. He been keeping them hidden for to long at first I didn't mind because of what he did, but now he really does need to reveal his powers in order to help you." Bonnie frowned for a moment as she took in Hecate's words.

"What does he do?" Bonnie asked, her voice slightly cracking as she thought about the major secret her father had been keeping from her. She just couldn't believe that he had been lying to her for so long about magic. Her father was a warlock and he spent the majority of his time lying to her and discouraging her from being around Grams because he told he her that his mother was raving lunatic when it came to things such as magic.

"He had his reasons for doing those things," Hecate said as she looked at Bonnie. "The main reason he lied to you about those things is because he is Azrael." Bonnie blinked at the name, as Hecate just stepped back away from her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion, she had never really heard that name before, but Hecate said it as if the name held some type of authority. Hecate leaned back and propped herself on her elbows and watched Bonnie.

"Your father- he is a servant of mine and my husband."

"How?"

"Every so often, there is a need for an Azrael, which is nothing more than a supernatural grim reaper. He searches out the supernaturals who have broken the laws of our world by either killing humans or doing black magic. He had been chosen long ago to take up this task. He has proven himself to be one of our best."

"It doesn't explain why he never-."

"Do you think it would be good for someone's family to know who you really are especially when they are someone as important as Azrael. In fact he was never suppose to have a family, that alone has proven to be the undoing of several past servants who went by the same name."

"Like?" Hecate looked at her for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest. She wondered if she tell Bonnie more about her heritage, however as she looked at the young girl, she knew that if she wanted Bonnie to cooperate that she needed tell her everything.

"There have been many servants Bonnie that have served me and my husband over the centuries . Some from your family and some from the other eleven families unfortunately some had been killed because of their attach to their earthly families." she paused and looked at Bonnie as she took it all in. "Your family, Bonnie has been one of my most prized lines. Lucius was to start another but he failed and started a plague that has spread across the earth. As all know, dark magic begins with a small speak of goodness within it. Lucius started the vampiric plague that claimed your lover Damon and his brother, because he wanted to stop a sickness that had went through his nomadic tribe centuries ago."

"Jaxon told me he started it." Bonnie whispered as she thought back on the conversation, she had with the older man.

"Yes, and he was the first one that Lucius turned in an attempt to write that vast wrong." Hecate said sadly as she looked at Bonnie. "I take the blame for that," she paused as if the weight of that was sitting on her shoulders. "The Coven that he started is mainly my fault."

"How is that possible? I thought you wanted to stop him."

"I did, which was why I tried to influence his life," Hecate admitted. "I implanted in his mind that he had did wrong, that the vampires he had created were wrong. Vampires basically go against nature and witches are situated within nature. I thought my influences would make him strive to correct his wrongs instead of having the effect I wanted which would have been to make him the very first Azrael, which would have started his redemption process he went crazy. He killed witches that wouldn't join his Coven and tried to bring more of my lines into his Coven. The only thing I achieved with my influence was his hatred for vampires. Now all that awaits him is hell, which your father will send him too."

"If my father is suppose to kill him then how does any of this involve me?"

"Your father can't do it alone, Bonnie." Hecate stated softly as she looked at the girl before her. "You will weaken him of course, your father needs your help."

"If my father's powerful enough to send someone to hell then he doesn't need me." Bonnie countered, Hecate looked at her for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"Do you remember what you did out in the field to your enemies? You killed them with lightening, a powerful element that usually heeds to no one's command. However you controlled it so easily that even I was in awe. No, you can be of help to your father and you working together can defeat Lucius." Bonnie quietly absorbed all that Hecate said before she remembered something mentioned earlier.

"You said that you influenced and allowed things to happen to get me here, what else did you do?" Hecate ignored the Bonnie's tone and spoke up.

"Your Coven-they came from Lucius' compound," she paused as she allowed her words to sink in, Bonnie's mouth dropped open in utter shock as she looked at Hecate who merely sighed underneath her gaze and continued. "They could have left you in Mystic Falls and told Damon and the others the truth and took their chances, but I needed them to take you back to Lucius."

"Why?" Bonnie shouted as she thought about all the things that man could possibly do to her while she was in his custody. "Why would you allow that, even you said that the man was crazy why would you allow or influence something like-."

"It all follows my plan, you needed the final member of your Coven and your mother couldn't be it. She's served her purpose, she brought you and your Coven members together and now that you all are together I can go forth with the plans I have for you." Hecate said plainly as she stared at Bonnie, whose eyes had widened as the word mother drifted in the air between them. Bonnie turned to look at Hecate in shock.

"What did you say about my mother?"

Nikolas Carr walked down the dark hallway near the bottom of the compound, he had just been relieved of his duty at least for a little while, and he didn't have to return to Bonnie's side until Lucius called him. So he had decided to spend his free by going around the compound making his rounds. He still wasn't ready to see Giselle, especially since every time he closed his eyes he kept the remembering the look on her face during the meeting with Lucius. He paused outside a cell and took a deep breath before pushing open the cell door. He watched as the woman sitting in the cell slowly lifted her head up and stared at him. "Nikolas, have you come to pay your final respects." Crossing his arms behind his back, Nikolas slowly stepped into the cell. Due to the cells being underground he lifted a hand touched the unlit light by the door and snapped his finger. The fire that exploded from his hand lit the lamp and cast the room in a eery glow. His eyes slowly settled on Alexis who was currently chained to the wall. He could see scratches on her face and bruises all over her body. Lifting his gaze, his eyes settled on her eyes. The green that was normally there had dimmed and she looked to be on the threshold of death.

"No I haven't come to pay my final respects, you aren't anywhere near death yet." he said coolly as he sniffed the air and glanced back over at her, his nose had picked up the thick smell of copper in the air. Alexis sighed brokenly as she looked at him before lowering her head.

"Lucius paid me a little visit." Alexis said, and Nikolas knew she was answering his unasked question. She eyed the look on Nikolas' face and scoffed out loud before rolling her eyes tiredly. "Oh don't even try to attempt to appear sorry for me. I know you didn't want those three back here." Nikolas slowly walked across the floor and stopped just at the pool of blood on the floor. He glanced at the mess, Lucius made before looking back up at Alexis.

"I do feel sorry for you, no one deserves this."

"I do." Alexis admitted softly as she looked up at him with haunted eyes. "Do you have any idea what this huge secret is that Lucius wants to tell me. He practically gloated about it when he came in here not long ago. He told me I'd curse the day I ever met Jacob Bennett, looking down at the ground Alexis released a soft sniffle and sighed. "I don't want to regret meeting the nicest man I've ever known. He protected me as much as he could here." Nikolas just nodded his head as he looked at Alexis's bruises. One of her eyes were swelling shut and her lips were busted, and if he could tell anything by the faint rustling of air that came her mouth Lucius had also knocked out a few teeth.

"That he did, Alexis." Nikolas mumbled softly as he looked at her, before slowly pushing himself back up. Alexis lifted her head and looked at Nikolas.

"Has Bonnie awakened yet?"

"No." Nikolas said, she sighed and lowered her gaze for a moment before shaking her head. Nikolas watched her reaction silently. "Do you regret what you did?" he asked as he looked at the woman before him. Alexis could only nod her head slowly as she looked at him. Nikolas clenched his jaw then and knelt back down in front her while trying his best to control his anger. "Do you know what you've probably sentenced that girl too. I have to constantly convince Lucius not to kill her baby, not to cleanse her womb. He's become quite craze with the idea. The only way I could get him to back up a few minutes ago is because I told him that killing that baby might have an adverse effect on Bonnie."

"So you have loyalty to Bonnie?"

"I have a loyalty to things that are right, not wrong." Nikolas snapped out angrily as he felt his fangs coming down, which was something he hated doing. He glared at Alexis for a moment before shaking his head. "You should have never betrayed her like you did."

"I considered doing just what you're saying, but I just couldn't. I didn't feel upset about my decision until we walked through those doors." Nikolas just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her for a moment before slowly nodded his head.

"Well I wish you would have developed a conscience before you came strolling through the doors," he walked over to the cell door and pulled open the door. "I'll be leaving now and on what you asked earlier, no I don't know what secret Lucius wants to reveal to you." with that said he walked out of the cell and quickly headed upstairs. He still had one more place to go, heading up the stairs he made his way to his brother's room. As walked down the hallway that led to his brother's room, his thoughts immediately went to Bonnie. He prayed that while he was away, Lucius didn't do anything crazy. As he came to a stop outside his brother's room, he paused and looked up and down the hallway. Once he was satisfied that no one was there, he lifted his hand and quickly placed a spell on his brother's room. He certainly didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation he was about to have with Vincent. As soon as the spell was in place, he pushed open the door to his brother's room and strolled in as if he didn't have a care in the world. He spied his younger brother sitting on top of his bed, simply staring at the ceiling. "How's Alexis?" Nikolas asked gruffly as he finally looked towards his brother. Nikolas simply raised an eyebrow while closing the door behind him. Walking over to the chair beside the far wall, he spoke up.

"Alexis is doing as well as can be expected, thankfully Lucius has been so preoccupied with Bonnie that he hasn't really been able to deal out his usual torture. You know like he normally would when someone finds themselves down in the cells." Nikolas said as he settled down in his chair and looked at Vincent. "You might want to go down there and say something to her, I don't think she has much time, especially once Bonnie awakens."

"I'll take Jasmine and Giselle down there later," Vincent murmured harshly as he looked over at his brother. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Nikolas murmured as he looked at his brother while pulling on the sleeves of his black shirt. Vincent looked at him silently for a minute before pushing himself off the bed and sending a glare towards his brother.

"Why are you here, Nick? You made it perfectly clear where you stand earlier." Nikolas narrowed his eyes at his brother and simply shook his head in disbelief, Vincent's words had really worked a nerve.

"If I was on anyone's side but your own. I would have let you handle Lucius all by yourself, instead of protecting you every time you gained his attention. He could have killed you today, you do know that don't you." Vincent huffed but didn't say anything else, mainly because he knew his brother was right. He could literally see the blood lust in Lucius' eyes when he looked at him after he hinted at leaving Bonnie behind in Mystic Falls. Shaking his head, he glared at his brother for a moment before saying.

"Why are you here, Nick?" Leaning forward in the chair, Nikolas locked eyes with his brother and asked the question that had been on his mind since he learned about the Coven bond that his brother, Giselle and Jasmine had all entered into with her.

"Did you really mean to betray her?" he asked bluntly as he looked at his brother, Vincent's eyes widened in obvious guilt and pain over his words. Nikolas, however just pushed forward while continuing to look at his brother. "Doing her wrong has to be tearing you apart. It's unheard of, to go against your Coven leader."

"Are you tearing yourself apart right now by having this conversation with me." Vincent snapped as he looked over at his brother. "Lucius is your coven leader and here you are going against him."

"You and I both know to join a Coven and truly be connected to it, you have to want to join in your heart which is what you three did back in Mystic Falls." Nikolas pointed out quickly. "Lucius just came to be and basically ripped my throat out." he snapped out as the memory flashed into his mind. He would always remember the horror of that night. The feel of his flesh being ripped away by a fucking animal. It still amazed him that Lucius expected him to be completely loyal after a turn like that. The only reason he followed orders was because he knew he was protecting his brother, Jasmine and most importantly Giselle. Vincent raised his hands in the air, knowing he had pissed his brother off with his callous words.

"Look to answer your question, no I didn't want to betray her, but I didn't-I couldn't leave you here to your fate."

"Don't tell me you brought her back because of me." Nikolas snarled out angrily. "I don't want that on my head, I have enough shit on my head without you putting that on me." Vincent looked at him and frowned.

"You're my brother Nick and you're basically a brother to Jasmine not to mention that Giselle loves you, we couldn't-we were going to do it but something came over us you know. We were going to leave her there and tell the Salvatores that she was alive but we couldn't cause we worried about you. You know he would have killed you if we hadn't returned." Nikolas glared at his brother as he stood up from the chair.

"You should have taken your chances and stayed with the Salvatores and Bonnie," he muttered angrily as he walked over to the door and opened it, turning back around he looked at his brother. "As for your worries about him killing me, I'm already dead. Who cares if he finally puts me in my grave at least I would have died knowing you guys were safe. Now I'm going have to watch you guys die." Vincent frowned at his words and shook his head.

"We aren't going to die."

"You will, if the betrayal is tearing you apart already and I can just imagine what it is doing to Giselle and Jasmine," he murmured as he shook his head. "The ceremony is nothing but a test, you do know that right. Lucius is testing you, actually playing with you. He knows you truly entered the Coven because you cared for her. When he tries to get you to join his Coven, your body and mind-their going to rebel and then he'll have all the reason he'll need to kill you guys and I'll probably die as well. Cause there is no way I'm going to stand around and watch." Nikolas admitted as he sent his brother one last look before walking out of the room.

"Vincent Carr, Giselle Washington, Jasmine Joyce and Alexis-." Benjamin froze at the name Alexis and turned and met Damon's stare as the younger man finished her name. "Alexis Moore." The explosion of fire from fireplace at least let Damon know that he wasn't the only one who hated the woman. Benjamin looked as if he had just had his heart ripped out as he stalked away from them. Damon pushed himself off the sofa and called after Benjamin who just headed towards the wall furthers away from them and slammed his fist against the it. Damon felt a stone settle in his stomach as he took in Benjamin's actions. Thunder boomed over the house and shook it to it's very foundation. He barely heard the squeak of fear that Elena emitted at the sound as he stayed focused on Benjamin. "Who is she?" he yelled out over the booming thunder and roaring fire. Benjamin merely bowed his head before turning and looking over at Damon, Elena and Stefan. Glancing up towards the ceiling the older man released a weak groan and appeared as if he was asking God why this was happening.

"She's my wife and- and Bonnie's mother." he whispered hoarsely as he continued to look up at the ceiling. Damon took a step back in shock, Bonnie's mother, Alexis was Bonnie's mother. She was the woman that tried to kill her and stood by as Bonnie died in his arms. Lifting his gaze back up he watched as Benjamin's body tensed up as if he was trying to keep all of his emotions inside. However, it was quite apparent that the older man was losing that struggle. When Benjamin lifted his hand and shot off a huge blast of fire to the side while releasing a pent up cry of rage that left Damon shaking from where he stood across the room. "Oh God!" the older man cried out as he collapsed to his knees while breathing rapidly his chest rising and falling. Damon wondered if the man was going to have a heart attack right there on the floor. They all remained silent and watched as Benjamin pulled himself back together. Elena looked at the older man with watery eyes.

"Bonnie's mother?" she whispered as she continued to stare at Benjamin who was now standing up. "I thought she-."

"She left the family along time ago. Left a note, telling me that she was leaving because of me." he bowed his head and just shook his head. "That I worked to hard and that I was away from the house too much, I cursed my job that night," he muttered as he walked back towards them. "And I curse it now, I never thought-." he paused again and just looked down at the ground. Shaking his head again, he walked across the room and picked up his black bag. Damon watched as he settled the heavy bag into the chair, he had sat in earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go after my daughter, Damon. Or would you prefer me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs." Benjamin snapped out angrily as he pulled out a silver plated pistol and sat it on the seat beside the bag.

"I would have preferred you to have been here for Bonnie when she needed you not now after the fact. As far as I'm concern all you've been doing is twiddling your thumbs." Damon replied back with a snarl, Benjamin paused in his movements and turned around to face Damon. Stalking over the boy in front of him, Benjamin lifted a hand and placed it on Damon's shoulder with the quickness that Damon would have normally thought only a vampire would have. Almost immediately, Damon felt a bright pain coursing through his body. Benjamin glared at him as he slowly went down to his knees. Bending down so he could look Damon directly in the eyes he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't know if my daughter considers that smart ass mouth of yours a charm, but let me tell you something, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off." Damon lifted his head and looked Benjamin directly in the eyes.

"You think I care how you feel, all I care about is Bonnie. You and your feeling aren't even a fucking factor." he gasped out, as Benjamin released him and walked away. Damon clutched his chest and looked at Benjamin as he walked back over to his bag. He continued to stare at Benjamin's back even as Stefan and Elena walked over to him to see if he was alright. As they helped him off the ground, Benjamin turned back around and looked at Damon.

"You don't know anything about me, Damon." he said softly as he looked at the young man that had captured his daughter's heart. "Just know that I never wanted this for my daughter, I never wanted her to be in trouble like this. If I could exchange my life for hers, I would no questions asked. Don't ever doubt the love I have for my daughter. You have no idea what it has been like keeping secrets from her, denying apart of myself because of some misguided attempt to protect her. No idea at all." he snapped out as he turned back around and picked up a cell phone. They all watched as he quickly pressed a number and then held the phone to his ear. "Asher," he said quickly as he reached back down in his bag and pulled out a silver stake with a wooden tip. "Asher this is Ben, I need some information. Look up these names-Vincent Carr, Giselle Washington and Jasmine Joyce right now." Damon watched as Benjamin pulled out another gun. "Yes I need that information right now." Benjamin opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. Damon watched him silently, unable to pick up the conversation, he was sure there was some type of spell on the phone to keep vampires from picking up on the conversation. A dark look slowly came over his face and Damon was sure that whatever he was hearing wasn't something he wanted to hear. "Is that it? Is that all-fine well you know what this means right, I'm going after my daughter." he grunted out angrily. "Yes of course-as of now I'm gone." hanging up the phone, he tossed it back into his back and zipped it up while opening his coat. They all watched as he tucked in the guns into a holster that rested at his sides while placing the stake into holster on his hip.

"You're a warlock why do you need that?" Damon asked bluntly as he looked at the man before him. Benjamin turned and sent him a look before shaking his head.

"Because I plan to get up close and real personal with some people I plan to question." he answered coolly, turning away from them he picked up his bag.

"Wait where are you going?" Benjamin turned to look at him as if he had lost his mind and pointed towards the front door.

"I'm going after my daughter, it seems that Lucius really does have her. That became quite clear after the info I was just given." Benjamin muttered angrily, Damon felt his stomach drop into the pit of his stomach at Benjamin's words. He had been fearing this, the moment everything had calmed down and Benjamin had told him that Bonnie was still alive. He just couldn't believe that Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine would betray her especially after entering the Coven with her. He looked at Benjamin and slowly shook his head.

"They did it didn't they-they took her to him didn't they." Benjamin looked at the man before and slowly nodded his head. He could see the guilt in his eyes, he could see it all. He didn't need to touch Damon to get a handle on his feelings. The man felt like he had allowed enemies in and they had taken Bonnie away from him. "Damn," Damon breathed as he felt like he had just been sucker-punched in the gut. "I should have-."

"You couldn't have known." Benjamin said firmly. Damon looked up at Benjamin for a moment before sighing.

"I have to ask you, how did you know?"

"Asher confirmed that they were on our list of missing witches and warlocks, Lucius has been going around for quite sometime killing families that refuse his invitation to his Coven. He brutally kills the adults and takes the children. That is what happened to the three of them. This however is the first time any of those kidnapped children have surfaced," he muttered with a sigh. "So now we know he's been training them to become part of his Coven." Finally done talking, he turned and headed towards the door.

"I'm going with you." Damon exclaimed as he stared at Benjamin's back. Benjamin slowly turned around and looked at him for a moment.

"I don't need a partner."

"That's good cause that's not what I wanna be." Damon replied as he looked at the older man. "I'm going because of Bonnie." Benjamin stared at him for a second before lowering his bag to the floor, turning around he looked at Damon and frowned. Walking back over to Damon he eyed him up and down, before reaching towards his hip and pulling out the stake. Damon took a step back, but Benjamin didn't move. Looking Damon up and down, Benjamin had to rein in his angry. He knew Damon was only doing this because he cared about Bonnie and he had to respect that about the boy, even a blind man could see that Damon loved his daughter.

"Fine," Benjamin said as he looked Damon directly in the eyes. "Fine you can come along but first why don't we figure out what exactly my daughter did to you when she performed the reconstruction spell on you."

"How did you know that she performed that spell." Benjamin simply raised an eyebrow and allowed himself a small smirk. "You're alive aren't you." Damon's eyes widened as he watched as Benjamin tossed down his duffel bag and place the stake he had pulled out earlier from his waist holster into his other hand. "I told you I misspoke earlier, when I said you were human after I attacked you it seemed like I misjudged the energy you were giving off. Your energy isn't as dead as it used to be." Benjamin said with a frown as he tapped his stake on the palm of his hand. "You have basically everything that makes you a vampire; the speed, the strength, the hearing, the healing ability and the teeth. The only thing you're lacking now is the constant need for blood." What in the world did, Bonnie do to him when she healed him, Damon wondered as he stared down at the stake in Benjamin's hand. The older man merely placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and sighed. "That means you aren't a vampire but some other type of supernatural entity, one that truly has never existed here on this planet before."

"Which means what?" Damon asked as he looked at Benjamin who stepped away from him as if he no longer wanted to touch him. Staring at the other man's back, Damon wondered way Benjamin looked so upset. "What is it?"

"One question at a time," Benjamin muttered. "As for your first question, the whole thing about being a vampire is that you need life's elixir a.k.a blood, which is something you don't need anymore which means you're going have to search for a new identity. As for the second question, after my daughter performed the reconstruction spell on you it seems as if you two have become utterly connected in ways I have never quite seen before and it is completely," he paused and turned back around to look at Damon. "Unsettling." Benjamin watched as Damon took in all that he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So knowing what you now know do you still want to come." Damon lifted his gaze towards Benjamin and just nodded his head.

"Of course I want to go with you. I need to get her back. I told you before I protect what's mine." Benjamin frowned slightly at Damon's words before just nodding his head and pointing towards the door.

"Get what you need Damon, we'll be leaving in five minutes." With that said, Benjamin picked his duffel bag back up and walked out of the house. Damon watched him until he left before turning back around and looking at Stefan and Elena, Stefan slowly walked up to him.

"Do you want me to come with-." Damon shook his head and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"No, I need-you need to stay here," he admitted as he looked at his little brother. "If Bonnie escapes somehow and she manages to get here, I need you protect her until we get back." Stefan just nodded his head as Damon slowly stepped away from them. He quickly headed towards the door, thinking about all the ways he could kill Alexis, he hadn't been lying to the woman when he told her, he'd kill her if she did something to Bonnie and her taking her to Lucius was definitely that thing that pissed him off. He was glad Bonnie had left him his fangs and other strengths, because he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into Alexis' neck, mother or not-Alexis had pissed him off and hurt Bonnie in the process and for that she was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _Vie, Quizas, David Fishwick, NaeNae1495, jimi18, babyshan211, Eddieizzie, Lady Daejah, ShadiyaRay, Cynner and CrimsonEyedCullen_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

Damon walked out of the Salvatore Manor and looked at Benjamin Bennett who stood outside with his black duffle bag slung over his shoulder, however the most striking thing was the sleek black Chrysler 300 parked in the driveway. Damon raised an eyebrow at the car as he walked down the remaining steps until he was standing right beside Benjamin. "Nice" he said as Benjamin headed over to the driver's side of the car. Benjamin opened the door, but didn't immediately get in. Instead he pointed at the passenger side.

"Just get in." he said before slipping into the car and slamming the door close. Damon frowned for a moment before slipping into the car. As he settled back against the seat, Benjamin pulled out and headed off in the direction that would take them towards the outskirts of town. Damon studied the area for a few moments before speaking up.

"Where are you going Benjamin, the exit is that way." Damon said pointing over his shoulder back in the other direction. Releasing a small sigh, Benjamin just shook his head while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"We aren't headed that way, we need to get out of the country." At the look on Damon's face, Benjamin found himself rolling his eyes heavenward. "Damon, do you really think that Lucius has a Coven in North America?"

"I don't know much about him except the things that Jaxon told me." Damon admitted as he looked over at Benjamin who merely raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Well then let me tell you some more things about good ole Lucius, he doesn't really like the U.S.," he said with a shrug of shoulders as he turned the car down a dirt road. "He's an old man and he prefers the old feel of Europe and other areas so if he has Bonnie, he's more than likely overseas." Damon just nodded his head before looking back at the window. They continued driving in silence for a few more minutes before Benjamin spoke up. "If there are some things you need to ask me before we really get going then you need to go on and ask me." Damon glanced over at him before slowly nodding his head.

"Alright so you're Azrael right," he waited for Benjamin to nod his head in agreement before coming. "What is that like 007 for witches and warlocks?" Benjamin was silent for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Yes, despite your way of putting that's exactly what Azrael is. The best get the title and for the last fifteen years I've been the best." he said proudly as he looked over at Damon. "Is there anything else?"

"When you said you couldn't have a family-that you weren't suppose to have Bonnie what did you mean?" Damon asked bluntly as he looked at Benjamin, who seemed to tense up at the question, for a moment the older man was silence and then finally Benjamin spoke up.

"When you're apart of the WADA, it is strongly suggested that you don't have a family. Things can happen if you do decide to have one. I remember one of my colleagues Austin Carr," he paused and looked over at Damon who's mouth had dropped open in surprise. "Yeah that Carr-Vincent's father. He had been captured, while investigating some murders that we believed were strongly tied to the Lucius case. He had been Azrael before me. He was a great warlock, powerful as hell. Lucius killed him, found out about his family and killed his wife and took his children."

"So you-."

"That's what I mean when I say I wasn't suppose to have her, but I met Alexis and I fell in love and we had Bonnie. I don't regret a thing really. Bonnie has been a great child there's only one decision I truly question," he murmured while sending Damon a look.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I don't really care what you think of me." Damon replied back while crossing his arms over his chest. "But was never telling her about you and your witchy ju-ju really keeping her safe."

"Witchy Ju-Ju," Benjamin drawled out as if the word had a bad aftertaste on it. "Oh you have got to be kidding me with that, Damon."

"Sorry I'm used to discussing things out with my little witch."

"Is that one of your little nicknames for her-little witch?" Benjamin asked with a shake of his head. "All an enemy would need to do was listen to you talk to her once and they'd know all they need to know."

"When Marcel and Garrett came here they already knew all they needed to know." Damon stated firmly. "I didn't have to tell them anything." he said as he looked at Benjamin who just clenched his jaw and focused on driving. "Now about this whole leaving the country thing, I'm sure the airport is in other direction as well." Benjamin just tilted his head back and laughed aloud at Damon's statement sighing and slowly shaking his head.

"Damon, after everything I did to you in your house. The fire, the lightening, et cetera, et cetera. Do you seriously think that I travel by plane when it's an emergency?" Damon heard what Benjamin was telling him but he seriously couldn't figure out what the man could do to get them overseas without a plane. Witches and Warlocks were powerful supernaturals but even some things weren't possible.

"Bonnie had to drop you off at the airport before?" Damon pointed out as Benjamin pulled over into a desert field. He looked around and wondered if he had made a mistake coming along with the man. Turning off the car, Benjamin turned in his seat and looked at him.

"It was never an emergency then, just a job. Plus, I had to spend time with my daughter. I didn't like being called on case after case without spending time with my little girl. The car rides were just that. A way I could spend time with Bonnie, any little time would do." With that said Benjamin stepped out of the car and motioned for Damon to do the same. As Damon stepped out of the car, Benjamin reached into the backseat and pulled out his bag. He slowly walked to the hood of the car and sat the bag down. Reaching inside he pulled out a gun and handed it to Damon. "Here take this, you do know how to fire an automatic weapon don't you." Damon looked at the gun and then back over Benjamin.

"I think I can handle myself just fine without this?"

"Just take it as insurance, I have a feeling that when I do find my daughter and you're dead because of an unfortunate accident, she might be upset." he said as he turned and looked at Damon who a cheeky smile. "So please just take it, besides we all need a little bit of insurance every once in a while." Damon stared at the man, before tucking the gun into his pants' waistband. Benjamin eyed him silently for a minute before standing up and tossing the bag aside. Damon watched as the bag sailed through the air and quickly caught on fire until it disappeared.

"Are you sure you won't need anything else from the bag, Benjamin?" he asked, Benjamin just nodded his head and focused his attention on his car.

"As from this point on you call me Azrael. Don't call me Benjamin and definitely not Bennett." Damon didn't say anything as he watched the car shift and then fold in on itself until it was nothing more than a small black plastic box. Benjamin walked forward and picked up the object and stuffed it into his pocket while glancing over his shoulder at Damon. "Do you understand me, Damon. From now on, I'm Azrael do not call me Benjamin Bennett unless we're alone." Damon just nodded his head as he looked at the space on the ground where the car used to be.

"I understand you loud and clear, Fil."

"What da hell is that?" Benjamin asked as he turned completely around and looked at Damon as if he had grown several heads in the space of a second. Damon smirked at the older man's face and just shrugged.

"My nickname for you."

"Which means what exactly." Benjamin asked as he eyeballed Damon.

"Father-in-law," at the look on Benjamin's face, Damon pushed on. "Yeah, it's that serious between your daughter and-."

Azrael and nothing else, Damon." Benjamin snapped out as he walked a few steps away from Damon while shaking his head. Damon looked after him and rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll stick with Fil, otherwise I'll just be helping that massive ego you have grow even bigger than it is right now. Oh and another thing, since you decided to make our only means of transportation a matchbox toy," Damon called out as he watched Benjamin reached out into the air. "I was wondering just how we were going to get to Bonn-IE." Damon finished with a startled shout as Benjamin yanked his hands up. Damon felt as if the world had been ripped up from under him. Darkness surrounded him and all Damon could feel was the sensation of falling, he felt like he was moving faster than he normally did when using his vampire speed. As abruptly as the feeling started it ended, and Damon found himself dropping down to his knees on a cold coddle stone street. Benjamin stood right by his side and patted his back as he dry heaved.

"Happens to everyone on their first time." Benjamin muttered plainly as he looked down at Damon and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"First time what?" Damon snapped as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking up at the man he knew he couldn't stand. "What in the hell did you do?" Benjamin looked down at him as if he were slow and then sighed.

"I got us to Rome-where one of the contacts we're going to visit currently lives." Benjamin said as he looked back down at Damon. "Hurry and finish up here. We don't have all day and please try not to hit my patent leather shoes."

"My mother? Whose my mother?" Bonnie exclaimed as she looked at the goddess who stared back at her and released a deep sigh.

"Alexis Moore, even though she doesn't know," the goddess paused and shook her head. "Or I guess the right term would be at the moment she doesn't remember." Bonnie clasped her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed at Hecate. The goddess looked at Bonnie for a moment before rising up from the spot she was currently sitting in. Bonnie frowned at her as she studied the goddess before her.

"Let me guess you influenced that to happen?"

"If I hadn't used my influence your mother would have died years ago. However things needed to happen. Choices needed to be made so that I could get you, your Coven."

"My mother works for Lucius and you don't see anything wrong with that, Hecate." The goddess crossed her arms over her chest and released a tired.

"I see plenty of things wrong with it, but it still needed to be done otherwise Lucius would have gotten you when you were nothing more that mere child."

"My father thinks she left him," Bonnie whispered as she thought about the way her father tensed whenever she used to mention her mother. "What about him, you claim he's a servant of yours right then how could you allow your servant to suffer." Hecate shrugged his shoulders. "He loved my mother."

"And in the grand scheme of things that matters how," Hecate asked. "Your father may be a servant of mine and my husband but that doesn't mean we set out to make his life easier. Your mother leaving set several things into motion. Your father threw himself into his job as our new Azrael and became more powerful because of it."

"So is that what you do? You play with people's lives, like it's a game of chess. Maneuvering people into situations just so you can make a better move later on." Hecate narrowed her eyes at Bonnie and slowly shook her head.

"You need to watch your tone when speaking with me, Bonnie. I'm usually well tempered but this is the second time that you have taken a disrespectful tone with me in my domain and I will not allow you to do that again." Hecate shouted as she stood up from her position on the floor. Bonnie took several steps back but didn't cower underneath the heat of Hecate's gaze. Hecate took several deep breaths and looked away from her for a moment. "I do not like the imagery you created, I do not play games with people's lives. I am simply trying right wrongs the wrongs that our kind has made and you reduce it to me being some uncaring god simply doing things. That is not true."

"So do you care about people-the people that you've done things too." Hecate narrowed her eyes at Bonnie and released a small smirk.

"Of course I care. Otherwise I wouldn't be trying to take out Lucius. It is time for him to be brought to justice so he can pay for his numerous crimes. Influencing a few things so that certain people can be ready when I called them is nothing. Hardship helps some build character and that is merely what I did." Bonnie didn't say anything but she continued to look at Hecate who sighed brokenly. "I needed your mother to care for the children that were taken by Lucius and his men and she did that."

"What about me?"

"You had your father and grandmother," Hecate pointed out. "Because your mother left, you built up certain character traits that you needed. Loyalty being one of them, that seems to drawn people into your sphere and forces them to extend that same blind loyalty back to you. It's a good thing, Bonnie. However I understand that you may not see it that way. You're young though and you have quite sometime to get used to it." Hecate muttered plainly as she looked at Bonnie before releasing a tired sigh. "Now I do believe it's time for you to head back-" she paused for a moment and looked up as if someone was talking to her. Finally after a few moments Hecate lowered her head back down and looked at Bonnie. "My husband just informed me to give you a choice. Do you want to go back or would you ready just remain here."

"You know I have to go back." Bonnie said softly as she looked at Hecate, "I can't leave Damon behind and-."

"I knew you would pick the right choice but before you go I want to open your mind to the magic that you still haven't yet unlocked." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her words before slowly taking a step back.

"What are you talking about? You said I was powerful, you talked about me being able to control lightening and all that stuff so I really don't understand."

"If I do this your powers will increase. . . greatly." Hecate said as she stepped into Bonnie's personal space. Bonnie looked at her and Hecate released a small sigh but didn't try to do anything at first. "Before I do any of this, I want you to understand that going back will cause you some pain so prepare yourself for that." Nodding her head, Bonnie clenched her fist and lowered her hands down to her side.

"Fine go ahead and do it." Bonnie said bravely, Hecate released a small smile as she looked down at her.

"So brave and loyal. You have certainly proven to be one powerful witch and you have done the Bennett line proud." she said as she lifted a finger and touched it to the center of Bonnie's forehead. As soon as the finger pressed into her flesh, Bonnie felt a crippling pain surround her like fire. She clutched her stomach and felt backwards towards the floor. The last image she saw was one of Hecate smiling and waving at her as she felt backwards. As she descended backwards, the pain whited out her vision until she heard voices above her.

"Go and tell Lucius that she is waking up." A deep voice shouted out from somewhere far away. She groaned and turned over onto her side and took several deep breaths as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She swore she could hear Hecate whispering over the air, 'good luck,' opening her eyes she found herself in a well furnish room.

"Ms. Bennett, you need to stay still." A voice said, opening her eyes she looked up into a face that she didn't recognize, even though the eyes looked awfully familiar. Bonnie closed her eyes and released another painful groan.

Nikolas stepped back and looked over his shoulder at Richard who had obviously come by because of the commotion. Richard stepped into the room and looked over at Bonnie who was groaning as if she were on the threshold of death. "What da hell did you do to her?" he shouted over her loud groans. Nikolas looked up from Bonnie and lifted a hand silencing Richard's next comments. Once he had Bonnie on her side, he lifted his gaze towards the other man.

"I don't have time for your shit, Richard."

"Where's Lucius he would want to be here?" Richard demanded as he glared at Nikolas as if he were breaking some type of code. Nikolas felt his eyes narrow at his words, without even thinking about it, he lifted his hand and sent out a pulse that slammed Richard into the wall near the door.

"Do you seriously think I need this right now?" he shouted out angrily as he focused back on Bonnie. "What I need right now is water and food, she's been out for quite some time and she hasn't eaten in days." He lifted his head and looked at Richard who was slowly getting up off the ground. "Now go before I do something else to you." Richard sent him a hard glare before hurrying from the room. Once alone, Nikolas looked back down at Bonnie and sighed.

"Ms. Bennett, come on snap out of it. You're fine." he urged as he looked down at her struggling form. Nikolas watched as Bonnie bolted up right in the bed with a loud gasp, he barely caught her as she slumped over to the side. She clutched his arms and took several deep breaths. He could see her eyes frantically looking over the room before they settled on him. He opened his mouth to ensure that she was safe but her panic scream accompanied with a powerful aneurysm had him on his knees clutching his head. Nikolas groaned out in pain and felt a steady stream of blood leaking from his nose as she continued her assault.

"I won't let you hurt me Lucius." he heard Bonnie murmured as she focused on him even more, Nikolas groaned and fall to his side as the blood coming from his nose continued to rush out. Nikolas lifted himself up off the floor and rested a hand on Bonnie and murmured a quick spell. As soon as he finished her hold over him stopped and he slumped to the floor in pain. He barely heard the door open with Lucius rushing in.

"What did you do to her?" Lucius shouted out as he reached out for him and pulled him to his feet. Nikolas' nose was still a bloody mess as he looked up into Lucius face.

"She was going to kill me, I had to stop her. She's just out right, she woke up in this fighting rage I had to stop her." Lucius narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before releasing Nikolas, who dropped down to the floor. Turning his attention away from his right hand man, Lucius focused on Bonnie's form. She was resting on the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly as if she were merely taking a nap.

"What did you do to her, Nikolas?"

"A simple," Nikolas paused and wiped a hand underneath his nose. "A simple sleeping spell, you can wake her up whenever you want. I just put her under cause I needed the pain to stop." Lucius just nodded his head and looked at one of the men who had come to get him.

"Clean up this mess," he said as he pointed at Nikolas' blood on the floor. "And Nikolas go ahead and take a break, you look like you need it."

"Thank you, sir." Nikolas murmured as he slowly strolled from the room still reeling from the pain that Bonnie had laid on him when she woke up. He stopped at the door and looked back inside and saw Lucius leaning over Bonnie and whispering a spell that would probably wake her back up. He really wished the girl hadn't woken up, at least then she wouldn't be trapped here with Lucius. Plus he, his brother, Giselle and Jasmine would be so much closer to nearing their own deaths.

Once he was alone, Lucius placed a hand on Bonnie's arm and murmured the spell to wake Bonnie back up. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest as she started to slowly stir. After a moment, he watched as Bonnie blinked open her eyes and slowly looked around. "Damon?" she whispered and Lucius could feel his incisors drop in rage. Angry that he had to hear that name from her lips, he knew it was probably that damn vampire that he had smelled on her the day she had been brought to him.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't here." Lucius said, he watched as she jerked around and looked up at him. He slowly took in her features now that they were animated. She looked so delicate and beautiful, and he wanted that. Bonnie looked over at him and he could see the fear rising in her eyes right before she gave him an earth shattering aneurysm. He tilted his head back and groaned out loud before reaching out and wrapping his hand around her neck. "Stop it." he shouted out through the pain, while shaking her. As he tightened his grip around her throat, he felt the pain in his head stop. Once the throbbing was completely gone, he released her and stepped back while letting her go. He watched silently as Bonnie tried to catch her breath while looking at him. He studied her slender neck, silently and saw some bruises slowly rising up on her skin. "It's a damn shame you forced me to mar that beautiful neck." he whispered as he looked at her. "I had hoped our first meeting wouldn't be like this." he said with a broken sigh as he looked at her. "Do you even know who I am?" he asked, his voice growing slightly sinister as he looked at her.

Bonnie studied him as he stood at the side of her bed. She would have to be a fool not to recognize who exactly he really was. She knew he was Lucius and that she could fight him but she probably wouldn't be able to kill him. "Bonnie do you know who I am?" he asked again, his voice getting slightly harder as he glared at her.

"You're Lucius, Jaxon told me all I-."

"I don't care to hear what that traitor Jaxon has told you about me." Lucius snapped out angrily as he looked at her, his incisors coming down in the mist of his rage filled reply. Bonnie moved back towards the wall and looked at him as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked at her. "I didn't mean to snap at you," he whispered as he looked at her for a moment before releasing a crazy sounding chuckle that sent a chill up and down Bonnie's spine. "You're quite the looker though I should expect that, your line does produce beautiful witches. Did you know that? Did you know that you're beautiful."

"Did you know that you're a monster?" Bonnie snapped out angrily as she glared at the man before her. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her back towards him. Leaning forward, he stopped just as his lips brushed over her ear.

"A monster," he chuckled and slowly shook his head. "If I were a monster I would have already killed your child." he whispered as he lowered his free hand to her stomach, Bonnie gasped as she felt his nail dig into her skin. "If I were a monster I would be digging that child out of your womb at this very moment limb by fucking limb while feeding you my blood so you could continue to live and watch as I kill that child." he lowered his head then to her neck and allowed one of his incisors to nip at her flesh pulling away from her he released a soft sigh and looked down at her still flat belly which was now bleeding due to the small cut he had given her during his speech. Lifting his bloody fingertip to his mouth, he slowly licked the blood off while staring at her. "Be careful Bonnie that you don't wake the monster in me."

"Black, black and more black. How original." Benjamin drawled out calmly as he looked up from the paper he was currently reading to look Damon over, who was currently wearing a black suit jacket and pants along with a black silk shirt that currently had a few buttons undone. "Are you serious?" Damon popped his collar and sent Benjamin a look while nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm serious and as for the original comment-I've been pulling this style off since before you were a glean in your mother's eyes. Besides you told me to dress up Fil and that's what I did. I dressed up." Benjamin narrowed his eyes at Damon's comments especially when he heard that horrible nickname that Damon had made up when they had been back in Mystic Falls. Like hell, he was Damon's father-in-law.

"Please refrain from truly showing me your age. Makes the relationship between you and my daughter. . ," he trailed off with a shudder while waving his hands in the air in hopes of getting the thought out of his head. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me that." he snapped out angrily as he looked over at Damon who merely stood across the room with with a small smirk on his face as he took in Benjamin's reaction.

"I already told you, I'm not calling you Azrael, cause I refuse to feed that ego of yours." Damon pointed out with a shrug as he walked over to a chair and settled down. "Besides Fil is a good, fine nickname, hell I'm being pretty respectful considering the fact that I don't like you that much and FYI it's not because of the usual tiffs in-laws usually have."

"Oh really and just why is it that you don't like me Damon?" Benjamin asked as he folded his paper and set it to the side while sending the boy a heated glare that Damon returned in kind. Leaning forward in his chair, Damon lifted a hand and began counting off his reasons.

"For number one, I don't like the fact that you kept yourself and your whole magical powers to yourself over the years. Bonnie could have used your help with a lot of things. That's the first thing I don't like even though I have to admit I understand your decision on the matter now that we've talked about it. Secondly, you've been slinging your magic around from the moment you came and tore up my Manor." Benjamin's frown slowly curled into a smirk.

"Oh so you're still mad about the jump."

"Jump!" Damon exclaimed heatedly as he looked over at Benjamin while rapidly shaking his head. "A jump is if I climbed up on that table and bent my knees and propelled myself through the air over towards you so I could punch you in the eye. What you did back in Mystic Falls wasn't a jump. I-I fell through something and landed in freaking Rome and you didn't even think to say, 'Hey, I better warn Damon, I'm about to pull some type of witchy juju bullshit warp out of my magic hat."

"I don't think I like that term." Benjamin said with a slow shake of his head. "Witchy juju-come on Damon you can do a little better than that."

"Well I didn't like falling through hell."

"That wasn't hell." Benjamin pointed seriously. "Besides that's how I usually do first timers. I didn't have time to explain to you what the hell I was about to do and since you're you, I knew you were going to ask me a bunch of silly ass questions and then you wouldn't do it. I mean seriously what better way to spring a new way of traveling on people then to just do it. After all, you better get used to it cause as long as you're around me that's going to be your primary way of traveling." Damon rolled his eyes at Benjamin's statement and just shook his head.

"And once we got here you acted like you cared more about your patent leather shoes than my well-being."

"I do care more about my patent leather shoes." Benjamin stated as he stood up and sent a look towards Damon who was simply staring back at him with a look that clearly stated that he was not amused by that last statement. "Now are we finished here cause we do need to focus on the mission at hand."

"I'm always focus on the mission at hand, especially this mission." Damon replied with a sigh as he looked at the man. "Now what are we suppose to be doing tonight, Fil."

"Azrael."

"I'm sticking with Fil." Damon replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what are we suppose to be doing tonight, whose this contact."

"Not really a contact just a vampire who knows this area and probably knows what areas to stay away from cause if you're a vampire and you don't want to get picked up by Lucius and his people."

"Jaxon told me that they basically used vampires for target practice and training." Benjamin looked over his shoulder at Damon for a moment and shrugged his shoulder.

"What do you care, you aren't exactly a vampire anymore." Benjamin noticed the look of unease that crossed over Damon's features and sighed. Turning around so that he could face Damon, he spoke up while reaching out and placing a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Come on, I don't need to see that man. My daughter fell in love with you for a reason right and I'm sure one of the reasons was because you had plenty of self-esteem now pull yourself together alright cause Poppa Bennett don't want his daughter messing around with no punks." Deciding to ignore the fact that maybe Benjamin was trying to call him out his name, Damon instead focused on what Benjamin had just called himself.

"Poppa Bennett is that like your frat nickname or something?" Damon asked sarcastically as he shook his head at the older man, whose only response was to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't try to disrespect that nickname its ten times better than dumb ass name Fil," Benjamin snapped as he looked over at Damon. "Now let's focus on what we're going to do tonight because judging from my watch, it's about time we get started." Benjamin said as he rubbed his hands together. "Now we're going to go to this club named Afterlife."

"Wow, creative." Damon deadpanned as he looked at Benjamin who merely rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"Please I know, anyway we're going to Afterlife to meet up with a vampire named Mathis," he reached for a picture on the table and handed it to Damon so he could see who they were going to hunt. "Hopefully we get our information and nothing happens that will result in us having to kill multiple people."

"Multiple people?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked over at Benjamin who was now handing him the gun that he had dropped on the table when he had disappeared into his bedroom to change.

"It's a club, Salvatore." Benjamin sighed as he sent him a look. "You have been to those right?" Damon just smirked and nodded his head while Benjamin pulled out one of his guns and checked the chamber. A habit he had formed during his earlier days as a mere agent for the WADA. Damon looked down at his gun and then back over at Benjamin.

"You know I may be old and all, but even back in my day we had extra bullets on hand in case we ran out and-."

"There's no need for extra clips Damon. The gun reloads the clip by itself. Besides the gun is merely insurance like I told you before," he stated with a shrug before turning to and looking at Damon who was staring at him as if he couldn't believe what he had just been told. Rolling his eyes heavenward he released a tired sigh. "Oh come on don't act so surprise, just think of it was my witchy juju bullshit." he said quoting Damon's earlier statement. Turning on his heel, Benjamin quickly made his way out of the house and down towards the garage with Damon right on his heels. When they entered the garage, Damon paused in the doorway when he saw the Chrysler 300 that Benjamin had shrunken earlier that day sitting before him as if he it hadn't been folded into a tiny matchbox car.

"What did you have to do get this back to size, Ben. Add water and wait?" Benjamin cut him a look as he made his way over to the driver's seat. Lifting a hand he pointed at the passenger side of the car.

"Get in the car Damon." he snapped out through clenched teeth as he opened his door and slipped inside, Damon waited a beat and then quickly did the same. Once he was fully in the car, Benjamin sped out of the garage.

"Damn couldn't you have at least waited until I had my seatbelt on?" Benjamin looked over at Damon for a minute before rolling his eyes.

"You have a healing ability." he said in a singsong voice as he pulled out into the heavy late night traffic, "Unlike humpy dumpy you can put yourself together again."

"Really, that's what you're going to say to me." he asked with a shake of his head while Benjamin just shrugged his shoulders and continued driving. Damon just rolled his eyes at Benjamin's silence and looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence, Benjamin cleared his throat and tapped his fingertips on the steering wheel.

"When we get there I think it would be best if you were to remain quiet and let me do all the talking." he stated seriously as he looked over at Damon who was looking back at him. Nodding his head, Damon just looked at Benjamin before glancing back at the city lights that he could see as they drove down the hillside towards the city. He knew it was time to get serious, they needed this Mathis guy to tell them what they needed to know so they could get Bonnie away from the sicko Lucius and her crazy-ass mother Alexis. He wanted Bonnie back just as much as her father did. Glancing back over at Benjamin he sighed.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, unless I'm asked-we can't make things awkward." Benjamin nodded his head in agreement.

"If that happens try not to give to much away. Lucius may hate vampires but I'm pretty sure they know his business at least the vampires on this side of the world. Knowing Lucius business helps them stay alive." he muttered with a sigh. Damon just nodded his head and leaned back in the seat. As he settled back he felt the weight of the gun at his waist. Opening an eye, he looked at Benjamin briefly before asking the one question that had been on his mind since he had been introduce to his 'insurance policy.'

"What's the likely hood of us having to-."

"Kill multiple people," Benjamin supplied with a laugh as he pulled up to a stop light and turned to look over at Damon who was silently watching and waiting for an answer. "I didn't think I'd hear that question from you, I generally thought you wouldn't care."

"I don't care, I just don't want to be bored and I feel like taking my anger out on a few people. Haven't really gotten to do that yet?" Damon said as he thought about Lucius, Alexis and the Coven. "And the people I want to hurt aren't anywhere to be found."

"Well in that case, I'd say the likely hood of us having to kill people is about fifty to a hundred percent."

"That-that. Really fifty to hundred percent."

"Yes really, it all depends on me and my attitude and patience cause some vampires seem to be quite long winded and that is one trait that annoys the hell out of me," he paused and blew out a breath while shaking his head. "And it also depends on if this guy has done anything extremely bad lately that he thinks would have gotten him mine-Azrael's attention. So you see I can't really give you a better percentage than that." Damon leaned his head on the window and thought over his long life and then glanced back at Benjamin.

"I've done some bad things during my time and I've never even heard of this whole Azrael thing until you came barging into my home." Benjamin released a snort and shook his head rapidly at Damon's words if what he had said was completely off base.

"Oh come on Damon, we both know you weren't that bad. The WADA is all about stopping the truly bad members of the supernatural society, you haven't been put in that category," he paused and look over at Damon who was opening his mouth to say something else. "Damon really you aren't that bad. You weren't farming humans for their blood or terrorizing an entire city, taking their children because you claimed to like their blood the best. I have a lot of other horrible things I can name and you wouldn't have even thought of them. Let's face it you were never that bad." he said as he pulled off the street into a small lot. Turning off the car, he looked over at Damon and sighed. "If you had been that bad my daughter would have never wanted a damn thing to with you and she certainly wouldn't have saved your life." Damon's mouth closed at the statement and both he and Benjamin just sat there in the car silently. Damon knew Benjamin was speaking the truth. Bonnie brought out the good in him and she wouldn't settled for anything less. Hell, she hadn't liked him when he had been his normal bad self back in the day but she certainly wouldn't have liked him if he had even attempted to do the things that Benjamin had pointed out besides if he had been that far gone into the dark side, he probably wouldn't wasted his time on her. "Come on let's get this over with," Benjamin said cutting into his thoughts. Damon nodded his head and reached for the door handle. "Damon if we get in trouble, show those bastards that there's a new supernatural entity in the world. Surprise the bastards before you seen them on over."

"That I can do." Damon replied as he slipped out of the car. Benjamin followed suit and exited the car as well. They walked down the street and eventually arrived at the club's front door. Damon looked up at the sign over the door that read Afterlife in blood red colors. "How original." he murmured only to receive a look from Benjamin. Walking up to the front door, the doorman eyed them and looked down at the paper in his hands.

"I don't know you old man, besides this isn't a club for old tourists." Benjamin frowned at the term and stepped over towards the doorman.

"Names Azrael." Benjamin stated on a growl before pointing towards Damon. "And this is my associate." Damon watched as the doorman's eyes widened in shock when Benjamin dropped the name Azrael. "We're here to see Mathis can you go get him for us." The doorman merely nodded his head before nervously clearing his throat.

"Oh okay well just give me a minute." he quickly turned and practically ran into the club. Once they were alone, Damon turned towards Benjamin and raised an eyebrow. Benjamin frowned at the look that Damon was currently sending him.

"What?"

"Oh so you can ask nicely to come in here," he said suggesting to the club. "But you have to break into my manor on an Armageddon cloud."

"Seriously," Benjamin murmured under his breath, but he knew Damon could hear him. "I put everything back in its rightful place so just let it go. . . let it go." he said with a wave of his hand as the doorman returned. He looked at Benjamin and Damon before opening the door and motioning them inside.

"Mathis is behind those doors over there." He said pointing across the crowded dance floor to a couple doors in the far corner being guarded by two men. Walking into the club, Damon reached over and slap his hand on Benjamin's arm.

"Seems like we're getting the VIP treatment."

"I suppose." Benjamin said as he and Damon crossed the dance floor and made their way for the door. Once they stood in front of the two men, they looked them over and opened the door which revealed itself to be a large office. Damon looked into the room and saw five men inside not counting the two doormen that entered behind them. There was one desk in the room with two chairs in front of it. He slowly took in the man seated behind the desk.

Benjamin's eyes surveyed the group until his eyes landed on Mathis who was seated at his desk with his men making a semi-circle of protection around him. Mathis smirked at them both and brushed some of his shaggy brown hair out of his face. His light brown eyes looked over Damon and then finally settled on Benjamin.

"Azrael, I never thought I see you on my doorstep. Please have a seat." Benjamin shook his head and sighed.

"This isn't a social visit." Mathis leaned back in his chair and sent a smirk, Benjamin's way.

"Oh really so why are you here?"

"I need information." Mathis chuckled and just stared at Benjamin while his men stepped forward even more. Benjamin had to fight the urge to smirk, did the man really think his vampire thugs would intimidate him. "Information I believe you can give me."

"I'm flattered you think I'm so important that I could give you information on what exactly."

"Lucius." Benjamin said dropping the name like a bomb, Damon watched as Mathis' face paled while he looked at Benjamin. "I need information on Lucius." Mathis cleared his throat and stood up from the desk.

"All information I give out generally goes for a price. An exchange if you will." Mathis said smoothly as he patted down his suit while looking at him.

"Of course an exchange," Benjamin replied slowly as if he were deep in thought. "How about this, you and your men live that's the only toll I'm willing to pay for information that you will eventually give me." Damon stood by silently and watched as Bonnie's father slipped into his Azrael personality. Ever since they stepped into the club, Benjamin's face had become like stone. His facial features gave nothing away. Mathis' eyes darkened at Benjamin's words and Damon could see just a hint of fang which clued him in on just how anger the vampire was getting.

"That's not how this works."

"That's how I work." Benjamin replied as he looked Mathis right in the eyes. "Either way I'm going to get my information. I don't care if it's willing or forced," he took a step forward and Damon watched as Mathis' men stepped forward. Benjamin eyed them all before settling his gaze back on Mathis. "Now is it going to be willing or forced-it's your choice." Mathis loudly snarled at Benjamin's words and that seemed to be the sign that his men were waiting on. In the blink of an eye, they all rushed forward crashing in on Damon and Benjamin from the front and the back, incisors down ready to kill them both.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N: Alright's another week and that means it's time for another update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ David Fishwick, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, mrs mathis, shannon, Cynner, Amargo, Vie and Phelycia_. Thank you all, I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Four

Benjamin allowed a small smirk to come over his features as he watched the five vampires rushing towards him and Damon. "Take care of the two behind us, I'll handle these guys." he shouted out running forward into the fray. Damon watched Benjamin rush forward and turned around just in time to duck under a wayward fist. Stumbling back, he blocked the next hit from the other vampire who snarled out him like a rabid dog.

"Alright then." he grunted out as he reached out and slammed his fist into the dark haired one's temple driving his body directly into the floor. Looking up, he sidestepped the other man as he came in with a vicious bite that he was sure would have taken out his neck.

Benjamin rushed the five vampires and immediately started fighting them all, he slammed his shoulder into one and sent him flying back into the desk that Mathis had been sitting behind during their brief meeting. As he looked at his work, one of the vampires grabbed him from behind the back and started squeezing as hard as he could while trying to latch onto his throat with his teeth. Benjamin bent his knees and jumped up. Using his strength, he propelled himself over the vampire's back while at the same time reaching behind his back for his gun. When he landed he pressed the barrel of the gun into the back of the vampire's skull and pulled the trigger. As the vampire's dead body fell to the floor, he saw Mathis heading for the exit. "You're not going anywhere, Mathis" he shouted as he sent out a spell that locked them all into the room, he didn't want Mathis making an unexpected get away. Jumping back he barely missed two other vampires that had been coming in for the kill. Reaching out, he grabbed one and tossed him over his shoulder while firing off two shots at Mathis. Both wooden bullets hit the vampire in his legs, he watched him go down with a cry before turning his attentions to the remaining vampires. He could see Damon squaring off with the two that had been by the door. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at the remaining vampires and sighed. "Come on I know you can do better than that." They all snarled and rushed him. Deciding that he needed to even the fight a bit, he lifted his hands and swept them out. His power caught the two vampires in the lead and knocked them into the wall. His powers kept them locked there. Snapping his finger, both of them bursted into flames as he decided to fight the other two straight up. Looking at the wooden desk that had been broken earlier, he raised his hand an pulled out a shard of wood that flew directly into his hands. Spinning he thrusted the stake at one of the vampires, but the vampire easily sidestepped it and slammed his fist into Benjamin's shoulder. The blow was enough to drop him to his knees. Groaning, he rolled out of the way just as the vampire tried to slam his foot down on his head. "I'm getting to old for this shit." he grunted out beneath his breath as he looked back up and focused on the fight currently going on around him.

Damon groaned as one of the vampires landed a blow to his side, arching his body he tried to evade the next hit but found he couldn't. The vampire slammed his fist into his face and Damon quickly found himself on the floor. Scrambling up, he wiped his bloody lip and frowned at the guys before him. He felt his incisors grow as he rushed forward intent on ending this fight. Moving faster than he remembered he could, slammed his fist into the nearest vampire's face while launching himself at the other vampire and tackling him to the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of one of the chairs that had been broken during their fight. Ripping off the leg, he drove it through the vampire's chest and jumped up just as the other vampire was picking himself off the floor. Rushing over, he grabbed the vampire by the head and snapped his neck just as his fist drove itself into the vampire's chest. He froze as the vampire looked up at him in shock as blood slowly built up in his mouth before rolling out over his chin. Yanking his hand out, he held up the dead vampire and wiped his hand off on the vampire's shirt before pushing him to the ground. Turning around he looked at what Benjamin Bennett was doing and if he needed any help.

Benjamin grunted out as he took another hit, the punch sent him stumbling back into the wall next to the smoldering body of the one of the vampires he had torched earlier. Glaring at the two vampires left, he sighed. He could see Damon standing off to the side watching him, trying to see if he was needed. "Go make sure Mathis doesn't try to run." he shouted out as he pushed himself off the wall and glared at the two vampires. "I'll handle these two."

"Are you sure?" One vampire growled out angrily.

"I think I've done a good job so far." Benjamin said with a smile. "Look at your friend on the floor," he said gesturing to the vampire he had shot in the head. "Or just ask these two." he said lifting his hands and pointing to the two smoldering bodies. "I think I've done a fine job and I guess I should finish up." The vampire snarled and rushed forward with his partner not far behind. Benjamin raised his hands again and shouted out "Cruor." As soon as the word hit the air, the vampires rushing towards him stopped and bent over in pain. Benjamin watched as they fell to their knees, he walked over to them and knelt down in front of them just as blood began leaking from their eyes, nose, ears and mouth and every other pore in their bodies. He studied them as they looked at him in silent horror. "Like I said," he mumbled as he watched the blood pore from them. "I think I've done a good job so far." Standing up, he looked over at Damon who was holding on Mathis and staring at the scene in shock and horror. Looking back down at the vampires, Benjamin felt himself sighing. "Let me put you two out of your misery." Lifting his jacket, he pulled out a gun. Walking over to one vampire, he placed it at his heart and pulled the trigger before moving on and doing it to the next guy. Standing up, he looked at Mathis who was literally crying in Damon's hold. Moving so he was standing directly in front of him, he knelt down and sighed.

"Please." Mathis groaned out as he looked up at the man known as Azrael. Benjamin studied his face for a moment before pushing himself back up.

"Mathis just remember this," he said calmly as he placed the gun back in its holster. "Whatever hell I give you tonight you brought it on yourself."

"No please." Benjamin stopped at Mathis' tears and turned back on him, his eyes growing dark with rage.

"Don't beg me now," he shouted out as he looked at the man. "I gave you a chance when I first came here now all you can hope for is a quick death." Lifting his gaze towards Damon, he released a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Just a little wiped out I guess," he looked around the room and sighed. "We better go-are you ready for the jump?" Damon slowly nodded his head as Benjamin lifted his hands up. Tightening his hold on Mathis, Damon closed his eyes and waited for the feeling.

Once they landed back in the house that was Benjamin's safe house, Damon released Mathis who dropped to his knees and immediately began vomiting on the hardwood floor. Benjamin stood off to the side watching the scene with disgust. "At least it wasn't all over the rug." he murmured as he took off his suit jacket and frowned as he spied a rip in the sleeve. Tossing it aside, he rolled up his sleeves and mentally pulled a chair across the door. Lifting Mathis off the floor he tossed the vampire into the chair, as the vampire tried to get up, he slowly shook his head. "Do you really want to test my patience further?"

"Please I'll tell you anything you want."

"You already were." Benjamin sneered as he rolled up the sleeves of his white oxford shirt and sighed at the blood he saw on it. Shaking his head, he walked over to table that Damon hadn't seen before and picked up a needle. "All of this could have been avoided, hell I wanted to avoid all of this." Benjamin murmured. "But leave it up to you guys to make me do my job even when I'm feeling a little generous." Damon sniffed the air and frowned as the scent of vervain hit his nostrils, he looked at the needle and just knew that it was vervain in there. "This will keep you in that chair while I ask you some questions," Benjamin walked over to the chair and lifted Mathis' arm. He held on tightly despite the vampire's inhuman like struggles. "Now this might sting a bit." With that said, Benjamin shoved the needle deep into Mathis' arm and stepped back. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched as Mathis screamed out pain, looking over at Damon, he watched as the young cringed as well. No doubt reliving his time as a vampire his run-ins with the vervain plant as well.

"Do you need to leave?" he asked. "It's only going to get worst from here." Benjamin replied lowly as he looked back over at Mathis.

"Why?"

"I guess I feel the exact same why you do?" Benjamin said as he looked at Damon while drowning out Mathis' cries of pain. "I want to hurt someone too-and since Lucius isn't here, well I guess he'll do."

"So you're just going to kill him?" Damon asked, Benjamin looked at him for a moment before looking at Mathis' screaming form on the chair. He watched as Mathis bounced in the chair as the vervain swept through his system shutting down body part after body part.

"That was already in the cards the moment he attacked us. What did I tell you before we entered the club-if he would cooperate if he hadn't done anything bad enough to gain Azrael's attention. Looks like he has been doing something to gain my attention, so I'll just go ahead and get this out of the way."

Bonnie sat huddled up on the bed in the room that Lucius had left her in, with her arms wrapped protectively around her still flat belly. Every so often, her fingers would brush against the cut that Lucius had left in her stomach. He had tried to get her to ingest his blood after realizing that he had marred her 'soft beautiful flesh,' as he called it, but she had resisted. She didn't want to drink his blood and she didn't want that for her and Damon's baby either. Leaning against the mountain of pillows she thought over everything that she had learned while with Hecate while trying to ignore the fact that she was starving. When Hecate had talked about her child with Damon, she had figured the goddess had meant sometime in the future not the immediate present. She heard movement outside the door and directed her gaze towards the large wooden door wondering if Lucius would be making another appearance. After his little speech about him being a monster, he had stormed out leaving her alone. She welcomed the peace, it actually gave her some time to think over all the information that Hecate had given her. Mostly her mind stayed on two topics. The first one being the fact that her mother, Giselle, Jasmine and Vincent were here and that those three plus one last person was meant to be apart of her Coven. The second topic was the fact that Damon, Elena, Stefan and her father knew she wasn't dead and she hoped that they were looking for her. She heard the latch on the door move and lifted her gaze towards the door just as a dark haired man opened the door and walked in while carrying a tray full of hot food. She could seem the steam rising from her position on the bed. She could feel his energy and instantly knew he was what Damon liked to call a vitch. "Who are you?" she snapped out angrily even though he looked vaguely familiar. The man paused at the door and shifted the tray in his hands while closing the door with his free hand. He almost looked as if her words had startled him, even though he looked like a man that didn't get startled. Walking over to the bed, he sat the tray down on the table near her bed. Bonnie felt her gaze lock with the tray, she started it silently while looking at him.

"My name is Nikolas Carr." he stated simply as he looked at her and waited for her to recognize the last name. Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at the man standing before her. Now that she really looked at him, he did look like Vincent. As she took him in, she could hear Vincent and Giselle telling her about how he had died and how they were still mourning his death and all that. Lifting her gaze towards his dark eyes she murmured.

"They told me you were dead." Nikolas slowly nodded his head at her words for a second before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down. He looked at her for a moment and then pointed towards the food on the tray.

"You need to eat up-for your strength and all that." he stated lowly. Bonnie just looked at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"They told me you were dead." she repeated, Nikolas just shrugged his shoulder as he looked at the girl before him.

"And I am-I'm a vampire and that means I'm as dead as can be. My heart doesn't beat, I don't have to breath or any of that mess. I'm dead." he finished simply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now eat." Bonnie watched him for a moment while thinking about Vincent and Giselle, she hated the way they had done her. They made her care, gained her loyalty and made her look like a fool. They had been working for Lucius this whole time.

"Let me guess you work for Lucius."

"Yes, I am his second in command." he murmured without a hint of pride in his voice as he looked her directly in the eyes. Bonnie wanted to ask him, why did he sound so unhappy. They joined Lucius, they wanted to be apart of his Coven. She paused as she remembered Jaxon's story and how Lucius had basically forced him into the Coven by turning him and then making him kill all the people in Marcel's village. Maybe they hadn't join of their own freewill at least Nikolas didn't seem like it.

"Why are you here?"

"Lucius is furious with you," he pointed out simply. "It seems your words have hurt his feelings." he sent her a smirk then and shrugged his shoulders. "So he sent me to look after you, until tomorrow." Those words gathered her attention, looking at Nikolas she asked.

"What happens tomorrow?"

"My brother, Giselle and Jasmine get brought into the Coven and Lucius finally gets to tell Alexis something before he kills her." Nikolas replied with a sigh. "Might as well tell you that Vince, Giselle and Jasmine are going to die too as well as-." Me. He looked at her and studied her face for a moment before sighing. "That is what is going to happen."

"What do you mean that he will turn them into what you all are?"

"No, that isn't what I mean." Nikolas replied, not really sure why he was sharing all of this with Bonnie who was looking at him as if she were literally sick over the fact that Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine had to die. He wasn't sure if she was upset over Alexis' news as well but he could see that she was a nice girl so he wouldn't put it pass her.

"Why would he kill them? They brought me to him." she whispered as she looked up at him for an explanation. Nikolas leaned back in his chair studying her for a bit wondering just how much he could tell her about what was going on and if Lucius would even care. It wasn't like her tears would stop Lucius from killing them-besides would she even cry for them.

"Because he's going to put them through the bonding ceremony for his Coven and they won't be able to do it. They won't be able to forsake your Coven and joins his." Nikolas pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders so therefore he's going to kill us-them." he stuttered out the last part while watching Bonnie's face for a reaction. She slowly shook her head as she remembered some of Hecate's words. She had told her point blank that Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine were to be apart of her Coven and that there was one last person that needed to be brought in that wasn't her mother. Lifting her head up she looked at Nikolas and knew that Hecate had meant him.

"So what are you going to do stand around and watch Lucius do all this? Despite what I now believe about Giselle and Vincent-I know that they love you. I could see it in their eyes when they talked about you. Would you really stand by and watch them die." Nikolas pushed himself up from the chair and looked down at Bonnie. He would have loved nothing more than to tell her that he wasn't loyalty to Lucius, that he was simply doing his job so he could stay alive. As he headed towards the door, he looked back at her and sighed.

"Eat your food, I'll be back in the morning to show you around the compound." he said before slipping out of the room. Closing the door, he leaned against it for a second and took a deep calming breath.

"Is she eating?" Nikolas lifted his head up and saw Lucius standing in the shadows of the hallway with a book tucked underneath his arm watching him with a raised eyebrow. Pushing himself off the hard wooden door, Nikolas slowly nodded his head while focusing his attention on the noise currently coming from the room. He could hear the silverware scrapping on the plate and knew from that noise that she was eating her meal. Looking back at Lucius he spoke up since the man was still waiting on his response.

"Yes sir, I had to talk her into it." He watched as Lucius' grip on the book tightened and that's when he noticed that it was Grimoire.

"Good at least she's doing that." Lucius replied with a sneer, still smarting from her calling him a monster. He had never liked the term especially when it had been used against him in the past. "Tomorrow I want you to watch over her as I prepare for the Coven bonding ceremony." Lucius nodded his head.

"Yes sir, I already promised her a tour of compound can I still do that?" Lucius' eyes narrowed at his words before nodded his head.

"You can," Lucius murmured as he took a step out of the shadows and moved to stand directly in front of Nikolas. "But in the future try not to make plans with her without my knowledge and permission unless you want to piss me off.'

"Of course sir, in fact I was just on my way to tell you and ask for your permission." Nikolas choked out as he looked Lucius directly in the eyes. The older man studied him for a moment before releasing sigh as if he were tired.

"Of course you were," Lucius murmured as he sent Nikolas a cold look along with a cold smile before stepping back out of his personal space. "Oh and since the ceremony is tomorrow you might want to go and check on Alexis, your brother, Giselle and Jasmine-you and I both know that tomorrow will be their last day here on this earth." Lucius chuckled as Nikolas' body stilled with tension. Taking in Nikolas' shocked expression, Lucius allowed himself to laugh aloud. "Oh come on Nikolas, do you really expect me not to have planned this." Lucius pointed out as he sobered. "When they came in my Coven-connected to her, I already knew I no longer held their loyalty, so they're useless. Besides we both know they will reject me and the Coven during the ceremony-and I don't handle rejection well." he studied Nikolas as he allowed his words to sink in. "They can't be trusted, Nikolas. You know this." Nikolas felt sick to his stomach as he stood out here in the hall discussing his family and friends upcoming deaths. Crossing his arms behind his back, Nikolas lowered his head and directed his gaze towards the floor at his feet. He didn't want Lucius to see whatever emotion was currently in his eyes because the other man would know the truth. That he wasn't loyal either.

"Yes sir I know." He nearly jumped out of his skin, when Lucius laid his hand on his shoulder. Lifting his gaze, he looked up at Lucius who sighed deeply as if he were torturing himself with what he was about to say next.

"I-I see you as a son, Nikolas. I brought you here since you were a young boy. I don't want to take them from you but I must have order in my ranks." Nikolas quickly glanced away from him as he heard the words that Lucius had just spoken. He could feel rage building up inside of him at the man's words. This was the man that had murdered his father and mother and was planning to do the same to Vincent, Jasmine and Giselle. "I know you love her but she went against me as did your brother and Jasmine. I can't have them in my ranks and to let them live would go against everything I am." Which is a monster, Nikolas thought angrily as he allowed Lucius' words to seep in. "I'll give you the rest of tonight unless, Bonnie calls you for something, you have the rest of the night to say your good-byes. Only tonight cause once tomorrow hits, I'll kill them one by one for their betrayal." With that said, Lucius took his hand off Nikolas' shoulder and strolled off towards his chambers. Nikolas stood out in the hallway and watched as he disappeared, before walking over to the far wall and leaning against it heavily. He could feel tears threatening to escape. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. Tried to force himself not to turn around and fight Lucius one on one. Oh he knew he would lose but there was no point in not trying. He stood there silently for a few minutes gathering strength to go on and see Vincent, Jasmine and Giselle. If this was to be their last night here on this earth, then he needed to say his good-byes.

"Nikolas." he looked up as he heard Bonnie call his name from the doorway, he saw her opening the door. He looked up and saw two guards making their way towards the door. Lifting his hands up, he looked at one than the other.

"She called me." he simply stated as he walked over to the door and slipped inside. Bonnie stepped back and quickly made her way over to the bed. "Do you want more food? I know you must be hungry since you were out for sometime." he said as he walked over to the now empty tray that was lying on the edge of her bed. Reaching down to pick it up, he froze as Bonnie laid a hand on his wrist.

"He's really going to kill them isn't he?" she asked, and Nikolas didn't have to even ask who she meant. Closing his eyes, he thought up the best way to answer her question because he was sure the guards were listening in on them at the moment.

"Yes, they went against him. They are no longer loyalty to him and therefore they are a liability." he said robotically as he looked at her. Bonnie released his wrist and sighed while walking away from him. He watched her silently not really knowing what she was feeling, after all his brother, Jasmine and Giselle did betray her.

"Do you remember my question?" Nikolas studied her back before shaking his head.

"I do." Bonnie turned back around then and looked at him, for some odd reason she knew she could trust him. Trust him to help her. She had listened to the entire conversation that he had Lucius had outside the room. She had a feeling that he didn't like Lucius and she wasn't going to ignore her gut. She wanted out of the compound and she knew the only way that would happen is if she got her Coven back. It was true they had betrayed her but she couldn't stop the want-the need to help them. Alexis had told her back in Mystic Falls that once they formed the Coven. That they all would feel a protectiveness for one another. She knew the reason she was here at the moment was because Hecate had interfered she had forced down their protectiveness towards her all because she was suppose to find Nikolas who she was certain was the last member of her Coven. So perhaps Hecate would interfere this time and help him see that they could escape that they could leave there if they all worked together.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to stand there and let him kill your friend, your brother and the woman you love or-." Nikolas shot her a glare, and quickly walked over to the door. She was sure he was going to leave but instead he placed his hand on the wall and mumbled a quick incantation.

"You need to be mindful that you are in a compound full of people loyal to him."

"Does that mean you aren't?" she asked bluntly. He clenched his jaw and she could see the muscle moving beneath his skin. Nikolas studied her for a moment before looking down at his hands, as his mind went in several different places. He thought of his brother and how he had protected him since he had been torn from his mother's stomach. How he had protective Giselle, the moment she was dragged into the compound in the dead of night. He thought over everything he had experienced within these walls and finally he looked back up at Bonnie who was watching him with hope shining brightly in her eyes.

He slowly lowered his hands and clenched them into fists while looking at her.

"I'm whatever I need to be to save my family and friends." At the sight of her smile, he knew he had finally found the way out and he was going to do anything to make sure that he, Vincent, Jasmine and Giselle got out Lucius' hold once and for all.

Damon watched as Mathis sat deathly still in the chair, his muscles had all stopped moving a few minutes ago and now he just sat in the chair the only thing moving were his eyes. Benjamin had placed him under a silencing spell to stop his crying and pleading, claiming that the man was literally making himself sick. Pushing himself off the car, he watched as the man's eyes widened in fear. Shaking his head, he exited the room and headed towards the kitchen where Benjamin said he'd be. He found the man sipping a cup of coffee while picking off a plate of eggs and bacon while reading a paper. "Has he stopped moving?" Benjamin asked without looking up.

"Yeah." Damon said as he walked over to the table and plucked off one of Benjamin's slices of bacon. The older man shot him a harsh glare but all Damon did in the face of that was pop the bacon into his mouth.

"Then I should go in there and start asking him questions, you're welcome to stay out here if you want?" Benjamin said as he sat the paper down and to the side before grabbing his mug and taking a quick sip from it.

"I think I'll go in there with you." Damon stated coolly as he looked at Benjamin before sitting down at the table. The older man merely stared at him for a moment before forking off a mouthful of eggs.

"Damon?"

"Yes." Damon answered while lifting his head up and looking at Benjamin. The older man studied him for a bit before speaking.

"When you were a vampire-did anyone use the Cruor spell on you?" Damon's eyes widened briefly before waving off the question.

"We should really go in there and question this guy so we can get a move on trying to find Bonnie." Damon suggested as he looked at Benjamin who just silently watched him.

"I only ask because when I used it in Mathis' office, you looked like you were reliving a nightmare so I'll ask you again has anyone used the Cruor spell on you before?" Damon looked at Bonnie's father and wondered why this was so important to the man. Sighing, he turned his head away from him and just nodded.

"Yeah, it was no biggie."

"That's a lie." Benjamin stated coolly. "That spell has to be one of the most cruelest ever devised. I only use to end fights and then I usually shoot the victims in the name of mercy." Benjamin replied as he studied him. "Who used it on you?" Damon clenched his jaw and looked pointedly at the table before speaking.

"It happened the first time Lucius sent people after Bonnie," he murmured. "Jaxon told me that they would have easier time if Garrett was dead so I went off to do it alone. I killed Garrett but Marcel got me," he paused and clenched his fists on this thighs. "He tortured me all night long-he would force the blood out of me make me drink again and then repeat the whole process. He figured that if he returned me to Bonnie near dead that she would come running to deal with him, which she did," he said as he lifted his gaze to look at Benjamin. "I just-when I saw them I remembered that night. I remember my blood running out of my body. I remember it all and seeing that just well you know." Benjamin nodded his head and looked at the man who had gained his daughter's love.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." he stated simply, Damon slowly shook his head at Benjamin's words and sighed.

"I'm not-if I hadn't gone there. Garrett would have still been alive and who knows what might have happen. I went there to protect Bonnie in the way that I could at the time so I don't regret it and I'm not sorry it happen," he sighed and looked over at Benjamin. "I just hate remembering that night with Marcel." Benjamin just looked at him silently before slowly shaking his head as if he couldn't believe something.

"Every minute you prove to me just how worthy you are of my daughter and her love." he stated as he pushed himself up from the table and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Damon behind.

Benjamin headed into the room where Mathis was being held and thought over what Damon had just told him. The boy truly did love his daughter which was something he already knew but that story that he had just told proved it. When he had performed the spell back at the office, he had seen Damon's face as the men had dropped to their feet and instantly wondered why he would have that type of reaction to the spell and now that he knew his respect for the boy had just went up tremendously. Glancing over at Mathis, he rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbow and looked at the man. "I think it's time you told me what you know." he said as he lifted his hand and a audible pop sounded in the room. "Where is Lucius located." he asked over Mathis' frantic panting. "Answer me."

"What! What do you want to know?" Mathis gasped out. Benjamin barely spared the door a glance as Damon slipped into the room.

"I want to know where I can find Lucius-I know you know the areas to stay away from so you don't get captured by him and his people. If you tell me without the usual games, I'll kill you quick, but if you toy with me then I'll toy with you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright I just had to address this week's episode on TVD. I know I was pissed off by what Damon said but after a little while I thought about it and all I have to say is actions really do speak louder than words. If he really felt that way he wouldn't have given a damn and he would have let Bonnie off herself in this episode after all that falls in line with his thought right. However he didn't let that go down, but make no mistake he did piss me off with that stupid ass line. Made me feel like punching him in the heart with stake or calling Blade and telling him about the vampire problem in Mystic Falls LOL.**

**So I'll just file that stupid line under the label- giving Dele (whatever I refuse to write that name in my story) a bone in a episode full of Bamon moments, cause let's face it The Bamon dance blew their dance out the water. All that grinding and grooving hehe. Ian and Kat melted my T.V. with all that sexual heat.**

**Up next for this story- The Coven Bonding Ceremony. I wonder what the plan is.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, except my OCs

**A/N: Alright it's time for another chapter but first off let me thank my reviewers from last time; _Quizas, mrs mathis, NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, babyshan211, aprilf00l, CrimsonEyedCullen, Vie, and Phelycia_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Five

Damon was sitting in the living room later on that night deciding that he would leave Benjamin to do what it was he usually did was Azrael. He ignored the pained filled screams and pleas that had come from the other room and simply sipped on some whiskey he had found in the kitchen. He hoped that Mathis eventually told Benjamin what they wanted to know, so they could finally move out and find Bonnie. As the days went by, Damon felt sicker and sicker. The longer Bonnie remained in Lucius' clutches the more his imagination ran wild with different scenarios that would have drove a lesser man insane. Instead of going crazy tonight, he decided to drink. Another blood curling scream assaulted his ear drums and then absolute silence. Damon lifted his head up at that, normally what followed a scream was more pleading. The door to the room opened and Benjamin strolled out with the black sheet that held his torture weapons. "Do you want me to get rid of the body?" Damon asked as he took in the blood splattered clothing that Benjamin now wore. The older man sat his things down on the table and shook his head. "Did you talk?" Damon asked this time his voice filled with an anxiousness that he never would have associated with himself in the past.

"Yes he talked-he gave me the information we need." Benjamin said as he unrolled the blanket and the scent of copper assaulted Damon's nostrils. He looked over at the weapons and found them all coated in blood. Benjamin noticed what had gained his attention and released a tired sigh while shrugging his shoulders. "Despite my warning-he decided to toy with me so I had to toy back." Damon raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked. Benjamin picked up one of the weapons and stared at it before looking over at Damon.

"I'm not so far gone that I get overly happy when killing-no this is more of a job to me." he said with a shrug as he thought about all the things he had done to Mathis in that room. He was glad, Damon had decided to leave. He was positive that if the vampire had stayed his opinion of him would have changed. Besides no one needed to know all of the things that made him Azrael, it just wasn't done.

"What did you do with the body-cause we need to get rid of it and move out." Damon said as he sat the whiskey down in front of him and gave Benjamin his full attention. Benjamin looked over at Damon and then focused back on cleaning his tools.

"You didn't smell the-I burnt him to ashes." Benjamin said with a sigh as he looked over at Damon who was currently looking at him as if he were absolutely crazy. "What! We needed to get rid of the body-."

"Are you crazy?" Damon finally forced out as he glared at Benjamin who merely shrugged and sat the now clean weapon down.

"A bit, you have to be a little crazy to do the jobs I do." he stated calmly as he allowed his gaze to settle on Damon. "Now like I was saying before you called me out my name. We needed to get rid of the body and I don't think dropping it off somewhere and claiming animal attack would be the best thing for us to do." he said with a shrug as he picked up another bloody weapon and began cleaning it. Damon's mouth dropped open at that.

"Are you trying to talk about me?"

"No, just vampires in general. Anyone with sense would know that's not an animal attack especially since there would only be about two puncture wounds in the neck after the blood was cleared away." he said with a shake of his head. "Ashes are better anyway. There's nothing left to cause suspicion." Damon nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you're right."

"Please you know I'm right." Benjamin replied snobbishly as he looked over at Damon who merely rolled his eyes at his words. "You need to just admit it-believe life would be much better." Rolling his eyes Damon pushed himself out of his chair.

"I swear it's like hot and cold with you. One moment I think we're cool and the next-." Benjamin turned to him then and shook his head.

"It's not hot and cold-right now I'm just pissed."

"Why, don't tell me he didn't know anything. You said he gave us the information we need so what the hell are you pissed about," Damon snapped as his mind flashed to Bonnie. His imagination immediately creating a scene where she was fighting off Lucius and how the man was probably retaliating because of it. "Oh God please don't tell me that-."

"He only knew so much or so little." Benjamin said interrupting Damon. He could see where the boy's mind was going and he needed to put a stop to it. Damon immediately calmed down at his words and slumped with relief. "He could only tell me what he heard which unfortunately isn't that helpful." At the look, Damon sent his way he sighed. "But it's helpful enough."

"Alright so what is it."

"Like I suspected, Lucius is an old soul. Mathis told me that the compound is on an island somewhere nearby. Unfortunately there are plenty of islands nearby that could in fact be where Lucius is and I also have to take into account that Lucius could be hiding the island."

"How?"

"Lucius is one of the very first people to practice witchcraft," Benjamin replied as he sent Damon a look. "Did you think he was weak?"

"He must be if he's constantly sending people out to do his dirty work." Damon growled out as he thought about Vincent, Alexis, Giselle and Jasmine. "If he was so strong, he would have come out and gotten Bonnie himself."

"Yes he would have if he thought that way. He likes the idea of commanding and making people do for him. He gets off on it, Jacob told me as much." Benjamin said with a small sigh. "If there's one thing a person should know about Lucius it's that he loves to test those underneath his command because it makes him feel powerful." Damon crossed his arms over his chest and just nodded his head. Oh, he'd see just how powerful Lucius felt when he ripped the man's heart out and gave it to him.

"Okay so what about these islands-if he's blocking the one he's on then how are we going to get there."

"I have to get in contact with some people and then we'll head out."

"Head out-we don't even know where we're going. Are you even listening to me? How is making a few calls going to help us find an island that is being blocked by this guy." Damon snapped out impatiently as he looked at Benjamin who was putting his weapons away. Benjamin didn't answer him until he was finished with the task.

"That is why I'll be making a few calls. I need to check with some of my people. If he's blocking the island that means that there have probably been a few unexplained wrecks at sea with absolutely no survivors." he locked eyes with Damon and frowned. "It's a perfect way to get humans to the island with no one the wiser."

"Alright so what are these people going to do?"

"Help me find the area that has the most ship wrecks and then we'll head out to investigate." he picked up his cell phone off the table. "And then we'll get my daughter back and send Lucius straight to hell."

"You mean kill him?" Damon said in confusion, Benjamin who had been in the middle of dialing a number on his cell phone stopped and looked at him.

"No I mean send him to hell." Benjamin said so strongly, that Damon had to look at him as if he had lost his mind but he knew deep down the man hadn't. Benjamin had spoken with a tone that suggested that he had done things, things that he probably couldn't even imagine. He just didn't know if he wanted to add to that list, that sending people to hell was also apart of Benjamin's job description. Meeting Damon's stare, Benjamin smirked. "Did you really think Azrael was just a nickname?"

Nikolas slowly blinked his eyes open as the first rays of sunlight came into his room hitting him as he laid in his bed slowly warming his pale cold flesh. He stared up at the ceiling as he allowed the sun to do it's work while he dwelled over the upcoming events today. Today was the Coven bonding ceremony or as he had been looking at it since their return the day the rest of his family died at the hands of Lucius. Lifting an arm, he covered his face and clenched his jaw as he thought over what he was going to do. He could hear Bonnie's voice in his head, telling him of her plan and how it would work out for them all. He hoped it worked, but he just wasn't sure. He had been around Lucius for to long and had seen him discover betrayal after betrayal and how he dealt with those that went against him. Bonnie's plan mostly relied on the actions of not only his brother but of Lucius as well. He didn't know if he should put his faith into something as intangible as that. Shifting, he slowly sat up in bed and released a broken tired sigh. His mind had been racing all night wondering if he could handle what he had to do today. It was something he wasn't looking forward too, something he would probably hate himself for doing but if Bonnie's plan was going to work it needed to be done if they wanted a chance at escaping with everyone. Getting out of bed, he headed towards his bathroom so he could get ready for the day. Oh, how he wished Bonnie hadn't refused his suggestion last night. He was okay with dying and he was sure his brother felt the same way as long as the girls were okay. Bonnie though had refused his suggestion to leave and told him point blank that she would only escape with every member of her Coven. No one would get left behind. Even Alexis. When she had mentioned the woman, he couldn't understand why she wanted to save her. However, he quickly attributed to her kind heart. Closing his eyes he bowed his head and sent up a quick pray to God hoping that this one day he would choose to listen to the pleas of an abomination. Just this once.

Nearly an hour later, he was buttoning up his shirt when there was a knock on the door, rolling his eyes he lifted a hand and waved it in the air. The door swung open and on the other side stood Richard with a look of surprise on his face. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I could smell your stink from here." Nikolas murmured coolly as he turned around and met the glare that always seemed to find itself on Richard's face whenever he was nearby. Sighing, he swept his eyes over the other man. "What is it?" At his question, Richard crossed his arms over his chest and allowed himself to reveal a small smirk. Unable to take his usual antics, Nikolas glared at him and growled out. "What is it?"

"I was just coming to get you, Nikolas." he paused and leaned against the doorframe as the smirk on his face grew even wider. "It seems that Lucius wants to speak with you," he shook his head. "Oh and he's furious." Nikolas eyed Richard silently as he felt a ball of fear drop into the pit of his stomach. Pushing that fear down, he tried his best to calm down. Richard was probably just messing with him anyway. "He wants to meet with you now." Deciding not to bother with Richard, he quickly exited his room, boldly pushing Richard out of the way with all of his strength out of the doorway and into the hall. "I hope he kills you for whatever you did and then I'll finally get a crack at Giselle. She looks like she'll make-." he didn't get to finish his sentence as Nikolas snatched him up and slammed him up against the wall so hard that one of the metal holster that lined the wall exploded out of his gut. Nikolas barely blinked as some of the Richard's blood landed on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep her name out of your mouth," he growled out enraged as a hint of fang made it's appearance. Disgusted, he pushed himself away Richard completely ignoring the pained moans and curses from Richard and headed off down the hallway. Before he turned the corner he looked back at Richard who was still struggling to get off the wall. "Don't worry I'll send a guard down to help you."

When he was finally in front of Lucius' door, the fear that had settled in the bottom of Nikolas' stomach during Richard's visit came alive again as he stared at the dark wooden doors that led to Lucius' rooms. He paused for only a moment just as Lucius's thundering voice called out telling him to enter. Opening the door, he entered the room carefully and looked over near Lucius' desk and found the man standing by his window. Closing the door, he stood there and studied the man silently before releasing a small sigh. "Richard told me you wanted to see me, sir."

"That I did," Lucius said his voice as cold as ice as he continued looking out the window that overlooked the courtyard of the compound. Nikolas silently wondered what the other man was thinking as the ball of fear in his gut tightened. Lucius stood by the window with his arms directly behind his back, breathing in deeply as if he was struggling to catch his breath. When he finally turned around the blackness of his eyes almost made Nikolas run from the room. He barely had enough time to convince himself to stay before the other man rushed him. Lucius in his fury wrapped his hand around Nikolas' throat and slowly began crushing his windpipe. Struggling against his hold, Nikolas wrapped his hands around Lucius' wrist and trying to get him to stop but that proved to be rather difficult since Lucius was thousands of years older than him. Lifting Nikolas off the floor, Lucius slammed the younger man back against the door splintering the wood and pulling a small groan of pain from Nikolas' lips. "Why were you in Bonnie's room last night for nearly thirty minutes." Lucius snapped out his eyes nothing but black pits as he glared up at the boy. Nikolas' eyes widened slightly, he should have known those guards would have reported the incident back to Lucius, they were after all some of Richard's men. He had to think fast before Lucius ripped his heart out. At his silence, Lucius tightened his grip on his throat and pulled Nikolas towards him until they were basically nose to nose. "Tell me why now and do it quickly-I would hate to have to kill you." Nikolas looked Lucius in the eyes and saw that the older man was promising if he failed to provide an answer that would satisfy him. Nikolas croaked out a sound, and Lucius loosened his grip. Once he felt a little air rushing into his lungs, Nikolas spoke up weakly.

"She called me in there after our talk," he paused nervously and looked at Lucius who was studying him silently. "You told me before you left to take care of her," he rushed out when he saw Lucius' eyes narrowing. Closing his eyes, he silently cursed Richard and his little lackeys. The gossiping bitches he growled out in his mind. "When I came in I thought she wanted something else to eat but instead she wanted to ask me about my brother, Giselle and Jasmine. She was afraid you were going to kill them." At those words, Lucius released Nikolas and stepped back as he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees gasping for air.

"I knew she was smart, she's a Bennett witch after all but she's ruining the surprises I have in stored for her today." he said coolly as he shook his head and walked away from Nikolas and back over to his desk. His rage from before definitely cooled. Sitting down with a sigh, he looked at Nikolas who still was on the ground obviously waiting for his throat to finish healing. Rolling his eyes, he watched Nikolas silently before speaking. "I'm sorry for my jealous display," he looked down at the hand that had been wrapped around Nikolas' throat earlier and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm quite possessive especially since I finally have my witch." he murmured with a tired sigh. He watched as Nikolas pushed himself up to his feet. "Did you know I stayed up all night working on the Alexis thing-figuring out what happened and when Richard sent his men in here with that piece of news well I had to spend the rest of my night talking myself out of killing you in your sleep," he sent a cold look Nikolas' way. "You know for the perceived betrayal."

"I would never betray you." Nikolas forced out as he looked at the man wondering if he could see the lie in his eyes. Lucius merely crossed his arms over his chest at the words and sent Nikolas a cool smile.

"I want to believe that, Nikolas. Really I do, however I've had to many people betray me over the years," his face slowly developed a look of absolute distaste. "Jacob Bennett was one of those people." With that said, he tossed a heavy grimoire down onto the desk and looked at Nikolas. "I knew the man was a master spell castor but I would have never suspected something as crafty as this," he growled out angrily. "I wish he were still alive so I could thank him properly for keeping Alexis here right under my nose. My only clue to the Bennett witches was right here the entire time. I'm sure he got a laugh out of the whole incident-the bastard."

"What-what are you talking about?" Nikolas croaked out as he rubbed his neck, Lucius leaned back in his chair and waved a dismissive hand at the grimoire which Nikolas now assumed was Jacob Bennett's old grimoire.

"He locked her memories in his grimoire," Lucius said as he tapped his hand on the book in front of him. "It's truly a fantastic spell, really it is." he grunted out angrily. "I would have never thought of that and I live longer than he did." he snarled out with a shake of his head. "It wasn't until I learned of his betrayal that figured this grimoire was important to him. He always carried it with him, constantly-" he sent one more look at the book. "He made a spell where Alexis basically placed her memories in that book-I could have had a Bennett witch years ago and the key-the damn key was within my compound walls the entire damn time. Oh I am going to enjoy tearing Alexis apart not only because I hate her but because of what Jacob did as well. I should have killed him the moment I suspected that he helped Emily Bennett get away, but no I had to listen to Jaxon who only ended up betraying me as well." he growled out angrily as he looked at Nikolas. The younger man remained silent for a bit while looking at Lucius who sat behind his desk absolutely furious as he thought over all the betrayals he had suffered through. After awhile he calmed down and released a small tired sigh. "Anyway," he muttered waving his hand in the arm. "What did you tell Bonnie about her Coven members?" he asked curiously as he leaned forward and watched Nikolas carefully. "Oh and please have seat, you shouldn't stand during the whole discussion." Nikolas eyed Lucius silently before nodding his head and grabbing the back of the chair in front of him.

"Yes sir," Nikolas said as he settled down in the chair and pulled it closer to Lucius' desk. "Um about her. . . Coven members," he paused and closed his hands as they rested on his knees. "I told her the truth." Lucius pulled back and tapped his fingers along the edge of his desk.

"All of it."

"Just that they were going to die-like you told me." Nikolas replied with a small shrug as he put on the act that he didn't really care. He just hoped his half-truth would satisfy the man and that Lucius didn't delve deeper. "It seemed like she already knew-I guess because their apart of her Coven. She asked me and when I simply confirmed her fears well I had to stand there and allow her to rage against me. I figured you wouldn't want to touch her or allow her so I simply stayed until she calmed down. If I wasn't part vampire I'm sure you would be able to see the scratches on my face." Nikolas finished his story and looked at Lucius who was rubbing the bottom of his chin as he thought over Nikolas' words.

"She certainly is a fighter," he said with a sick grin slowly spreading itself across his face, Nikolas clenched his jaw and looked away from the expression on the man's face before he did or said something that would give away his true feelings. Lucius lowered his hand and smirked openly. " will enjoy breaking her of that. I'm too old to fight." he laughed at his words before stopping and looking at Nikolas the humor that had been on his face a few seconds ago now completely gone.

"Have you said your good-byes yet?"

"No I-."

"I won't wait on you to do it. I will kill them today, I hope you know that." Lucius pointed out, Nikolas just nodded his head and sighed.

"I looked in on them but saying good-bye would just prove to be to hard." Nikolas admitted softly, besides if he had done so last night after talking to Bonnie. It would have probably proven to be bad luck. If he believed in her plan which he did, then there was absolutely no reason for him to say good-bye."

"If that's how you feel, Nikolas." Lucius replied with a smirk. "I need you to take care of Bonnie until the ceremony can you do that?"

"Yes sir I can." Nikolas admitted firmly as he looked at Lucius who pushed himself up from the desk with a smirk.

"Good. I have to prepare for the ceremony and the big reveal." he wiggled his eyebrows and started laughing mostly to himself. Nikolas stood up from his chair and studied Lucius who was slowly calming down from his personal joke. "Leave." he stated dismissively, not waiting to be told again. Nikolas quickly left the room and pulled the door closed. Bracing himself against it, he released a deep sigh of relief. Heading off down the hallway, he made his way to Bonnie's room. He paused outside the door knocked twice before entering very much aware of the guards standing outside.

Bonnie looked up as Nikolas slipped into her room, and at the grim look on his face, she immediately knew something was wrong. Pushing herself up off the bed she stood facing him. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." he reassured her easily. "I just go back from a meeting with Lucius," he paused for a moment so he could gather his thoughts. "I'm only gonna ask you this one last time are you sure you don't want to escape with Jasmine and Giselle-there's still time and-."

"I told you I'm not leaving here without my whole Coven which includes you, Vincent and Alexis." she snapped out angrily, mad that he was still trying to convince to turn tail and ran. She didn't runaway from fights and she certainly wasn't going to run from this one. Lucius had taken to much away from her. Jaxon and the time she could have had with her mother came to the forefront of her mind.

"She isn't apart of the Coven." he pointed out, Bonnie clasped her hands together and looked down at the floor while shaking her head at his words.

"That doesn't matter, we go ahead with the plan like we discussed last night," she took a deep sigh and rolled her shoulders. "It will work so please stop worrying." Nikolas stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why it was so easy from him to follow her lead. Quite frankly the whole thing disturbed him but here she was offering him a way to not only save himself but also giving him a way to save the only family he had ever known.

"Fine, I'll stop questioning you. I'll go along with it. . . .as we planned." he murmured weakly as he once again thought about what it was that he would have to do by the end of the day. Bonnie met his gaze and sighed, she knew he was against a certain part of the plan but they needed it to happen.

"Everything will work itself out." she stated calmly, Nikolas only nodded his head and crossed his arms behind his back.

"If you say so," he replied back tiredly. "Perhaps I should go and see my brother." he met her gaze then and shrugged his shoulders. With that said, Bonnie watched as he headed out of the room leaving her alone. She nibbled on the bottom of her lip as she watched him leave hoping he had the strength to do what needed to be done today.

The rest of the day dragged by for Bonnie as she sat locked away in her room, every once in a while Nikolas would come and check on her and spend a minute talking to her but other than that she spent most of the day alone. As the sun started setting in the sky, Lucius strolled into the room. Bonnie tensed up in fear as she saw the man that had been haunting her nightmares for almost a year. Closing the door, he looked over at her and smiled. "How has your day been?" he asked causally as his eyes swept over her body.

"It was going just fine until you walked in here?" she snapped out coldly not truly knowing where this bout of courage had come from. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her words and rushed across the room until he was standing directly in front of her. Latching on to her forearms he glared down into her eyes and sighed.

"Must you always encourage me to be physical." he growled out as he tightened his hold on her. Bonnie winced as his nails dug into her skin causing a small stream of blood to flow down her right arm. Lucius closed his eyes at the feel of it and sighed as he lifted the hand now covered in her blood. He slowly licked the blood up while looking at Bonnie to see her reaction. The frown on her face made him frown but he didn't do anything else to her. "I marred your skin again it seems." he murmured softy as he looked down at her. "Forgive me."

"Let me go."

"Never." he whispered as he leaned down towards her ear. Bonnie shuddered as his breath washed over her skin. "However, I didn't venture in here to get to know you on a more physical level although your blood is as sweet as I imagined it to be." Bonnie flinched as he lifted a hand and trailed it down her arm. "I came in here because it's time for the bonding ceremony," he looked at her and then smirked. "Nikolas told you about you about it."

"Yes he did." she whispered as she looked up at him and saw the smirk on his features. He looked absolutely evil in that moment and Bonnie had a flash of doubt on whether or not they would be able to accomplish the plan.

"Good because it's time for it to start." he replied coldly, "I've been waiting to get rid of them for so long especially Alexis."

"Why?"

"Oh that will be revealed soon enough, be patience." he stated as he chuckled. He reached down and placed his hand on Bonnie's back who quickly jumped away from his touch. Narrowing his eyes, he snarled out her and snatched her back to him by her hair. Ignoring Bonnie's terrified scream. "Try not to embarrass me, I'd hate to have to discipline you."

"Fine but don't touch me."

"I'll touch you whenever I want," he snapped out on a whisper. "I own you now, I've been trying to find a Bennett witch for centuries, and now that I have you I'm going to do whatever it is I want to do with you." Bonnie frowned at his words but reluctantly she allowed Lucius to lead her out of her room. He led her down a few hallways before they entered a large room. She could see Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine kneeling on the floor in front of a bowl that looked to be filled with blood. Glancing around the room she saw Nikolas standing next to a man that was holding a beaten Alexis by the arm. Lucius walked her up to a chair and sat her down as he ventured out towards the middle of the floor. She could see the smirk on his face as he looked down at Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine. No doubt already plotting how he was going to kill them. She wouldn't put it past him to give them all the cruelest deaths. Especially since if he did he would merely be living up to his title, to his reputation. Lucius walked out into the room and smiled as he looked at his followers, his Coven members.

"It's time to induct our new members," he said coldly as he slowly turned and directed his gaze towards Vincent, who met his gaze head on as if he wasn't afraid of him and what he could possibly do to him. "It's time to induct our new Coven members, how about you come up and go first Vincent." he finished with a smirk as he looked at the younger man. Lucius watched as Vincent eyeballed him as he slowly stood up from his position on the floor. Lucius had to admit that if the boy hadn't betrayed his trust he would have made a great addition to his Coven. However ever since his return from Mystic Falls, the boy had developed an attitude that only made him want to kill him. The boy was so defiant now, that he knew he needed to kill him. All of his people could see the disrespect the boy gave him. The only thing that made him feel better was that he knew he could make an example out of him, besides who was he to ignore a possible teaching moment. "Now." he snapped out angrily as the boy took his time coming to his side. Oh, yeah. He would have fun killing him.

From her position on the chair, Bonnie looked over at Nikolas who merely stood at attention watching his brother head to his fate silently. She moved to the edge of her seat, now that it was time for certain parts of her plan to be put into action she was nervous. What if things didn't work out the way she wanted, what she couldn't get Lucius to stop. She watched as Vincent slowly made his way across the room to Lucius.

Vincent could feel all eyes on him as he marched over to Lucius' position, he silently wondered if he could kill the man but knew that wasn't going to happen. Once he stood in front of Lucius, he allowed himself to meet the man's harsh gaze. Lucius walked over to the stand that held the bowl of blood and picked it up and made his way over to Vincent. Vincent eyed the bowl wearily, he had seen so many members, most who were in the room at the moment, drink from that bowl and cross over into Lucius' Coven. They all gave their souls to Lucius by simply taking a drink while growing up in the compound he had stayed up many times wondering when he would be forced to drink that liquid and now here he was, finally faced with it and he wanted to do nothing more than scoff at Lucius and his so-called Coven. He already belonged to one and he couldn't bring himself to forsake it. Lucius held the bowl out to him and smiled and Vincent was sure it was the devil's smile. "Vincent, if you are truly a member of my Coven. If you will follow me and look to me as your leader," Lucius began smoothly. "Then you will take a drink and cross over." Vincent looked over at his brother and saw him standing against the wall beside Richard who was holding onto Alexis. He frowned as he noticed his brother avoiding all eye contact by keeping his gaze on Lucius. Gritting his teeth, he looked back up at Lucius and then down at the bowl before dragging his eyes over to Bonnie. She sat on the edge of her seat a look of worry all over her face in that moment he wished her eyes had been unreadable, because he certainly didn't deserve the care and worry he saw with her green orbed gaze. Not after the way he had betrayed her trust and friendship by bringing her to this monster. "Vincent." Lucius drawled out impatiently as he looked down at the boy in front of him.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to become a true member of the Coven?" Vincent swallowed some bile that rose up at his words, he could feel his stomach clench tightly as he looked at the bowl of blood as his mind screamed at him that he could never join because he already belonged to Coven and that he served that leader only. Staring at the bowl, he lifted a hand and knocked it out of Lucius' grasp. He watched as the bowl fell to the floor, the blood splattering everywhere.

Lucius didn't even flinch as some of the blood landed on his clothing, instead he just sneered at the younger man while Vincent stared back at him. "Interesting, I always wondered what it would look like when someone rejected my Coven." Scrambling back away from him, Vincent lifted a hand and sent out a burst of flame. Lucius barely blinked at his use of the spell, instead he merely blocked it. Lucius tilted his head to the side and released a smirk before rushing forward to slam his fist down as hard as he could into the boy's shoulder. Vincent released a grunt of pain as he collapsed to the ground on his knees.

"Vincent!" Jasmine screamed out as she tried to make her way to the boy as soon as she got close enough, he reached out and slapped her to the floor. Vincent's eyes widened in shock at Lucius' actions as he held his now broken arm close to his body.

"You leave her alone." he shouted out as he glared up at Lucius who stood watching him. He knew his brother wasn't going to try and stop this. Lucius smirked at the statement and lifted his foot up.

"Sure I'll leave her alone and focus on you." With that said, he slammed his foot down on Vincent's side as hard as he could. At the pain, Vincent lifted his head back and screamed out. "Let's be serious here, you aren't going to stop me." Lucius gleeful stated as he knelt down and glared at the boy. "You already tried and failed miserably." Vincent closed his eyes at his words as beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he laid on the ground. He could hear Jasmine and Giselle crying out for him, crying out to Lucius to stop. Opening his eyes, he looked over at his brother pleading with him to come and help. Lucius noticed the look he sent his brother and stepped back and looked between the two of them before smirking. "He's not going to help you Vincent." Vincent slammed his fist down on the ground in frustrated as he looked at his brother.

"He's my brother and-."

"And what," Lucius snapped out his incisors descending as he stared at the boy. Leaning down, he lifted Vincent off the ground and held him up in the air. "He understands that you betrayed me, you being brothers with him means absolutely nothing. He's one of my people, he knows who to serve. Nikolas is one of my right hand men I'm the person he would sacrifice his life for not you and not them." he said pointing at Giselle and Jasmine. "In fact. . ." he trailed off and looked over at Nikolas who was now looking at his brother silently. "Nikolas come here." Vincent watched as his brother slowly crossed the room over to them.

"Yes Lucius." Nikolas said as he met his brother's gaze before turning to fully give his attention to Lucius.

"I'm still struggling to believe that you haven't betrayed me," Lucius murmured as he looked Nikolas directly in the eyes. "Call me sensitive but I've just been burned to many times," he paused and looked back over at Vincent. "Prove yourself to me by killing your brother."

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed in horror as she looked at Lucius and then over at Nikolas and Vincent. "That's just sick, it's in human and-."

"None of us are human," Lucius snapped out as he looked at Bonnie. "Not one person in here is a human, no we're all better than them," he growled out as he stared at Bonnie who was shaking her head rapidly as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You care so much about him-about them when they betrayed you."

"Yes they betrayed me for you and you're just going to kill them."

"They can't be trusted, Bonnie. What did you think I was going to do lock them away in the cells?" he chuckled then and shook his head as he walked over to her and bent so he was directly in her face. "They are all meant be made examples of-because I know they will betray me." Looking back at Nikolas who held his brother within his arms he spoke. "Kill him now Nikolas."

Nikolas slowly turned around to look at his brother, he made sure he ignored Jasmine and Giselle's cries and looked t his brother. "I never wanted this." he whispered as his incisors fell down. Vincent's eyes widened in shock as his brother bit him. Ripping his head back, Nikolas could feel blood from his brother all over his chin and mouth. He watched as Vincent fell to the ground clutching at his throat and gurgling up blood. Closing his eyes, his eyes he reached down and grabbed a hold of his brother's bloody neck. "Forgive me." he croaked out as he snapped the neck. He flinched as he felt bone break and only opened his eyes to see his brother's limp body falling to the ground. He slowly turned around looked at Lucius who was now beside Bonnie with a wide grin on his face.

"Well done-clean up the body and," he paused and allowed his gaze to shift to the girls "And take them back to their cells I believe the men need a little pick me up." Lucius said with smile. "Of course you can have a first go at Giselle seeing as how you like her and all." he took in Nikolas' horror filled look and sighed. "In the morning you can kill them as well, besides if I know one thing-they'll probably be wishing for death as soon as the first rays of sunlight show themselves." Nikolas only nodded his head and sent a look towards Bonnie. Closing her eyes, she turned her gaze away from him and looked to the side her heart heavy with grief. As soon as she turned away from him, Nikolas turned and looked at his brother who was now being looked over by Jasmine. Reaching down, he ignored her slaps and screams that cursed him and hoisted his brother into his arms. Motioning for two guards, he waited till they had secured the girls and then headed out of the room. Once they were all gone, Lucius motioned for Richard to come forward with Alexis who had tears streaming down her face. Lucius sneered at the action and shook his head.

Save the tears, Alexis." he drawled out angrily as he looked at her and then over at Bonnie. Silently comparing their features, after awhile he shook his head and smirked. "Bonnie allow me to introduce you to your mother." Alexis' mouth dropped open in shock and utter disbelief. She looked at Bonnie and then back at Lucius who had a pleased smile on his face.

"You're a liar." she shouted unable to believe that Bonnie was her daughter, bowing her head she quickly prayed that it wasn't true. She didn't want to believe she had brought her daughter to him. Lifting her head back up she met Lucius smile.

"I'm not lying believe this right here is so much fun."

"I don't have a daughter." Alexis cried out as she looked at him. All she could remember was meeting Jacob Bennett, she didn't remember anything else except that a vampire kidnapped her from the store.

"You do and she's right here. You brought her to me and if I didn't hate you so much I'd thank." he snapped out coolly. Bonnie watched as her mother cried out in shock and pain, and it was plain to see that her mother truly didn't know. Lucius made a motion with his hands, and Richard slowly brought a sobbing Alexis over to him. Reaching down, he picked up Jacob's grimoire and turned to the page that housed Alexis' memories. He looked between mother and daughter and tried his best not to laugh. Alexis looked at the page he had opened it too and saw her signature there at the bottom.

"What is this?"

"This is where Jacob housed all your important memories, ingenious isn't it." he murmured as he looked at her with a cold smirk. Alexis slowly shook her head, not wanting to believe what Lucius was telling her. She had betrayed her own daughter and didn't even know it, she turned to look at Bonnie and saw the girl crying as well. "Touch the page, Alexis and you'll see everything." he snarled out as he studied her. "Come on touch it, I'm dying to know the story of why Alexis Moore abandoned her daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, except my OCs.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _David Fishwick, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, ShadiyaRay, CrimsonEyedCullen, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra, and aprilf00l_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Six

"How could you do it? How could you kill your own brother?" Jasmine screamed at him as she struggled to escape the grip of one of the guards currently holding her to him. Nikolas kept his gaze ahead barely sparing her a glance as he felt her heated glare. He knew would he would be met with when he turned around. Eyes that condemned him for what he did, eyes that now probably only looked at him and saw a monster. "How could you do that to him?" Jasmine screamed out again, as she bent over at the waist her legs giving out beneath her as the sobs tore through her body. The only thing Nikolas did was tighten his hold on Vincent's body, pulling his younger brother's body close. Already the skin was cold and pale, and he wouldn't dare look at the wound he had inflicted on his brother.

"He did it because he doesn't care for us, Jasmine." Giselle whispered softly as she stopped to place her hand on Jasmine's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Nikolas clenched his jaw, at her words and looked back at the guards.

"Are you leading them? Or are they leading you?" He snapped out angrily as he looked at the two men that had a hold of Jasmine and Giselle. "Do not stop again until we reach out destination, drag them if they decide not to move." As he spoke, he allowed his gaze to drift over to Giselle and saw her staring at him with a look he didn't want to define. The two men nodded their hands and stepped forward causing Jasmine to stumble forward as the tears in her eyes corrupted her vision.

"Sorry about that, Nikolas." One said gruffly as he pulled Giselle forward and followed behind him. "Thought they should at least be able to you know comfort each other especially since their night is going to be one from hell." he finished statement with a loud cruel chuckle as he looked down at Giselle who shrink back away from him in fear. She glanced back at Nikolas wondering if he would say something in her defense but he just kept quiet. Bowing her head, she felt tears rolled down her cheeks as she imagined being raped over and over again as Lucius had ordered.

"I thought we were your family." Jasmine asked as she noticed the way Giselle was now acting now that the man had gleefully hinted at their fate. "I-."

"Shut-up!" Nikolas shouted out his voice thundering in the hallway, he turned and looked at both Jasmine and Giselle, his eyes narrowed and slightly red rimmed. They both took steps back and looked up at him. "You don't know anything about me so shut the hell up." he snarled out angrily before turning around and walking down the hallway. He closed his eyes as a single tear fall and shook his head as he looked down at his brother.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed as he looked at Bonnie who sat on the bed facing him. "I can't do that, they'll hate me and-."

"They'll only hate you until they learn that it's all a trick an act." Bonnie assured him as she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is what's got to happen, if we play on Lucius' insecurities which has mainly been fear that someone else will betray him then-."

"You want me to kill my brother," Nikolas snapped out angrily. "To make him like me, I wanted him to avoid this, to avoid becoming like this." he said as he motioned to himself. This isn't for any of them, Bonnie." Turning his head, he rapidly shook his head. "No there has to be another way."

"What would you suggest?" she asked as she stared at him. "As you already pointed out, Lucius will be suspicious of this because those guards will tell him, you were in here for quite sometime. We need to use that to our advantage now tell me what would Lucius do if he suspected you to betray him. How would he test you." Rubbing a hand over his face, Nikolas stood up from the bed and just shook his head at Bonnie's words.

"I don't think-."

"You told me you'd be whatever you needed to save your family and friends," Bonnie said as she stood up from the bed. "You've already tried to put yourself in the role of sacrifice-."

"Something you wouldn't let me do." he murmured angrily as he looked at her as he remembered her open refusal to save just Giselle, Jasmine and herself. Looking up, he met the harsh glare that she was currently sending his way.

" Like I said before I am not leaving this place unless all of my Coven members come with me." she snapped out angrily. "I thought we had already settled that." he bristled at her tone and frowned while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's difficult to escape from her," he pointed out as if talking to a child. "This island is in the middle of the ocean. It is difficult, if you would just leave with them you'd be safe. I don't know why you insist on staying here." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him openly before shaking her head.

"I don't insist on staying here, Nikolas. I just refuse to leave you all behind. Make no mistake about it, I have to get back to my friends and Damon, I just refuse to leave you, Vincent and Alexis behind because things look hard."

"But to do this?"

"I know it's difficult and I'm sorry for that Nikolas but-." he glared at her and rapidly shook his head as he watched her.

"But nothing, you don't know anything about what this would do to them-to me. I swore I would protect them and I don't want them for one second to think that I'm not living up to my promise. I can handle almost anything but this I'm not so sure I can handle."

"So you rather them die knowing that you tried to protect them that-."

"NO!" he shouted out angrily as he rapidly shook his head before collapsing on her bed weakly, lowering his head into his hands, he released a tortured sigh before looking up at Bonnie who silently sat beside him. "That's not what I want, but I don't want them hating me either but I suppose that's what will happen huh." Shifting closer towards him, Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Only for a little while." she whispered. Bowing his head, again he looked at the floor as he slowly built up his resolve. He wasn't a weak man and it was time he stopped acting like he was. Like he told Bonnie he would do what was necessary.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?"

"How will Lucius test you?" she asked again.

"He'll make me kill Vincent in front of him-in front of Jasmine and Giselle." he said softly as he continued to look down. Bonnie nodded her head, she had already expected him to say something like that. She just needed for him to confirm her suspicions.

"Then I guess we'll just give him what he wants and then you, Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine will all be together and I'll focus on getting my- on getting Alexis." she whispered as she looked at him. "Now here's what I want you to do."

"How will you get Alexis away from Lucius by yourself?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on what it is that you have to do." she said softly as she looked at him, he gave her a look and then nodded his head.

"Put them in here." Nikolas said as he pointed at the room he was currently standing in front of, he sat Vincent's lifeless body down on the ground and opened the door. Stepping back, he watched as the two entered with Jasmine and Giselle both girls now struggling to get away. The one holding Jasmine chuckled as he pushed her to the floor.

"Let me get a go at this one, I like the spark plugs." he said with a chuckle as he reached down for Jasmine only to receive a slap to the face. In anger, his features instantly morphed with his incisors falling down and his eyes blackening. Jasmine screamed fully expecting him to hurt but it never happened. Opening her eyes, she gasped as Nikolas stood in front of her with his hand around the man's neck. She looked back at Giselle who was also on the floor as the man who had been holding her looked at Nikolas.

"Hey man what's a matter with you, Lucius said these girls were fair game. 'Sides, I thought you want a last go with her," he said kicking his foot at Giselle who scrambled away in disgust. "Wasn't she yours-you can't be greedy man you have-." At his words, Nikolas reached into the chest of the man he was currently holding and ripped out his heart. He held it in the palm of his hand and produced a makeshift stake. Stabbing the stake down into the large still beating heart, he looked at the man and snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't give a damn what Lucius said." Dropping the heart, he rushed over to the other man and snapped his neck and then staked him in the heart as well. Releasing the lifeless body, he slowly stepped back and looked over at Giselle and then back towards the door where his brother's body still rested. Walking quickly, he pulled the body inside and closed the door. He was very much aware of the girls' eyes on him but he focused on what it was that he had to do.

"Nikolas?" Giselle whispered as she watched him lay his brother out on the floor on his back. "Nikolas, what's going on?" she asked softly as she looked at him but didn't dare move from her position on the floor.

"We're getting out of here."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you after you killed Vincent you-." Jasmine started but stopped as Nikolas turned and sent her a harsh look.

"He isn't dead," he paused and bowed his head for a moment before sighing. "Well not really." looking back at his brother, he reached into his pocket and pulled out paper that Bonnie had given him. It was one to speed up the cross over process. Looking the ancient latin words over, he looked back at his brother and slowly began to chant.

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" Jasmine asked growing slightly hysterical at Nikolas' words. She watched as Nikolas ignored her and just focused all of his attention on Vincent. Giselle sat silently by her side watching as well with tears streaming down her eyes. "Oh, Vincent." she cried as she realized what Nikolas had meant. "He didn't want that-he never would have wanted that." she whispered softly as tears streamed down her face.

"It was the only way." he gruffly answered as he finished the chant and moved back from his brother's still body. "It was the only way." Jasmine shook her head at his words but didn't speak instead she moved forward but Nikolas' words stopped her. "Don't-you know how it is when we first wake." he said softly as he looked over at her. "He'll need to feed."

"Why did you do this?"

"He needs to be able to fight and as a simple warlock, he'd do fine for a while but in order for us to escape he needs to be like me." Giselle bit her bottom lip as she realized what he was saying. She knew how much this was probably hurting him. Sighing, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. At her touch, she felt him tense on for a few seconds before relaxing completely. He sighed and turned to look at Jasmine. "I'm sorry we could find no other way."

"How did you even do this?" Jasmine asked softly as she drew her knees up to her chest and just started at Vincent. "And how long will it take before he wakes up."

"Bonnie and I came up with a plan to save everyone, however we knew that Lucius was going to kill at least one of you during the ceremony and that he would make me do it. To test my loyalty and all. So we've I brought you all your meals I would drop some of my blood into your drinks. So that you all would ingest it. We were positive it was going to be Vincent but we gave you all my blood just to be safe." he murmured softly. "As for how long-Bonnie said it should take a few minutes."

"How does she know so much about something like this?"

"She told me something happened to her while she had been within her still rest," he stated calmly. "And I believe her, if she was powerful before then she's much more powerful now." As he spoke, Vincent's body started to slowly move. Standing, he walked over to his brother whose body jerked up and gasped in pain. Kneeling down beside his brother, he pressed a hand on his shoulder and held him still so he wouldn't do anything crazy. His brother clutched at his throat which was now healing up and then back up at his brother.

"Nikolas!" he shouted as he tried to scramble away from him.

"Calm down." he said as he looked at his brother who only shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"You killed me." he whispered sounding just as broken as Nikolas felt. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away from his brother and released a soft sigh.

"I know it was something I had to do." he muttered weakly before turning to look at his brother again. "I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

Lucius smiled as he looked between Bonnie and Alexis, hoisting up Jacob Bennett's grimoire even higher he spoke. "Come on touch it, I'm dying to know the story of why Alexis Moore abandoned her daughter." Alexis looked over at Bonnie and then down at the book wondering what Jacob Bennett had done to her. Looking back up she met Lucius harsh gaze as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her throat. "Don't make me repeat myself." he snarled out angrily as he glared down at her. Nodding her head, she reached out and touched it just as Bonnie reached out and did the same.

Sitting back, he watched as Alexis screamed out in complete pain, he knew what was going on with her. Her mind was literally rearranging itself, allowing memories to reinsert themselves in her mind. He knew it was painful and yet he didn't care. Glancing over at Bonnie, he watched as tears slowly fell down her face as she saw what her mother had gone through. Finally after a few minutes, Alexis' hand fell away from the book. Smirking, he pulled the book closed and watched as Alexis' collapsed against Richard who held her up. He watched as Alexis' opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face, her gaze slowly moved to Bonnie and she gasped. "I am so sorry." Bonnie shook her head as she looked at her mother.

"It wasn't your fault." she whispered back softly as she wiped her eyes free of tears, Lucius reached out then and grabbed a hold of Alexis.

"I hate being left out," he snarled breaking up the would be moment between mother and daughter. "I want to know what Jacob did." Placing his hands on either side of Alexis' head he closed his eyes and uttered a quick spell. He hadn't been joking when he told them that he wanted to know why Alexis' abandoned her child and he was determined to find out what role Jacob Bennett had to play in the whole thing.

Several Years Ago. . .

"Ben!" Alexis Bennett called out softly as she woke up to the sound of someone moving around in her bedroom. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the sheet up to her chest and looked at Benjamin as he pulled out a couple of his dress shirts. "Ben what's going on?" she asked in confusion as she looked at her husband of three years. Glancing up at her voice, Benjamin walked over to the bed and sat down on her side while being mindful not to sit on her legs.

"I-well my job is calling me out to handle some type of problem on the West Coast." he answered with a sigh. "I know I said I'd be here for the awhile but you know how that job gets."

"They act like you have no life."

"I guess I shouldn't have worked so hard to move up the corporate ladder than huh." he said as he sent her a lop-sided smirk. "But you know how things get they simply want the best of the best." he said with a proud smirk. Alexis giggled at his words and shook her head while settling back against the pillow beneath her head.

"Well you better say good-bye to Bonnie, you know she misses her daddy." Benjamin grinned and scratched the side of his head.

"And you know I miss my baby girl and you too when I'm gone. Maybe after this job I can get sometime off and we can go somewhere for vacation like to a beach or well wherever you want to go." he said softly as he trailed a finger down the side of her face. "You know I don't want to leave." he whispered.

"But you have too and I understand that." she replied back with a smile. "Now you need get ready and then you have to say good-bye to your daughter." Benjamin smiled and pushed himself off the bed and looked at her.

"I don't want to wake her up."

"Boy please, she's about to get in soon anyway. Sometimes I wonder about that child, she needs to sleep through the night but then I think maybe it's the magic-."

"It's not the magic, she's just a little busybody." Benjamin said cutting his wife off with a shake of his head. "She can barely walk."

"She can walk, Ben." He chuckled then and just shook his head at her words while walking back over to his suitcase.

"With those little chubby baby legs," he turned around and grinned at Alexis. "Baby she can barely walk but she's getting there. It's rather cute really." he said as he pictured his daughter the first time she tried to walk to him. Oh she had gotten there but before then there had been a lot of falling back on her bottom. However, his daughter was a determined little thing, he liked to think it was all the Bennett blood coursing through her veins but he knew his wife could be determined as well.

"You know you need to say good-bye she's going miss her daddy."

"Don't worry I will." he said with a small smile as he closed his suitcase. "So what will you be doing while I'm gone tomorrow."

"Probably doing some grocery shopping. I'll drop Bonnie over at your mother's house, I know Sheila has been dying to get a hold of her granddaughter." Benjamin snorted at that and shook his head as he thought about his mother.

"She's spoils her, you know."

"That's what grandmothers are suppose to do, I plan to do it when Bonnie has her kids." She laughed at the look that Benjamin sent her way almost immediately. Covering her face with the sheet, she laughed outright even though she could still feel Benjamin's stare on her.

"Don't make me create some type of chastity spell for my little girl," he said as he pulled the sheet away from Alexis' face. "I will." he said smoothly as he looked at her while grinning. "I'm already thinking one up right now."

"You will do no such thing." Alexis admonished over her giggle as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Oh I will," he said with a chuckle. "She's too cute and I know some no good guy is going try to scoop her up-yeah a chastity spell doesn't sound bad at all." he admitted with a grin as a shrill cry broke through their conversation. Alexis was up immediately grabbing her robe off the edge of the bed.

"See, you upset her. She could probably hear you in here plotting on how to make her an old maid." Benjamin just grunted and sat his suitcase down on the floor as Alexis left the room quickly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed a tired hand through his hair as he listened to his daughter being consoled by her mother. Standing up, he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the nursery putting his suitcase outside the room he slipped inside and walked up behind his wife who was currently rocking Bonnie back and forth.

"What's wrong with our baby girl?" he asked as he peered over his wife's shoulder down at his daughter, who silently met his gaze while waving her fist in the air as she snuggled in closer to Alexis. Reaching down, he allowed his daughter to latch onto his finger and grinned as she gave him a small squeeze as her tiny fist wrapped around his pointer finger.

"Oh nothing much, I think she just needed to be held." Alexis said softly as she gazed down at Bonnie with a wistful smile on her face as she studied her daughter. "Here why don't you hold her for a bit for you head out." Benjamin looked down at his watch and then released a small sigh as he nodded his head and reached down for his little bundle of joy. Bonnie was easily transferred into his hold and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." he whispered as he rocked. "Daddy has to go away for a bit, but I'll be back as soon as possible and then daddy and momma are going to take you on your very first vacation." he said as he once again allowed her to hold onto his finger. Alexis watched them silently until the doorbell rang, standing up she took Bonnie from his arms as he released a sigh. "I guess that's my cue," leaning forward he kissed Alexis and Bonnie and walked over to the doorway where his case was. Bending down, he picked it up. "I'm gonna miss you guys." he said softly.

"And we'll miss you." Alexis replied, lifting up Bonnie's little hand she waved at Benjamin. "Tell daddy bye-bye." Bonnie only gurgled out some baby talk and waved her hands causing Benjamin to just smiled blowing them both another kiss he turned and left. Alexis looked down at her child and smiled.

"I guess it's me and you kiddo, don't worry though you and I will have lots of fun." She stayed with Bonnie for another hour waiting for her daughter to fall back asleep before going back to her bedroom to get a little sleep in before the day started.

The next day Alexis pulled up into Sheila Bennett's driveway while listening to her talkative daughter babble on about whatever it was that had gained her attention that morning. "Really sweetie and what did you say after that?" she asked as Bonnie giggled and said something else while holding up her little arms as if something had just exasperated her earlier that morning. Alexis simply shook her head a she climbed out of the car. Moving to the backseat, she pulled out Bonnie's diaper bag and unbuckled her from her car seat. Bonnie latched her arms around her mother's neck and gave her a watery baby kiss as Alexis stepped back from the car. "Oh thank you baby for the sugar."

"Ma." Bonnie exclaimed as she kissed her again while giggled. Alexis just smiled and closed the door with her hip, just as the front door to Sheila's house opened.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Sheila called out from the doorway a small smile on her face as she looked at her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Walking up the drive, Alexis bounced Bonnie in her arms as she smiled at her mother-in-law.

"I'm just dropping by, I wondered if you wanted to see your granddaughter?"

"Of course I want to see her." Sheila said with a bright smile as she met Alexis before she made it all the way up the porch steps. As usual, Bonnie reached out for her grandmother who happily excepted her into her arms. "Come on it." she said as she backed up against her front door and held it open for Alexis who slipped inside. Closing the door with her foot, she led Alexis into the living room.

"Don't you wanna lock the front door, Sheila?"

"Any robber who comes in here I can handle and so can you." Sheila pointed out with a knowing smile as she looked at her daughter-in-law. "There's no point in acting like we don't know magic around one another now is there."

"Sorry." Alexis said as she moved to the sofa to sit down beside, Sheila while placing the diaper bag on the floor. "Just so use to do things like that with Benjamin when we have guests over." Sheila just nodded her head. She knew her son liked to deny his use of magic and had told her a couple years ago that he was going to put all that behind him. "At least this morning he actually spoke about using magic and he didn't get upset." Sheila raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really and what were you two talking about?"

"He was talking about putting a chastity spell on Bonnie." Alexis said with a shake of her head as she looked at her mother-in-law. Sheila smiled at that and rolled her eyes.

"The one time he mentions magic in years and it's so he can put a chastity spell on Bonnie, he better not do something like that if he knows what's good for him."

"Oh he won't," Alexis said. "He knows better than that besides if he ever attempted to do something like that he'd have to deal with me and he doesn't want that." They both shared a giggle and gave each other high fives.

"So what brings you by this afternoon, sweetie." Sheila asked as she looked at her, Alexis settled her hands in her lap.

"I was hoping you could watch Bonnie today, I have to do some shopping and-."

"I'd love to watch her." Sheila said quickly cutting in. "Me and her will have a great time, maybe I can show her a few magic tricks." she said with a wink, as she looked over at Alexis who simply shook her head. Both women knew how much that would upset Benjamin. Even though they didn't like hiding their magically abilities like he did, they understood why he felt the way he did. Mystic Falls was a town known for killing off almost all of their supernatural entities no matter if they were simply good or bad. Benjamin didn't want the town counsel finding out about them and trying to murder his family because they feared things that were different. This was why he didn't want anyone performing magic around Bonnie, because she was young and may tell their secret when she got a little older. He didn't want his child's innocent nature to be the reason why a whole town turned on them. "Never mind I won't do that, I don't Benjamin getting all upset."

"Yes I know what you mean, he can't be quite an overbearing block head." Alexis said with a shake of her head as she thought about the man she loved. "So you really have no problem watching her then."

"Of course not, you go ahead and get things done and I'll just enjoy myself with my lovely granddaughter." Alexis smiled then and pushed herself off the sofa. Walking over to Bonnie she placed a kiss on her cheek and allowed her daughter to do the same.

"Alright then thank you so much Sheila," she called out as she headed for the front door. "I'll see you later on this afternoon."

"Okay then," Sheila as she stood up and followed behind Alexis. "Take your time and don't worry about us we'll have fun." Alexis just laughed and shook her head as she opened her car door with one final wave she slipped inside and pulled off.

For the rest of the day Alexis busied herself with shopping that she needed to get done for the household, she even picked out an outfit that she thought would look incredibly cute on Bonnie for Sunday at church. Pulling up outside her house, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "I've got enough time to unload and then I better hurry up and get over to Sheila's house." she murmured to herself as she unlocked the door and climbed out of the car. As she walked over to the trunk a deep voice called out to her. "Lovely day isn't it Ms. Bennett?" Turning around with a frown, she saw a young looking African American male heading her way as he walked down the sideway. Immediately she knew she was endangered. The energy that he was currently giving off set her on edge reaching down into her purse she wrapped her hand around her can of mace.

"Don't come any closer!" she snapped out angrily as she looked at the man who merely smirked at her words. Raising his hands in air, he released a chuckled while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Hey now I just want to talk to you." he called back with a laugh, "There's no need for the mace." he suggested calmly as he looked her over. "All I want to do is talk to you Alexis." Alexis tried to keep the surprise off her face as she heard his words.

"How-How do you know my name?" she asked weakly immediately thinking of her daughter and Sheila and the danger they could be in at the moment.

"I heard your mother call you it this morning," he paused and tilted his head to side as he studied her startled features while crossing his arms over his board chest. "Believe me I know I'm addressing a Bennett witch." Alexis gasped at his words and moved away from the car and several steps back towards her home. Once she knew she was in position she sent out a blast of energy that knocked the man off his feet. Turning she immediately rushed towards the house only to be cut off by the man appearing in front of her. She nearly collided with his chest as he reached out and latched onto her shoulders. His crushing grip causing her to scream out in pain. Thinking quickly she started a fire on his back, he barely blinked as he mentally put out the fire and struck her across the face. She stumbled back and fell to her knees just as he reached down with inhuman like speed and picked her back up and turned her so that they were facing one another again.

"You're a vampire." she cried out as she looked into his black eyes.

"Among other things." he drawled out lazily as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Now don't do anything rash again, I seriously don't feel like hurting you." Alexis merely glared at him as she tried to give him aneurysm. He winced in pain but didn't release her, after a moment he started laughing out loud and shook his head.

"Nice try it really it was." he said with a snarl as his incisors slowly dropped down, nipping at his bottom lip. Tightening his hold on her, he pulled her into his arms causing Alexis to scream out in fear as she thought he was about to feed off of her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain but felt none. Opening her eyes she found herself in a dusty old living room. She barely had time to see where she was before the vampire pushed her away from his body. She stumbled forward and over to an old flower print sofa, barely catching herself before she hit the ground. Turning around quickly, Alexis looked at the vampire as she thought about what he had just done.

"You're a warlock."

"Give the girl a prize." he muttered with a shake of her head. "Took you long enough."

"What do you want with me?"

"Me," he said pointing at his chest. "Absolutely nothing, I don't want anything to do with you." he said with a chuckle as he looked at her. "However my boss, he's been looking for a Bennett witch for years and now he's finally gonna have one." Alexis' mouth dropped open in shock at his words as she watched the man laugh to himself. She watched as he walked over to the black leather armchair and sit down.

"I've already called the superior in charge," he said with a wink. "It's just a matter of time now." Alexis eyes widened in fear as she sat huddled on the sofa, almost immediately her eyes began searching the room for anything she could use as a stake. "Don't even try it, don't make me hurt you." he growled out as he finally looked over at her. Alexis shrink back in fear as she saw his blood-lust face. Growling, he rubbed a hand over his face just as a knock sounded on the front door. Standing up, he smirked and headed towards the door. "It's about time you got here-Jacob, what are you doing here!" Alexis watched as the man slowly stepped aside as a dark blonde headed man dressed in a dark black suit walked in followed by a shorter man in a blue shirt.

"You know Lucius and Marcel are away on business so Jaxon sent us here." he replied as he fixed a cold glare on the man. Alexis watched as the vampire that had been so confident earlier nodded his head and weakly smiled while pointing towards her. "There she is-a Bennett witch like I said." The man named Jacob stared over at her, his green eyes slowly going over her figure before his lip curled up in a snarl, turning around he lifted a eyebrow.

"Is this suppose to be some joke, Desmond?" he snapped his voice seemingly shaking the house to it's very foundation. Alexis felt herself jumping back on the sofa but she didn't move to much because she didn't want his attention drawn to her again. At Jacob's tone the smile that had been on Desmond's face slowly melted away.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Jacob? She's a Bennett witch, that's what I told Jaxon and he told me he pushed the message on to Lucius." Desmond said with a little pride seeping into his voice as he thought about how he would be in Lucius' good favor now that he had finally done something right, which was finding the one thing that had been alluding Lucius for all this time. "Why didn't Jaxon come?"

"He's over the compound right now," Jacob answered sounding extremely annoyed at the moment. "He sent me here to handle things which was rather fortunate." Jacob said smoothly but Alexis could hear the deadly intentions in his words. Running a hand over the front of his suit jacket, Jacob kept his gaze locked on Desmond. "Nate." The other man who had remained silent the entire time stepped forward and grabbed hold of Desmond whose eyes widened in terror and immediately began struggling.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" Desmond shouted out fearfully as he watched Jacob while struggling to get out of Nate's hold. Jacob ignored his cries and walked over to a table, knocking it over he broke off one of it's legs and stalked back over to Desmond who renewed his struggling. Raising the stake high, Jacob spoke.

"Protecting my family." With that said, he drove the stake through Desmond's chest and straight into his heart. Alexis gasped in shock as she saw the man struggle for a few seconds before finally bowing his head and releasing his final breath. She watched as the man's face paled and several of his veins made themselves visible. Stepping back, Jacob tossed the stake aside and looked at Nate who was still holding the dead vampire. "Get rid of the body and contact Jaxon and tell him what happen and then come back here cause we have quite a mess," he paused and looked at Alexis. "To clean up."

"Yes sir." With that said, Nate lifted up the lifeless body and walked out of the house. Once they were alone, Jacob turned towards Alexis and frowned. Walking over to her, he gently grabbed the bottom of her chin and turned her face.

"He hit you." he murmured with a sigh as he lifted his hand and gentled pressed it against her inflamed cheek. Alexis heard him murmur a quick word in latin and almost immediately the pain felt on her face simply went away. Stepping back, Jacob looked down at her and sighed. "Is that better?" Holding a hand to her cheek, she stared up at the man unable to stop the shiver that raced up her spine. It didn't matter that he had just killed her kidnapper, she could see feel the supernatural energy coming off of him.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Alexis." he reassured her calmly as he took in the way she eyed him with fear, her eyes widened at the use of her name as she looked at him.

"You'll have to excuse me if I find that hard to believe." she whispered back just as the door opened, they both directed their gazes there and saw Nate reentering the house.

"Is it done?" Jacob asked bluntly .

"Yes," Nate simply said as he closed the door. "Jaxon said you can handle this anyway you want. He said it's your family so it's up to you." Jacob nodded his head silently thankful for Jaxon's friendship, the man understood him better than anyone else, especially the new him that had been living for a century underneath Lucius' thumb.

"We have to take her back." Nate frowned at his words and sent a look over towards Alexis and then looked back at Jacob.

"Jacob, he'll know she isn't a Bennett."

"Of course he'll know, however Desmond over the years has proven to be an idiot. It won't be hard to convince him that the fool made a mistake we just have to get the story right." Alexis had heard enough, shaking her head she stood up from the sofa and slowly started to back away. She didn't know what was going on but she had a sick feeling that her life was about to change forever because of the man named Desmond.

"Wait hold on a second what do you mean take me back?" she finally asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue. Jacob turned to look at her and sighed rubbing a hand over his face. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know, shaking her head rapidly she ran towards the door only to have him rush ahead of her and block the exit. She jumped back with a scream as he motioned for Nate. The other man walked over and grabbed her elbow and led her back to the sofa while Jacob followed behind them. "Please let me go." she cried as she thought about Bonnie and Benjamin, she didn't want to leave them. She wanted to see her daughter grow up and she wanted to have a hand in making her child an amazing woman.

"I can't do that." Jacob stated coolly. "I wish I could but since Desmond contacted Jaxon I can't do that."

"Who is Jaxon, I don't know him. Believe me it's all a mistake." she rushed out quickly praying that he would hear her and believe her. "This is all a mistake you have the wrong person."

"Oh believe me we know." Jacob said as he looked at her with a tired sigh as he looked at her.

"Then why would you take me back there if I'm not-."

"Let me explain a few things, my name is Jacob Bennett," he said pausing as she released a startled gasp. "And as I said when I killed Desmond I'm protecting my family which is why I have to take you back with me," shaking his head, he looked down at his hands. "Believe me this isn't what I wanted." Alexis looked at the man as if he were insane.

"There's no way you can be a Bennett."

"Why cause they're black, oh come on." he scoffed as he shook his head. "Don't tell me my grandson married a racist black woman." Alexis frowned at his words and rapidly shook her head as she thought about the Gilberts and the Lockwoods people she would consider her friends. "Yeah I didn't think so."

"I've never heard of you."

"I know." he said coolly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to protect my family."

"Protect your family-what about my family. I can't leave my child and Ben. You can't just take me away from-."

"I will if it means protecting them." he stated firmly as he looked at her. "My grandchild, your child needs protecting and in order for that to happen, I'm going to need you to come with me unless you want something to happen to her." Alexis' mouth dropped in shock at his words.

"Your grandchild."

"I know it's not the correct term but I'd rather not add on all those grands to the name to make it right. It's tiring." he deadpanned as he looked at her. "Extremely tiring." Alexis allowed herself a few moments to go over the words he had just spoken to her.

"You're like him." she whispered.

"Excuse me." Jacob asked bluntly as he looked at her.

"You're like Desmond-a warlock and a vampire." Jacob merely nodded his head as he studied her for a bit.

"Yes I am." he answered simply as he looked at her. "Now we need to figure out what to do with you." he said as he looked at her. Alexis just shook her head and looked down at her left hand where Benjamin's wedding ring rested.

"I can't leave them."

"You'll have to, unless you want Benjamin to die and for your daughter to be taken in by a monster." Jacob snapped out angrily. "Surely you can't be that selfish."

"They're my family-my very first family." she cried as she looked up at him, Jacob clenched his jaw and turned his head away from her. "I've never had a family before them and now you want me to leave them all because of some type of mistake." Jacob walked away from her and over to the chair that Desmond had been sitting in minutes before.

"If I could avoid this I would and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I can't change things truly I am," he started simply. "However if I left you here, Lucius would suspect me. He'd kill me and then he'd come here and tear this town apart until he found your daughter. No one is ready for that." he pointed out softly. "And even if you stayed and judging from the energy I'm getting from you, you're quite powerful, you'd be absolutely no match for Lucius." he said simply laying on the facts out for her. "However if you come with me-you'll protect Bonnie, Benjamin and Sheila. You'd be protecting your family just like you want." Alexis shook her head rapidly as she looked at Jacob who had his hands steepled in front of his face. "You do want to protect Bonnie right." he said using the child's name. He knew he shouldn't have but he did because he needed Alexis to come to terms with what was going on. When Alexis merely looked off to the side he spoke again his voice growing colder. "Do you want to protect your daughter-your family?"

"You know I do." Alexis answered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Jacob studied her features and saw that she didn't need much more pushing.

"Then you have to come with me now."

"Can I come back?"

"Not until Lucius dies." Jacob stated bluntly. "And that won't happen anytime soon." pushing himself up from the chair, he looked at at her and sighed. "I can do this for you-I can allow you to visit your daughter one last time but we really need to make it look like you left." Alexis gasped at his words and shook her head.

"You mean make it look like I abandoned them."

"If I had more time I'd fake your death but things need to happen immediately and I don't have time to do all that needs to be done with that." Jacob replied with a shake of his head. Alexis sagged against the sofa and bowed her head. "Again I'm sorry that I can not find another way." Wrapping her arms around her waist, Alexis bent over and started breathing slowly through her nose. She was almost sure she was about to have a panic attack. She closed her eyes and she could practically see all the events she was going to miss out on with her daughter. She wouldn't be able to help with her homework, or hear about her first kiss, crush and love. She wouldn't be able to talk to her daughter about boys and be there for every major event in her life. However if she stayed her daughter might never get to experience any of that.

"Fine I'll do it. Anything to protect my daughter." she whispered, Jacob studied her for a moment and then gave her a small weary smile.

"Good." he said as he pushed himself up from the chair. "Do you want to see her one last time?" Alexis just nodded her head and looked away from him for a brief moment.

"I want to see her-can I hold her."

"If things work out that way." Jacob stated coolly as he looked at her, after a few moments he glanced over at Nate who had been standing by silently watching the entire time. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I know."

"Come up with some ideas while I go out with her and handle the final good-bye between her and her daughter. When I come back I want a real idea on what we should do." Nate nodded his head as Jacob walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on, we don't have all night." Alexis stood up and slowly made her way over to Jacob who latched onto her arm and pulled her out of the room. As they stepped outside Jacob tucked his hands into his pant pockets and looked back at her as she closed the door. "If we're going to do this, you need to listen to what I say alright-in order for all this to work they had to believe that you left." Alexis didn't say anything, instead she just nodded her head. Jacob turned back around and started messing with the space in front of him. Alexis watched silently as he moved around then she heard a pop. A startled scream escaped her lips and then everything went black and she felt like she was traveling through the air. When she finally opened her eyes again, she was standing in Sheila's backyard. She could hear Sheila on the phone talking frantically, Jacob looked over at her and held a finger to his lips. Alexis nodded her head once to let him know that she understood what he was saying and then followed him as he walked over to the house and stood beneath a window. "I can only give you five minutes." he whispered softly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Five minutes-when I say leave, leave."

"Okay." she whispered, closing her eyes she allowed him to lift them up. He easily blew up the window and slipped her inside before disappearing. She was sure that he was going to go and watch Sheila to make sure that she didn't come into the bedroom while she visited with her daughter. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the crib and peered inside and saw Bonnie sitting up watching her while sucking on her fist. She blinked and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at her little girl. "Bonnie, hi baby." she whispered as she bent down and carefully hoisted her daughter up and out of the crib. Bonnie immediately latched onto her and started babbling while pulling back to look at her mother. Alexis felt a sob getting caught in her throat as she listened to her daughter. "Oh really and what did grandma say?" she asked back softly, the normal playful tone she usually reserved for her daughter long gone.

"Ma-." Bonnie began and then started babbling again waving her hands in the air as if she were telling her mother something important. Unable to stop the tears from falling, Alexis closed her eyes and held her daughter close as the tears she wanted to keep at bay fell. Holding Bonnie close to her heart, she allowed silent sobs to shake her very core.

"Mommy loves you very much." Alexis choked out weakly as she brushed her lips over Bonnie's temple. "She loves you so much." she cried as she pulled her daughter into an even tighter hug before pulling back. "Mommy loves you so much." she whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Bonnie babbled out a few words and pulled herself up so she could place a wet kiss on her mother's cheek.

"She loves you too." Alexis turned around with Bonnie still in her arms and looked at Jacob who stood in the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking back down at her daughter, Alexis rocked her a few more times and smiled as Bonnie snuggled deeper into her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. "We have to go." Jacob whispered after a few minutes. Alexis looked up at him and then back down at her sleeping daughter. "Alexis we have to go." he repeated as he motioned for her to come over to him. Alexis kissed Bonnie's forehead one last time and then gently laid her down in her crib. She slowly made her way over to Jacob while wiping the tears off her face. As they landed safely outside the house, Jacob spoke again. "For what it's worth-I'm sorry."

Now. . .

Lucius sat back in his chair and stared at Alexis with a frown on his face as he thought over what he had just seen. "And after that he erased your memories and put them in his grimoire and came up with a very convincing lie. One that had Nate sacrificing himself because he didn't want to serve me and the other that made you look like a victim of misunderstanding." he growled out angrily as he glared at Alexis and rubbed a hand over his chin. "Jacob has proven to be one of my worst turns, I should have killed him the moment Emily escaped." he snarled as he looked at Alexis who was still crying in Richard's arms as all of her memories nestled themselves back in her mind bringing with them emotional pain that she hadn't had to suffer through because of what Jacob did. Bonnie looked at her mother and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mother's story was so heartbreaking, she knew her mother had been an orphan and to be forced to give up the only family you ever really had, had to be difficult but she had done it to protect her. To protect everyone. "Do you have anything to say?" Lucius asked Alexis as he stood up from his chair. Immediately letting Bonnie know that he was going to kill Alexis right there. After all what would he be keeping her alive for now, she had served her purpose to him and unknowingly brought him her daughter, the daughter she had sacrifice so much to protect. Come on Nikolas-Vincent! As the thought came to her mind the roof right above some of Lucius men exploded.

"What in the hell?" Richard shouted. Knowing that there wasn't much time before Lucius made his move to bring everything under control, Bonnie lifted her hand to her mouth and bite into it as hard as she could until she drew blood. As the blood pooled into the palm of her hand, she utter a quick spell and changed her blood into pure silver. Rushing forward, she caught Lucius by surprise and pressed her hand into his face. The man, the great leader of the Coven screamed as the silver ate away at his skin. Turning towards Richard she sent out a blast that sent him flying directly into the wall behind.

"Mom, come on!" she screamed as she held out her uninjured hand towards her mother, Alexis took one look at Lucius who was shouting out in pain and then placed her hand in Bonnie's hand. Not waiting around to see what would happen Lucius, Bonnie turned and hightailed out of the room with her mother on her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, except my OCs.

**A/N: Another week another update first off want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ David Fishwick, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra, ShadiyaRay, sjww, aprilf00l and Vie_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Seven

Moments Earlier. . .

"You killed me." Vincent whispered sounding just as broken as Nikolas felt at the moment. Bowing his head, Nikolas closed his eyes and turned his head away from his brother while releasing a soft regretful sigh.

"I know," he whispered. "But it was something I had to do." he muttered weakly before finally turning back to look at his brother again, his eyes filled with nothing but absolute sorrow. "I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive me." Vincent stared up at his brother silently before looking over his shoulder at Jasmine and Giselle. Closing his eyes, he thought over everything his brother had told him. Clenching his fists, he slowly pushed himself up even further.

"I think if we get out of here alive, that'll happen." As soon as he spoke, he grunted and bent over clenching his stomach as he felt a pain tearing at his insides. "Oh God, what's happening to me." he growled out.

"You're changing," Nikolas told him as he looked at him and took in the pain expression on his face. Standing up, he quickly moved to the far corner of the room digging around he quickly found what he was looking for. Giselle and Jasmine watched as Nikolas made his way back over to them with dark duffel bag in his hand. Nikolas tossed the bag at his brother and motioned for the girls to back up a bit. Vincent watched as the bag came to a stop at his side and almost immediately he felt his incisors drop down as the sweet smell of blood touched his nostrils. Coughing, he looked at the bag and then at his brother who walked back over and knelt down in front of him. "You're gonna have to feed and finish changing if you want to be any good to us-once you're finish we need to go ahead and move to the next part of our plan."

"What about Bonnie?" Vincent asked as he ripped open the bag and pulled out a large blood bag, Nikolas watched him feed silently for a few minutes before speaking.

"If we do our part-she can do hers. She's committed to getting her mother out of here." he answered as he watched Vincent gulp down the entire contents of the bag. Vincent feed off three more bags before finally settling down, tossing the last bag aside, Vincent closed his eyes and released a groan of sheer satisfaction as he felt his incisors slowly descend the rest of the way.

"How do you feel?" Nikolas asked as he looked his brother over.

"Ready." Vincent answered as he opened his eyes and locked gazes with Nikolas, who stood up at his words and dusted his pants off. Once his finished dusting himself off, he reached down and offered Vincent a hand. Pulling his brother up, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good, come on." Moving towards the door, he opened it and carefully stepped outside to make sure the coast was clear before motioning for all of them to follow him out. They all filed out the door, and Vincent quickly made his way to his brother's side.

"What are we about to do? If my memory is correct then Bonnie is still in the meeting room downstairs." He said as he jogged by his brother's side. Nikolas didn't answer, instead he jogged till he came to a stop just outside the door to a look out tower. Turning, he looked at Vincent and nodded his head.

"Exactly and we are to provide her a distraction so she can get out of there with her mother." Vincent's eyes slowly widened as he nodded his head. He didn't know what type of distraction, Nikolas was thinking about but he was pretty sure that it was going to be big. Whatever his brother thought up, he was sure it would work. Hell, everything had worked so far. Nikolas pushed opened the door to the room and stepped inside, thankfully the tower was only being covered by one guard. Rushing forward, he caught the guard by surprise. Latching onto the man's ring hand, he tore the hand from the body and pushed the guard's stunned body out the window. He watched as the body quickly deteriorated and turned into dust before striking the ground below. Yanking the man's ring off the hand, he turned and tossed it to his brother while carelessly tossing the dismembered hand out of the window. "Here put this on, you're going to need it." Vincent's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You didn't make me one."

"Didn't have the time, figured this would be easier and quicker." Nikolas said as he looked at his brother while Giselle and Jasmine walked over to the window and looked out at the sea. Giselle narrowed her eyes as she saw something headed towards the island.

"There's a boat coming, Nikolas." Giselle said as she turned to look at her boyfriend, Nikolas frowned and walked over to the window and peered out.

"Probably just some tourist-besides there's nothing I can do. At the rate they're coming in they going crash on the rocks." he said with a shake of his head as he turned away from the window. "Besides we can't worry about them." He finished, not even attempting to look at Giselle and Jasmine as he gave his answer. Instead he focused on Nikolas who was gazing at the ring on his finger. "Vincent how are you feeling right now?" At the look his brother gave him, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I meant power wise, can you handle a big spell."

"I feel good." Vincent said as Nikolas walked over to where he was currently standing, looking back at the girls, he pointed over towards the door.

"You guys get over there, I don't want you to get hurt alright." They nodded their heads and did exactly as he said. Turning back around, he looked at his brother and then pointed a finger down towards the ground. "Most of Lucius' people are right beneath this floor, right beneath us. In order for us to provide a distraction, we're going have to send down a big enough blast to injure or kill most of them. Can you do this?"

"Yeah, since I don't have worry about dying," Vincent paused and looked down at the floor while avoiding his brother's gaze. "I can use a big enough blast to do it."

"Good, try to channel the blast towards the outside."

"You mean blow apart the castle?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at brother who merely nodded his head.

"Yeah, I figured let's just go ahead and destroy this bastard's throne as well." Vincent smiled at his brother's words and slowly nodded his head as he mentally prepared himself to use as much power as he wanted.

"Alright I can do that," he admitted easily as he looked back at Nikolas. "Do you want it to happen now?" Nikolas merely smiled at his brother and nodded his head.

"Of course." Nikolas said as he looked at his brother, Vincent nodded and then placed his hands on the floor and closed his eyes as he focused. Nikolas watched silently as Vincent mumbled a few words and then the floor in front of Vincent blew out with a fiery blast that sent debris falling through the hole that Vincent had created when he completed his spell. Looking down he could see the debris hitting some of the Coven members that weren't already suffering from the fire. He could hear Richard shouting out his surprise, deciding that they needed to move. He reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder pulling him back. "Come on we've got to meet Bonnie and her mother and get the hell out of here." Vincent sent one last look down at the destruction, he had caused and then followed his brother out of the room. They hightailed it down the hallway and headed down the stairs with Nikolas leading the way. Nikolas stopped when he saw several guards rushing towards the room, looking back at his brother he was about to shout out instructions but Vincent beat him to the punch.

"Get down!" His brother screamed before sending out a blast that covered the whole hallway in flames, falling to the ground he covered his head with his arms and watched as the guards disappeared into red hot flames. All them screaming in agony as their bodies dropped to the floor as the flames slowly ate away at their flesh. Lifting his head up, Nikolas looked back at his brother and smirked.

"Damn!"

"I know right." Vincent said as he rushed over to his brother's side and yanked him up to his feet. "Come on let's get out of here." He turned to look down the hallway and saw Giselle and Jasmine making their way towards them. "Now where are we suppose to be meeting Bonnie?" he asked as he looked down another hallway to make sure no more guards were coming.

"Right here." They both turned and saw Bonnie and Alexis running towards them. "Come on I stunned him but who knows how long that's going to last." she rushed out as she looked at the all. Vincent's mouth dropped open at the sight of her and he frowned.

"Bonnie I just want to tell you that I'm-." She immediately cut him off with a look while shaking her head.

"Save it and tell me when we're not running for our lives." Nodding his head, he looked over at his brother who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Bonnie looked over at Nikolas and frowned. "What is it?"

"We're about to have company." he said with a snarl as he realized exactly who was coming down the hallway. It was Richard's men, "Alexis get them out of here."

"We aren't leaving you here?" Giselle shouted out angrily as she looked at him. Nikolas glanced over at her and shook his head.

"You're not-I'm simply buying us sometime, now go." The girls gave him one last look before following behind Bonnie and Alexis, Nikolas looked over at his brother and frowned. "I thought you'd go with them."

"And let you have all the fun."

"I thought you had enough fun when you blew a crater size hole into Lucius' compound." Vincent smiled and shook his head at his brother's words.

"That wasn't enough and you know it." he said as he cracked his fists and stood by his brother's side. Nikolas smiled at his brother's words and nodded his head, whoever came around that corner was about to have their world rocked then ended.

Richard watched in horror as Lucius clutched at his face, his screams of agony sent chills up his spine, he knew Bonnie was going to die now. It was only a matter of time. "That damn bitch!" Lucius growled out as his eyes glowed red. He watched as Lucius slowly calmed down and removed his hand from his face. He nearly gasped when he saw the damage that had been done to his master's face. The flesh on the left side of his face was all but melted away and he could see the inner workings of Lucius' face. He could see muscles and tissues red with blood. "I'll rip that child from her womb and-." he paused as he lifted his hand up and held it out. Richard watched as bits of silver slowly flowed away from his face and into a large silver dollar. Once his face was free of the troublesome mineral, Lucius glanced over at Richard. "Why are you still here and not out getting me back what's mine?"

"I sent my guards-I wanted to make sure you were okay." Richard stuttered out carefully as he looked at the man before him.

"If I didn't need you, I'd kill you." Lucius growled out angrily as he looked at Richard. Turning away from the younger man, he walked out of the conference room with Richard right on his heels.

"My guards will get them." Lucius scoffed at Richard's words and turned around to look at him, his eyes were still red as he peered down at the man before him.

"Your guards, you don't own anything here I do and as for your so-called guards if they are fighting against Nikolas they're already dead." Richard tightened his jaw at his words and quickly followed behind Lucius. As they entered the hallway, they could hear grunts and pained filled groans as they drew closer to the sounds the harsh smell of burnt flesh assaulted their nostrils. Rounding the corner, Lucius calmly stepped over the body of men of Richard's men and focused on the pair standing down the hallway.

"Nikolas, I can't say I'm surprise." Lucius growled out angrily as he looked at the man he had considered his right hand.

Nikolas had been in the midst of pulling out an attacker's spine, when Lucius' voice sounded in the hallway, dropping the man to the ground. He watched as Lucius looked over everyone in the hallway his eyes pausing on Vincent who was standing by his side. Smirking, he looked over at Nikolas and sighed. "Well done, Nikolas. I would have never guessed especially since I remember how bloody the kill was." Nikolas looked at Lucius and knew something was wrong, the man's body size appeared to have grown and his eyes were eerily red, so red in fact that they seemed to glow in the darkness of the hallway.

"I guess I have your brother to thank for the little explosion back there." At the brothers' silence, Lucius felt himself growing even angrier. "What! You don't have anything to say."

"Nick, man he doesn't look right." Vincent mumbled as he stared at Lucius who remained in the same spot, some of the men they had injured were slowly making their way back over to Lucius and Richard. Clearing the hallway so Lucius could fight without having to worry about stepping on their broken bodies.

"You need to do something so we can get out of here-something fire related." Nikolas quickly whispered as he kept his gaze on Lucius who was now rolling his head. He could hear the bones cracking from where he stood. "Like now." Vincent pressed his hand on the wall and sent out another blast, that not only sent out a huge blast of fire but also dust and debris to give them some cover as they hightailed it out of there.

"That trick isn't gonna work on me." Lucius shouted, Vincent turned towards his brother and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Lucius rushing towards his brother completely unbothered by the fire and debris in fact Vincent was willing to admit that he might have missed. Lucius slammed his left hand into Nikolas' back just as Vincent sent another blast that sent the older vampire flying through the wall. Running over to his brother, he latched onto his arm. He didn't know what Lucius had done to Nikolas but judging by the painful screams coming from his brother it was bad. Without looking back, he tightened his hold on his brother and rushed out of the compound,

Bonnie stood outside watching as Lucius' compound crumpled to the ground, she would have felt happy about that if Nikolas and Vincent weren't still stuck inside the compound fighting Lucius and whoever else could fight. "They have to make it." she mumbled to herself as she wrung her hands together while looking at compound. She didn't want to leave but they couldn't stand out here any longer and expect to live. Lucius' people were only going to be in a state of confusion for a little while longer before they started taking orders and she knew what his first order would be.

"They're going to make it." Alexis said as she carefully walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie turned and sent her mother a small smile before looking back at the compound. There was an explosion and then Vincent and Nikolas were in front of them. Bonnie released a sigh of relief but drew cold as she saw how bad off Nikolas was.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Lucius charged us and then punched Nikolas in the back. He's been in pain ever since." Vincent said as he looked back at the compound, "We have got to get out of here. Lucius is acting like-he's different." he finally said with a shake of his head as he looked down at his brother. Bonnie felt her heart seize up at Vincent's words. She too, took a glance back at the compound and then looked over at Vincent.

"What do you mean different?" she nearly screamed in fear as she looked at Vincent. He gulped and looked back down at his brother.

"He's not normal, I've seen how vampires or those that are hybrid move," he whispered as he looked over his shoulder again while hoisting his brother up. "He moves much quicker, likes he's there with a thought." Bonnie looked over at her mother for an answer, Alexis nibbled on her bottom lip and studied her daughter for a moment before speaking.

"He's the first of his kind-he could have very well improved on certain abilities." Bonnie clenched her hands into fists. No matter how powerful Lucius was, there was no way she was going back with him. There was no way she was going to let her Coven or her mother die.

"How do we get off this island?" Giselle asked as she looked back towards the compound. Bonnie nervously looked over at Nikolas whose head was rolling back on his brother's shoulder. Glancing back at Giselle she spoke.

"He was suppose to perform the spell to get us out of here. He told me couldn't due to the fact that I'm pregnant, he said I could injure myself or lose the baby." she admitted softly. "If we go to the dock or wherever they keep the boats we can leave."

"That's a good plan." Alexis reassured her daughter as she looked at her. "And we should head out now if we're going to do this, who knows what's keeping Lucius and his men aside from God's will." Bonnie nodded at her mother's words and looked at Jasmine and Giselle.

"You guys lead the way, mother and I will head up the back."

"I should-." Nikolas stopped talking as he saw the look, Bonnie was currently sending his way. "Fine but I'll stay in the middle, you're gonna need me if Lucius finds us."

"Let's stop talking and just go alright." Bonnie said as she made a motion with her hand that sent them all forward. As they moved towards the docking area, Bonnie felt a tightness in her chest loosening that she hadn't even realize was there. Alexis looked over at her slightly concerned as they continued moving forward.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly as she moved closer to Bonnie's side. Everyone else stopped and looked back at the two Bennett women wondering what could be going on. Bonnie placed a hand on her chest and massaged it gently while looking down at the ground. She took in several deep breaths before looking at her mother.

"I think so." Bonnie whispered back as she looked over at her mother. Alexis opened her mouth to say something else but a large force slapped her away and sent her to the ground in a heap. Giselle and Jasmine screamed out in surprise while Bonnie turned and faced Lucius who was glaring at her mother as if she were nothing more than shit on the bottom of his shoe.

"That was a pretty awful trick you did in there, Bonnie." Lucius snarled out as he looked over at her finally taking his eyes off of Alexis much to Bonnie's relief. She wasn't going to lose her mother, not when she had just found her. Bonnie focused on Lucius and saw what her spell had done to his face, it was healing but it didn't hide the fact that she had given him immense pain especially since pure silver went so deep.

"I'd thought you'd like it."

"Loved it." Lucius growled out. "I loved it so much I figured why shouldn't Nikolas have it as well." her mouth dropped open at his words and she looked over at Nikolas who had been slowly going in and out of consciousness since Vincent had dragged him from the compound. Before Bonnie could respond, Lucius flashed in front of her and wrapped his hand around her throat lifting her up into the arm so he could look her in the eyes.

"Bonnie!" Alexis cried as she picked herself up off the ground while clutching her right shoulder. "Let her go, Lucius." she demanded as she glared at the man before her. He snarled at that and glared at her.

"Or you'll do what?" he asked bluntly. "What will you do, Alexis?"

"I'll kill you." she snapped out, Lucius merely rolled his eyes at her words and looked back at Bonnie who was still struggling his hold.

"Let's not be ridiculous, Alexis. If you could kill me, you wouldn't have done so long before now." he said as he looked at her with disinterest. "So please don't try to-." The explosion of fire on his tongue cut his rant short, stumbling back in pain, he released Bonnie and covered his mouth with his hands as his tongue slowly grew back.

"Finally you shut your mouth." she shouted as she glared at him as she walked over to her daughter and pulled her up. "Finally." Without even turning around, she called out to Vincent. "I want to you take Bonnie and leave." Bonnie gasped at her mother's words and snatched her arm out of her hold.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Alexis looked over at Lucius and quickly placed up a barrier, one she knew wouldn't last long but it would give her some time to talk to her daughter.

"I'm buying you and your friends some time." Alexis replied as she looked at her daughter, Bonnie's mouth dropped open in utter shock, before shaking her head rapidly at her mother's suggestion and what she was planning on doing.

"No you aren't. We're getting off this island together, Mom. That's why I came up with this plan." She snapped out as she latched onto Alexis' arm and began pulling her back. Alexis smiled at Bonnie's use of the word Mom, and placed a hand on her shoulder while looking at Lucius who was trying to break through the barrier. She knew sooner rather than later, she wouldn't be able to hold him off. He'd break through and she didn't want her daughter or the others anywhere nearby when it happened.

"Bonnie, I've protected you so far and-."

"And it's time for me to protect you." Bonnie said cutting her off, "It's time for your family to step up to the plate." Looking back over at Lucius who was standing there with his hands pressed up against the barrier mumbling something underneath his breath. She knew he was trying to break the spell, to break the barrier down. "Come on the barrier you put up should give us some-." Bonnie's words were cut short as Alexis placed a spell on her that left her immobile. Holding her daughter up, Alexis looked over at Vincent.

"Get to the docks now and get the hell out of here." she said as she handed him her daughter, she could see Bonnie's eyes on her. Turning away from her daughter she looked back at Vincent. "Do it now." he nodded and grabbed up Bonnie and quickly left with Giselle and Jasmine leading the way. Turning back around, she looked at Lucius who was looking back at her with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Her not being here isn't going to stop me from ripping you into pieces Alexis so just know when I get finish with you, you're gonna wish you had never been born." All Alexis did in response to that was tighten her fists while glaring at him. All she knew was that's buy her daughter so time so they could get away. Nothing else matter.

"Okay so how do you wanna handle this Fil?" Damon asked as he turned to look at Benjamin who was steering the boat into the docks. He nearly smirked as the older man bowed his head and shook it.

"What will it take for you to stop calling me that God awful nickname?" Benjamin asked him bluntly as he looked up from what he was currently doing to send Damon an annoyed look. Shrugging his shoulders, Damon just smiled.

"I don't think there's anything you can do." he replied as he looked at him. "I can't call you by your real name and I refuse to call you Azrael so Fil is going to do so get-." Damon paused in his speech and exhaled loudly, his hand immediately went up to his chest and he massaged his hand over the space. Benjamin watched him curiously and appeared only slightly alarmed.

"What is it Damon?" he asked.

"Um, nothing." Damon replied as he looked back at Benjamin while still rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Please don't lie to me, it's annoying." Benjamin said as he looked Damon directly in the eyes, Damon gave his chest one last massage before answering Benjamin's question with the truth.

"It's really nothing, it's just that well ever since Bonnie's been gone," he paused and shook his head. "I've felt this weight on my chest, sometimes I felt like I couldn't breath. Like the weight was pressing down on my lungs," he shook his head and glanced back at the island. "On the ride here it's gotten better-I can't explain it." he finally said as he looked back at Benjamin who merely nodded his head. "What do you think it is?" At his question, Benjamin merely shrugged his shoulders and focused back on steering the boat.

"I don't know." Damon looked at him and frowned at his lack of answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Benjamin clenched his jaw and looked at Damon as if he were pushing things to far.

"You know exactly what I mean. I don't know and I couldn't possibly figure it out without Bonnie here as well. Anything I do now would be nothing but pure speculation." he muttered coolly as soon as he spoke a scream ripped through the sky. Damon impatiently looked back at the island and then over at Benjamin.

"How much longer?"

"Not long at all," Benjamin said as he maneuvered the boat over and slammed it into the side o the dock, at the look that Damon sent him, he merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at the boat. "Do you really think we're gonna need it to escape." Damon rolled his eyes in response and jumped over the side of the boat and onto dry land. He stood by and waited for Benjamin to do the same and that's when he saw them. Giselle and Jasmine leading the way with Vincent bringing up the rear with Bonnie lying in his arms as still as can be and another man stumbling behind them.

"Bonnie!" he growled out, rushing forward he sped by Giselle and Jasmine. Taking Bonnie out of Vincent's arms, he used his free hand to wrap it around the other man's throat. Using all of his strength, he slammed Vincent into the ground cracking the earth behind Vincent's body. He ignored the terrified screams of Giselle and Jasmine mentally telling himself that he'd deal with them later. He looked down into Vincent's terrified gaze and snarled. "I should have killed you the moment I met you."

"Damon!" Benjamin called out effectively pulling Damon's attention away from Vincent, looking up he saw Benjamin standing by his side. "Calm down, and give me my daughter-they placed some type of immobilization spell on her."

"No we-." Damon tightened his grip on Vincent.

"Shut up." he snarled, as he looked down at Bonnie who was staring back up at him her green eyes filled with tears. It seemed to be the only part of her that could move, she blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Take her-fix whatever it was that they did." he whispered as he lifted Bonnie's lifeless body to Benjamin, who immediately took his daughter into his arms and cradled her against his chest. Damon watched as Benjamin started removing the spell, turning cold eyes on Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine he spoke up his voice cool. "Don't even attempt to move or I'll rip out some spines to make sure it doesn't happen," shifting he looked Vincent directly in the eyes. "Don't give me any reason." Lifting his head back up he looked over at Bonnie. "Is she alright?"

"She's coming out of it." Benjamin said as he looked down at his daughter. At his words, Damon quickly stood, with one last parting look at the others, he made his way over to Benjamin's side who was now laying Bonnie down on the ground.

"We should get her out of here."

"I can't move her until she's lucid-it might do something to the-" he paused and looked at his daughter for a moment before glancing back up at Damon who was staring at him patiently waiting for him to finish what he was about to say. Thankful, his daughter jerking up holding her chest and taking several deep breaths effectively took Damon's attention off of him. He watched as Bonnie took several deep breaths while launching herself into Damon's arms. He watched as the man who loved his daughter hugged her back fiercely. They remained like that for a few seconds before Bonnie gasped and try to scramble up only to stumble and have Damon wrap his arms protectively around her waist.

"Take it easy." Damon replied as he looked down at her, Bonnie looked up at him and then looked around.

"Where's Alexis?" she asked breathlessly.

"Alexis?" Benjamin asked in confusion as he looked at his daughter. Bonnie nodded her head as she looked over at Vincent.

"Where's Alexis-did you guys help her. Where's my mother?" Damon looked down at Bonnie and then back up at Benjamin while Bonnie tried to struggle out of Damon's embrace. "We have to help her, she's trying to fight him by herself." Benjamin stepped away from his daughter and thought back to the scream he heard earlier. Glancing at the young man that Damon had slammed to the ground, he stalked over to him and ripped him up from the ground.

"Do you know where she is?" he shouted as he looked into the younger man's face. Vincent could only nod his head as he looked into man's eyes. "Good take me to her," he snapped out as he forcefully released him, turning back to Damon he called out. "Get close to these guys, when I get Alexis I'm getting us out of here?"

"What about Lucius? We have to kill him and-." Damon asked, keeping his arms around Bonnie's waist. He wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon, Benjamin merely glared at him and frowned.

"This isn't up for discussion-get them around you as close as possible and once I get Alexis I'll get us back home." Damon just nodded his head at Benjamin's words and slowly walked Bonnie over to where Giselle and Jasmine were crowding around the man that Vincent had been dragged. He looked back up and Benjamin and Vincent were gone.

Benjamin followed closely behind Vincent as they made their way back to the area where Alexis had decided to stay as they neared the clearing, Benjamin found himself coming to a stop as he saw Alexis' trying desperately to hold of not only Lucius but his men as well. Her body looked broken and bruised but for the most part she was still alive. He hadn't seen her in years and even now he couldn't help but think of just how beautiful she was even in this moment. He noticed one of Lucius men lunging at her, lifting his hand he sent the minion flying back to the ground.

Lucius who had up till that moment had been toying with Alexis looked up at Benjamin's intrusion and smirked. "You're new." Benjamin smirked and shook his head while ignoring the look of surprise that Alexis was currently sending his way.

"No, not really."

"I've never met you before." Lucius said cracking his neck as he slowly his head from side to side, Benjamin watched him silently very much aware of Alexis scrambling towards him and Vincent. "You're quite strong."

"Bennetts usually are." His statement seemed to have thrown Lucius into a state of surprise, the man looked at Alexis and then back at Benjamin.

"So you're a Bennett huh, a real one." he asked as he slowly turned his attention fully on Benjamin who was looking at him completely disinterested. "Funny, I've never heard of you."

"Sure you have-you can call me Azrael Bennett." Lucius' mouth dropped open in complete surprise at his words. Benjamin silently watched as he took in what he had just said to him. The older vampire sneered at that and shook his head.

"You're no Azrael."

"I'm Azrael and a Bennett-why would I lie." Benjamin asked coolly, reaching down he grabbed a hold of Alexis a gave it a tight squeeze. "Now I'd really hate to reveal and run but well you know." With that said, Lucius watched as Benjamin reached out in front of him and seemingly ripped up the air. In the blink of an eye he was gone and all that was left was his voice laughing on the wind. Lucius snarled at the place Benjamin had just been standing, turning around he glared at Richard who stepped back away from him scared of the face he was currently seeing.

"Go back and see how many people we have-it seems we'll be making a trip to Mystic Falls. If," he paused hating the fact that he was gonna have to call the other man by the name he had said. "If Azrael thinks this is over. He has another think coming. I will tear that town apart until I have Bonnie back in my possession."

"Stefan, we haven't heard from Damon in awhile do you think everything is okay?" Elena asked as she wrung her hands together as she walked into the Salvatore manor with Stefan right on her heels. She hated going about things as usual while Bonnie was currently being held captive by Lucius. Closing the door behind them, Stefan locked it and released a deep sigh.

"No, I haven't heard from him," he paused at the look of worry that Elena sent his way at his words. "But I hope to hear from him soon," walking over to Elena, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she was looking up at him. "He's fine especially since he's with Mr. Bennett and I'm sure they're gonna get Bonnie back."

"I hope so, but then I think about that Lucius and I just get worried." Elena whispered as she thought about her best friend who she considered her sister being used and mishandled by a monster like that. Stefan sighed and pulled her into his arms, as she tucked her head beneath his chin and wrapped her arms around him. Bodies exploded out of thin air, slamming into the living room floor. Stefan winced as one body crashed into the coffee table breaking in on impact while the others landed all around the floor.

Pulling Elena close, he placed her behind him and turned ready to fight whoever had landed in his home. The tense moment ended the moment Stefan saw his brother pulling himself up from the floor with his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

"Dammit Fil." Damon shouted as he stood up from the floor with Bonnie in his arms, Stefan looked at his brother in surprise and then glanced over at Benjamin Bennett getting up from the floor with a groan his hand wrapped firmly around. . . Alexis Moore's hand. Benjamin turned and sent a look Damon's way.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Benjamin groaned as he looked over at Damon who was openly glaring at him while holding Bonnie in his arms.

"And what have I been telling you, Fil." Damon snapped back as he looked around his living room silently taking in the damage. "I hope your little witchy juju can fix my coffee table," Damon's eyes landed on Vincent who was on his knees holding his stomach. "Oh hell no, you better not throw up!" Benjamin looked at Vincent and frowned before mentally pulling the trashcan that was in the corner and placing it directly in front of Vincent who pulled it to him and threw-up inside the silver trashcan. Damon turned up his nose at the sound and watched as Giselle and Jasmine quickly rushed upstairs to the bathroom, obviously still remembering the layout of the Salvatore manor. Elena took that moment to rush across the room and launch herself into Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie, oh my God I'm so glad you're okay." she gushed as she pulled her friend into her arms holding onto her tightly. Damon stepped back and reluctantly released Bonnie who allowed herself to be enveloped in Elena's embrace. Stefan crossed the room to stand beside his brother.

"Good to see you and Bonnie again." Stefan said as he slapped his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I told you I wouldn't come back with her without." Damon replied as he looked across the room at Benjamin who was now kneeling over the guy that Vincent had been dragging when they had found them. As if feeling, Damon's heated stare Benjamin spoke up without taking his gaze off the young man in front of him.

"If you have something to say, go ahead and say it."

"Did you take out Lucius?" Damon snapped out, his tone cutting off the excited reunion between Bonnie and Elena.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered as she reached out to place a hand on Damon's shoulder while shooting a worried look between Damon and her father. She was still trying to wrap her mind around her father being so strong. Having Hecate tell her wasn't the same as her father ripping her from one place and transporting her to another.

"What do you think? I think you know the answer to that question, Damon." Benjamin said as he took off his jacket and tossed it onto the sofa while turning Nikolas onto his back.

"Why didn't you kill him, you-."

"I had to get everyone out of there," Benjamin said finally turning around to look at Damon. "I didn't have time to fight Lucius full out especially when I had to get eight people out of there." Benjamin's face hardened for a moment before shaking his head and looking back down at the young man.

"Are you going to help my brother?" Vincent asked as he pushed the trashcan away and slowly moved across the room towards Nikolas and Benjamin, unfortunately for him his question pulled Damon's attention back on him.

"Your brother, the one you told us was dead." Damon asked as he wrapped his hand around Vincent's neck and pulled him up, he looked at Vincent for a moment before sneering as he sensed the different in the young man. "It seems you made yourself one of Lucius' coven members."

"I'm Bonnie's coven member."

"I find that hard to believe since you betrayed her." Damon growled out, in his rage his incisors dropped down as he looked Vincent directly in the eyes. Bonnie quickly moved over to them and pushed Damon back from Vincent.

"Calm down, please." she whispered, Damon tore his eyes off Vincent and looked down at Bonnie who was staring up at him. "They helped save me from Lucius, Damon." he clenched his jaw at her words and rapidly shook his head.

"You would have never been put in that position if it hadn't been for them." he said pointed a finger over at Vincent, who looked away his face full of shame. Bonnie sighed and shook her head as she looked at Damon.

"I can't explain it right now but I don't," she paused and looked back at Vincent. "I can't explain things right now but please just wait until I tell you Damon." Clenching his jaw, Damon rolled his eyes heavenward before nodding his head.

"Fine."

"Good now that we have that out of the way, Damon come over here and help me." Benjamin said cutting into their moment. Damon looked over at Benjamin who merely raised an eyebrow at the defiance he saw on the other man's face. "Boy don't make me snatch your ass." Damon balked at Benjamin's words but walked on over. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip and shared a look with Stefan before following behind her boyfriend.

"What!"

"Hold him down while I remove the silver from his blood stream." he said as he looked up at Damon who at the moment was staring down at Nikolas dispassionately. Knelling down, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. Once Benjamin was sure that the young man was secure, he lifted his hand and as quick as a flash drove it into the boy's body. Damon barely had enough time act surprise because as soon as Benjamin's hand disappeared the boy's body began to seize. "Hold him still." Benjamin directed as he held his hand in the body for a few more minutes before slowly pulling his hand free. Damon was surprise to see silver in his hands. Thinking back to what had happened to his brother not to long ago, he shook his head. Benjamin looked at the silver and then over at his daughter.

"You did this?"

"No, Lucius did." Vincent said answering Benjamin despite the look he received from Damon. Benjamin looked back down at the silver and then tossed it into the fireplace, lifting his head he looked up at Stefan.

"Can you take him to a room where he can rest and sleep this off?" Stefan nodded his head and reached down and hoisted Nikolas up and disappeared out the room with Vincent and Elena following close behind leaving only Damon, Bonnie and her parents. Benjamin stood up and looked down at his bloody hand in mild disgust. "Now that we're alone we can talk." Benjamin said coolly as he looked over at Alexis. "Why did you want me to save Alexis?" he asked bluntly as he looked at his daughter, Bonnie looked at her father in shock before remembering that he didn't know, he didn't know why her mother had really left. She noticed the look of hurt that immediately appeared on her mother's face and looked up at her father.

"Because she's my mother."

"That took you to that sicko." Benjamin thundered as he looked over at the woman that was legally still his wife.

"The sicko that you let live." Damon snapped out, still angry about that fact that Benjamin hadn't taken care of Lucius like he had promised, like he had been saying throughout the entire trip. Damon took a step back at the heated glare Benjamin sent his way.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill the bastard Damon," Benjamin snapped out angrily as he looked at his daughter's lover. "Especially since I was more concerned with getting my daughter and grandchild out of there-excuse me if I thought that was more important."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, except my OCs.

**A/N: Another week another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; b_abyshan211__, David Fishwick, NaeNae1495, aprilf00l, Phelycia, ShadiyaRay, Quizas and CrimsonEyedCullen_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eight

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill the bastard Damon," Benjamin snapped out angrily as he looked at his daughter's lover. "Especially since I was more concerned with getting my daughter and grandchild out of there-excuse me if I thought that was more important." As soon as the words were spoken, a stillness came over the group. Damon felt his mouth drop open in complete shock as he looked over at Bonnie hoping for her to, well he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to do. Bonnie merely crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at her father openly showing her displeasure in him and how he decided to tell Damon about the baby.

"I must have heard you wrong." Damon murmured shaking his head as he looked at Benjamin as if the man had just gone completely insane. "What did you just say?" he asked weakly as he once again looked over at Bonnie, Benjamin looked at him silently before focusing his gaze on his daughter.

"Bonnie's pregnant Damon." Benjamin said coolly finally looking over at the boy that like to call him father-in-law, "She's pregnant and I was not going to stay there on Lucius' turf and have a full out fight with the man. Not while I knew my daughter was carrying your child-my grandchild," he snapped out angrily. "What if things hadn't worked out?" he asked directly his gaze on Damon yet again, his eyes piercing through Damon like a hot spear. "Lucius is a powerful, powerful creature. I could literally feel his power rolling off of him in waves. If I had fought him and lost where would that have left you and Bonnie," he sent a hard look over at Alexis. "Not to mention the others." he slowly crossed the space that was separating him and Damon, and looked into the boy's ice blue eyes. "You would have never been able to fight him off or his people cause all you would have had in your ranks were two lower level witches, one brand new hybrid, a broken hybrid that I just healed and Bonnie's -and Alexis." At the end of his speech, Benjamin took a deep breath and glared at Damon. "Don't think for one second I was scared to take him on or that I didn't want to-I would have loved nothing more than to kill him but I had to get my priorities straight and saving you three that was number one on my list." he said pointing his finger at Bonnie and Damon.

"Dad you shouldn't have told him like that." Bonnie whispered finally cutting into the conversation, she had wanted to tell Damon privately but her father had ruined that with his little display here. She watched as her father sent her a look and then tossed his hands up in the air.

"I thought he knew-hell I heard the two heartbeats so I thought he did too." Benjamin replied harshly as he looked at his daughter. "That's what I heard when I held you in my arms back there, two heartbeats literally in sync beating up a storm." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose as looked at Benjamin Bennett.

"This whole thing right here can't be real," he muttered as he looked over at Bonnie and then back at Benjamin who was now looking at him as if he had grown several heads and he wanted to pull each one off. "Vampires can't reproduce."

"You aren't a vampire and-."

"I haven't been with Bonnie since the change." Damon said cutting off Benjamin's reply. At his words, Bonnie nodded her head and looked at her father while her mouth dropped open in shock as she realized the truth behind Damon's words.

"He's right."

"And wrong," Benjamin snapped out angrily. "This isn't some freaking magical baby," he said sending his daughter and Damon a look. "This all boils down to the reconstruction spell and that spell right there is one hell of a spell. Shit, Damon's proof of that." Frowning, Damon looked at Benjamin for a second while Bonnie just stared at her father who groaned in aggravation. "You were practicing the spell right?"

"Yes but-."

"Let me finish babygirl," he said quickly. "Now you were practicing the spell and since I know you are both well sleeping together I'm willing to bet you were using any form of protection cause Damon's a vampire and who needs to worry about something dead creating life right," he said off-handedly. "So you were probably using the spell on simple things like broken items and stuff like that right."

"Right." Bonnie whispered as she looked at her father who now had his hands behind his back as he continued to piece together the how and why on how she got pregnant.

"But the reconstruction spell isn't simply used for that, Bonnie. The reconstruction spell is mostly used for resurrecting humans so using a powerful spell like that wouldn't have just fixed that broken item cause it's to small so the rest of that energy has to go somewhere and well since you and Damon are having unprotected-oh God please tell me I don't have to finish this for you both." he said struggling to get out the last part of why his daughter was currently pregnant. It wasn't something he wanted to discuss. Hell it wasn't something he exactly wanted to deal with at the moment cause the pregnancy just made the entire situation a bit more complex. He'd rather just go against Lucius then stand here and talk to Bonnie and Damon about how his daughter got pregnant by a one hundred and something year old vampire. "Does Lucius know?"

"Yes he knew the moment he saw her." Alexis said meekly, finally coming into the conversation. The look she received from both Damon and Benjamin had her shutting her mouth instantly. Bonnie quickly moved over to her mother's side to lend her support while glaring at the two most important men in her life.

"Stop it alright. Stop treating her like that." Benjamin took his eyes off Alexis and looked over at Bonnie as if she had officially lost her mind. Turning to look at Alexis he did a snarl that would make any rabid vampire proud.

"Oh I'm sorry I've been treating the woman that abandoned you and went to live with the enemy badly, Bonnie. Took you straight to Lucius and-." The explosion of all nearby glass objects cut Benjamin's rant short.

"I did not abandon my daughter." Alexis fiercely declared as she looked at the man she married so long ago. "I didn't abandon her Benjamin." she whispered her voice choked with unshared sobs as she looked at her husband, who merely clenched his jaw at her words and shook his head before sighing.

"Yes you did, you did abandon her and me," he muttered as he continued to look her directly in the eyes. "I left for work and my mother calls me later on that night claiming that you left Bonnie with her and that she didn't know where you were and then I come back to our home and find that damn note-." he trailed off his chest rising and falling with anger. "If that's not abandoning I don't know what is." As he finished his statement, he watched the tears that had pooled in Alexis' eyes during his speech slowly rolled down her cheeks. Bonnie looked at her father and had to admit that she had never seen him looking so torn and hurt before, he hid his pain well. However, now she knew despite the fact that her mother was hardly ever discussed, her father still loved her mother despite everything.

"Dad you really need to talk to Mom." Benjamin narrowed his eyes at his daughter and shook his head rapidly.

"No we need to focus on what we're going to do next in order to protect not only you but your child from Lucius and-."

"We have time for you two to clear the air," Bonnie stated. "In fact if we're gonna move on and work as a group. You two need to clear the air right now and get on the same page." Benjamin studied his daughter and then looked over at Alexis before sighing.

"Maybe you're right but judging from his face-you and Damon need to talk as well." Damon for the first time looked up as his name was mentioned, Benjamin had effectively pulled him from his thoughts, clearing his throat he looked at Bonnie and then Benjamin.

"What?"

"I said you and Bonnie need to talk a few things over." Benjamin restated as he sent a subtle nod Damon's way. Damon looked over at Bonnie and allowed his eyes to slowly drift down towards her still flat stomach. He couldn't believe a part of him was growing inside of her at that very moment. That she was actually going to have his child. "Damon?" Keeping his gaze on Bonnie's stomach, he answered Benjamin.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a room where Alexis and I can talk privately?" Reluctantly taking his eyes off Bonnie's stomach, Damon looked back at Benjamin as he mauled over his question.

"Um yeah, there's a guest bedroom upstairs um three doors on the left and if Stefan took that guy in there then the next guest room is next door." Benjamin nodded his head and turned and left, Alexis sent one last look Bonnie's way before turning to keep up with her husband. Once they were alone, Damon turned to Bonnie and looked her over and Bonnie could feel his gaze once again landing on her stomach. Sighing, he nodded his head towards the staircase. "Come on let's go to my room so we can talk in private." He reached out for her hand and waited for her to slip her hand into his before leading her upstairs and directly to his bedroom. Opening the door, he stepped aside so she could enter first and followed pulling the door close behind him with a decisive click. Leaning against the door, he watched as she turned around and looked at him. They remained that way until Damon cleared his throat and nodded his head towards her stomach. "Pregnant huh?"

"Yeah." Bonnie whispered as she walked over to the bed, she had shared with him on numerous occasions. Settling down, she patted the space beside her and watched as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I didn't know Damon, not until I was gone. I would have told you had I known." she said softly as she watched him from her position on the bed. Damon looked down at the floor of his room while thinking over what he wanted to say to Bonnie, finally after a few uncomfortable seconds he looked back up at her.

"So how did you find out? Was it really like Alexis said, did Lucius know the moment he saw you?" Damon asked, not liking the fact that the bastard had found out about his child before he did nor did he like the fact that the woman he loved and his unborn child had been around Lucius and he hadn't been anywhere nearby to protect them. Bonnie fumbled with her hands wondering if she should tell Damon about her encounter with Hecate, finally looking up she met his ice blue eyes and shook her head while sighing.

"No, Lucius wasn't the one that told me," she offered softly as she kept his gaze. "I found out after I brought you back, you see I was in a state of um rest-."

"I know about that your father told me." Damon admitted quickly, not wanting to really dwell on the state she had put herself in due to saving him.

"Well Damon, while I was in that state of rest I met someone on the other side and-." she jumped back startled as Damon bolted up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. Shaking his head, he sighed brokenly.

"Don't tell me you were that close to dying Bonnie." he muttered as he stopped and sent her a pointed glare. "I swear you should have just let me-."

"Finish that sentence and I'll set you on fire, I swear." Bonnie snapped out looking up at him while Damon stopped and stood before her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. She didn't want to hear Damon tell her that she should have let him die, there was no way she would have allowed that to happen. Keeping her gaze on him, she sighed and shook her head. "I told you before I didn't want to lose anyone and that included you." she stated firmly as she stared up at him. "And now this baby, I don't want to lose anyone Damon." He watched as she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed her still flat belly tenderly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her silently before speaking his mind.

"Good I'm glad you said that, I'm glad you want to protect the baby so I guess that means you won't be fighting Lucius," he gave her a look while ignoring the large frown on her face. Nodding his head, he slapped his hands together. "Yeah, I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye on this-for once you agree with me."

"Damon what are you talking about of course I have to help fight Lucius," she said remembering what Hecate had told her during their meeting. The goddess had told her that she was needed, that she would be able to weaken Lucius and then her father would be able to finish the job. "Damon I'm strong enough to-."

"You're pregnant, let's not forget that large piece of information Bonnie cause it's important." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before stalking over to her and leaning down placing both of his hand on either side of her effectively getting in her face. "And if you think for one second that I'll let you go out there and fight Lucius all the while knowing," he placed a hand on her stomach. "That you're carrying my child-." he didn't finish his sentence instead he let loose a bitter chuckle while shaking his head negatively at the very thought of her going out there to fight Lucius, hell he'd be against it if she wasn't pregnant. Bonnie watched him silently for a minute before shaking her head.

"You don't understand I have to help my father fight Lucius and-."

"Absolutely not, I know you can be stubborn little witch when you want to be one but this time, I'm not gonna let you talk me into a damn thing. We, meaning your father and I, we can handle this without you. Protecting you and this baby-that's my only concern, Bonnie." At his words, Bonnie released a soft huff and crossed her arms over her chest while looking at him. She really couldn't think of a way to voice her wants, not without sounding completely crazy. At least that's what Damon would say if he listened to her trying to convince him that she still wanted to fight. Then tension in Damon's body caused him to release a sigh, lowering his head into his hands he massaged his forehead while cracking a small smile. "Look at me, you've got me in here worrying like Stefan-forehead all wrinkly and shit." he lifted his head up and sent her a small smile before settling back down on the bed. "In order to save my forehead Bonnie, promise me that you won't try to fight Lucius. Just let me and your father handle him and-."

"Damon!"

"Bonnie dammit just promise me," he said raising his voice a bit as he looked at her. "Look I cant-I can't have you out there fighting him and you know this. You're pregnant Bonnie how many times do I have to repeat that. You know I hate repetition." he muttered as he glared at her. "But I'll do it one more time since your pregnancy seems to be blocking your hearing, you're pregnant and I'm not going to let you fight Lucius in your condition. Not at all," he said shaking his head. "Your father and I can handle things and we will." As Damon spoke, all Bonnie could see was Lucius driving a stake into Damon's chest or ripping out Damon's heart. Shaking her head, she rocked back a bit.

"I don't want you fighting." she exclaimed as she remembered what happened before with Marcel and Katherine, as if he could see where her thoughts were taking her, Damon sighed and shook his head.

"Well one of us is gonna have to fight him and since you're pregnant that effectively takes you out of the running." he said bluntly, "Now your father is pretty powerful so don't make me go and ask him to put you under a little spell to ensure us that you won't fight Lucius cause baby I'm sure he'll agree with me and do it." Bonnie frowned at that and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you two are that close huh, close enough where you can ask him to do something like that to his own daughter and he'd agree." Damon smirked at her pout and just nodded his head.

"We have to be close, especially when we're dealing with a stubborn little witch." he replied bluntly as he turned to look at her. They both sat there quietly until Damon cleared his throat and glanced down at her stomach. "I can't believe you're pregnant Bonnie." he rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "I just can't believe it."

"Well it's true." Bonnie replied back as she looked over at him. "Are you upset?" Damon screwed his face up into a frown and shook his head at her question.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" he asked with a small smile. "I may have never thought about this actually happening especially after I turned but there's no way anyone can misconstrue how I'm feeling right now as being upset." Chuckling, he shook his head for a moment and sighed. "Although if what your father told me is true, I'm gonna have to start wrapping up-unless you we want some more running around. However now that I think of it, it won't be so bad cause I'll have like my own army of little minions."

"Our children would not be some army and they certainly wouldn't be minions," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes focusing on the last bit of what Damon said before her mind focusing on what he had said seconds before. "Wait what did you say?" she asked in complete confusion, Damon's only response to Bonnie's question was to grab her hand and place it over the area where his heart rested. Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt his heart beating steadily beneath her hand." How in-."

"Your father said when you performed the spell, you brought me literally all the way back to life," he paused for a minute and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "So I'm alive."

"You're human."

"Well no not exactly, besides I'm not sure I could handle being all the way human again," Damon said with a shake of his head as a small grin slowly broke out across his face. "Your father says I'm a new supernatural entity," Bonnie couldn't resist the smile that came across her face as Damon told her about this new status. "You know I have absolutely no problem with that, I still have all the abilities I did when I was a full out vampire the only thing different now is that I don't have to feed on blood and I think that was your little way of making sure I stayed on the straight and narrow path," smiling he looked over at her. "Shit but it's all good I always knew the Salvatores were trendsetters but this right here should prove that to everyone," he paused again and began to massage the bottom of his chin. "Now I just have to figure out what I want to call myself." Bonnie smirked at that and shook her head.

"So you're happy then?"

"About you being back and the baby, yeah I'm happy about that." he admitted truthfully as he pushed himself back on the bed while wrapping his arms around Bonnie's narrow waist. He smiled as she allowed him to pull her back against his chest. "Right now I'm happy about a lot of things."

"Except for my mom and the others being here."

"Basically." Damon drawled out as he pressed a kiss onto the top of Bonnie's head. "Now let's not talk about them anymore cause you're seriously ruining our moment." Bonnie turned in his arms and sent him a look.

"A moment?" Damon smirked at her tone of voice and just nodded his head as he looked down into her green eyes.

"Yeah, a moment and don't give me that look cause I know what I said." he said with a chuckle as he flicked a little strain of her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes at him and settled back down in his arms, resting against his chest. Damon circled his arms around her waist and laced his hands over her stomach. Resting his head back on the pillows piled high on his bed. "Ruining moments." he scoffed softly with a deep chuckle, Bonnie's only response was a soft giggle as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

It wasn't until later on that night that Damon ventured out of his room, thankfully Bonnie was still asleep probably exhausted from her escape from Lucius' little castle in the sea. Heading downstairs the only thought on his mind was getting something to drink. Something he felt he needed from the moment Bonnie told him about the pregnancy. He really didn't want to talk to anybody and thankfully the house was quiet everyone was in their rooms resting. Besides the only person he would have wanted to talk to at the moment was Stefan so he could tell his brother that he was going to be upgraded from brooding brother to brooding uncle. Walking to the living room, he quickly headed over to the bar and discovered that his favorite bottle of whiskey was gone. "Are you looking for this?" Turning around, he saw Benjamin standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him with his hand around the neck of his whiskey bottle. The older man tilted his head back and brought a shot glass to his lips. "Get a glass, I don't mind sharing." Damon watched as he turned on his heels and walked back into the kitchen. Turning back to the bar, he picked up a shot glass and followed behind Benjamin. He found the older man in the kitchen currently knocking back another shot of whiskey. Pulling out the chair that sat directly across from Benjamin, Damon sat down. Benjamin slid the bottle over to him and watched as Damon poured himself a shot. "I hope you have several more of these, I think I could go through about two more bottles."

"Like that's one thing we need, a drunk ass warlock." Damon said as he poured himself a shot and knocked it back with the skill only a professional drinker could have. Benjamin watched him silently as Damon poured himself another shot before reaching out and grabbing the bottle back. As Benjamin poured the alcohol back into his shot glass. They both sat there trading the whiskey bottle back and forth, neither one of them saying anything. Benjamin knocked back a shot and slammed his glass back on the table and Damon had to admit he was surprise it didn't shatter. Benjamin looked over at him and released a tired sigh.

"I'm such a waste." Damon's eyes rose at Benjamin's words, grabbing the whiskey bottle he pulled it over towards him and away from Benjamin who looked as if he were about to spill his entire soul.

"You're not a waste, Ben." Damon stated easily as he looked at Bonnie's father who had now laid his head in his hands.

"Aren't I-my wife sacrifice herself to protect me and Bonnie," he looked down at his glass and frowned. "That should have never happened, Jacob should have trusted me to protect them instead he comes in and takes her away," he lifted his gaze up and glanced over at Benjamin. "And he knew that her leaving hurt me but he didn't say anything."

"From what I understand about Jacob," Damon started as he remembered a conversation he had with Jaxon a long time ago. "After Lucius turned him, hell before Lucius turned him-he was all about protecting his bloodline."

"Oh I have no doubt that he protected his bloodline," Benjamin replied bitterly, "I just wish he could have come up with another way other than taking away my wife, who has been spending practically seventeen years with an abusive monster." Damon looked down at the table thinking everything over. He knew somethings were corrected, in fact most of the people in this house were connected my Jacob Bennett's interference.

"Jacob Bennett was a smart man."

"What?" Benjamin asked looking over at Damon. Rubbing a hand over his face, Damon fingered his shot glass as he spoke.

"Come on Fil, think about it. Bonnie's a powerful witch right so he knew she'd need a Coven and where did her Coven members come from-."

"From Lucius' clan." Benjamin snapped out.

"I know but think about it. They really aren't weak or Lucius would have never taken an interest in them and then Alexis was there training them and looking after them making sure they would be okay until it was time for them to become apart of Bonnie's Coven so-."

"So you're trying to say that Jacob had all of this envisioned when he did what he did." Damon shrugged his shoulders then.

"Perhaps."

"I bet he didn't foresee Bonnie being pregnant." Benjamin said bluntly as he looked at Damon who merely shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the whiskey bottle and poured himself another shot.

"Fil, I don't think anyone could have foreseen that." Benjamin snorted and covered his face with his hands again.

"What have I told you about using that ridiculous ass nickname." Damon took a sip of his whiskey and sighed.

"I figured I need to pay you back for talking about snatching my ass." Damon said his eyes showing his laughter even though his face at the moment didn't. Benjamin just grinned at Damon's words and sighed.

"I needed help with that guy and I didn't want you fighting around my pregnant daughter," he said with a shrug. "And just for the record I would have snatched your ass that wasn't really a threat."

"See and that attitude right there is why I'm gonna stick with calling you Fil," Damon said before a frown appeared on his face. "Oh God, what type of attitude will my kid have with me and Bonnie as the parents and you as the grandfather." Benjamin snorted then and sent a knowing smirk Damon's way.

"Pray for a boy that's all I'm gonna say on the subject."

"Wouldn't that be worst."

"I really don't know, I like to think I was a good kid for my mother but then again you will be the baby's father." Damon smirked at that and Benjamin merely rolled his eyes. "So I think-well either way you and Bonnie are screwed cause it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl that kid is gonna have an awful attitude and be stubborn as-yeah you and Bonnie are screwed." Damon laughed at that and shrugged his shoulders.

"And so will you cause you best believe I'll be dropping the kid off sometimes." Damon said with a wiggle of his eyebrows while Benjamin merely rolled his eyes at his words. "Now are you done drinking cause we need to talk." Damon said bluntly.

"I thought we were talking."

"About Lucius and what we're gonna do cause I know it's only a matter of time before he comes strolling in Mystic Falls so what are we gonna do." Benjamin leaned back in his chair and looked at Damon for a moment before sighing.

"Fight the guy of course."

"See I know that's the alcohol talking Fil cause that's something I would say." Damon scoffed with a shake of his head. Benjamin laid both of his arms on the table for a moment before sighing.

"You know when he comes to town, he's gonna tear it apart. He's pissed and he'll want to make Bonnie suffer so he'll probably go around killing innocent people left and right so we'll have to come up with a way to protect the people in this town and fight Lucius at the same time."

"Is that even possible?" Damon asked as he looked at Benjamin who seemed to be deep in thought over what to do. "I mean we don't have that big of a group to do much with and-."

"I was thinking more along the lines of involving the council," Benjamin said as he looked over at Damon, who was wearing a large frown on his face now. "What I thought you had a good relationship with Sheriff Forbes-I thought you were her resident vampire slayer." Damon shot Benjamin a look to which the older man merely laughed and raised his hands in the air. "I told you Azrael wasn't just a name."

"I know it's also your ego," Damon deadpanned as he looked at Benjamin before sighing. "Are you sure approaching the council is best. They aren't really rational, they hate vampires and since I know what they did to the witches here long ago, I know they don't like that brand of supernaturals either." Releasing a tired sigh, Benjamin rubbed a hand over his hair and looked at Damon. Thinking over what Damon said, he groaned. The boy was right, the council was dead set against any and all supernaturals.

"Well how about we tell them they owe us."

"Owe us?" Damon asked bluntly completely lost at the moment. "What are you talking about?" Benjamin settled back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"They killed Emily and all other witches-like they were doing any and everything wrong when it was just vampires. They owe it to us to protect this Bennett witch and her child." Standing up from the table, he slowly nodded his head. "Yep, that's what I'm gonna tell them."

"And you think that's gonna work." Damon asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'll also tell them that they need us to protect this town and it's people from Lucius. I think once they figure out that a bigger bad is on his way, they might play the listening game." Walking over to the sink, Benjamin sat his glass down. "So are you in?"

"Always. I just hope you know what you're doing cause going to the council can get real serious. They have wooden bullets and who knows what else." Benjamin looked over at Damon for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"And your point is what-look I refuse to be killed by a human. That's an attitude you might want to adopt."

"Whoa, Fil I've always had that attitude."

"Then stop worrying so much. The meeting will be fine, trust me. You've seen my work so far do you think I'm gonna let something happen to the people I care about." When Damon just shook his head, Benjamin smiled and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good so stop your worrying, Sil."

"Sil!" Damon exclaimed a look of horror coming over his face as he looked at Benjamin who merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"What I thought if you can call me an awful nickname the least I could do was repay the favor." Damon smirked but quickly hid it behind his hand as he looked at Benjamin.

"So you call me Sil-meaning son-in-law huh, geez I didn't think you cared." Damon said with a smirk as Benjamin just nodded his head.

"Yeah I figured you'd like it. Now tomorrow you, me and I guess everyone else will be heading over to the council's meeting and-."

"How'd you know they would be having a meeting." Damon asked before sighing. "Wait don't tell me it's because you're Azrael right."

"Nope, I used to be a member played it safe just like you. Had to figure out what they were doing so I could protect my family." Benjamin said as he headed towards the door. "Now how about you go upstairs and get some sleep cause I don't know about you but I'm tired as hell oh and tomorrow wear a suit and-."

"Look Fil I like you man, but don't try to change my ass-kicking outfit which is jeans, a tee and my leather jacket don't do that alright." Damon said as he got up from the table. He walked over to Benjamin and slapped his hand down on his shoulder. "You may be Azrael but I'm Damon Salvatore and I've got my own style don't forget that." As Damon headed upstairs to spend the rest of the night with Bonnie, he could hear Benjamin having a good laugh at his parting words.

**A/N: I hope the chapter wasn't to slow and I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N: It's another week and that means it's time for another update but first off I would like to thank my reviewers from last time_; Lady Daejah, Eddieizzie, babyshan211, ShadiyaRay, David Fishwick, aprilf00l, NaeNae1495, LunaSolTierra, CrimsonEyedCullen, Kelly-Starfly and Vie_. Thanks and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nine

Bonnie woke up the next morning feeling refreshed as she slowly pulled herself up out of sleep she felt a familiar weight curled around her waist. Looking down, she saw Damon's arm thrown over her stomach pulling her to his side. Turning her head slightly, she found herself staring into Damon's ice blue eyes. "Good morning, little witch." he drawled out easily as he keep his head on his pillow. Bonnie quickly lifted her hand and covered her mouth as she yawned. Damon pushed himself up then and slowly climbed out of the bed.

"Good morning, how long have you been up." Bonnie asked, she knew Damon wasn't an early riser, he just stayed up which was probably due to years of not really having to sleep since he became a vampire and she didn't except for that habit to go away over night just because of her spell. Damon sent her a small smile while shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't really know." he replied back with a smirk. "I couldn't rest though, I have a lot on my mind at the moment, things are kinda driving me crazy." He said as he widened his eyes for effect before pushing himself up from the bed. Bonnie watched as he walked over to the adjoining bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, Damon rested his head against the doorframe for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's nothing really, your father just made a decision to involve some people that I don't really think should be involved." Bonnie eyed Damon as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and aimlessly walked back into the room. Whoever her father picked out to help them, it was obvious Damon didn't like it, which meant they whoever it was, was either a threat to her safety or everyone's safety.

"And just who are these people that my father decided to involve?" she asked.

"The council," Damon said as he turned and looked at her, taking in her surprise features, he released a bitter chuckle and nodded his head. "Yeah, I can tell by your face you aren't feeling that little addition either."

"Has he lost his mind?" Bonnie whispered to herself even though she knew Damon would be able to hear.

"You know I asked myself the same question last night. Benjamin thinks they owe us or rather owes you witches for what happened so long ago. Me, I'm just worried about you, the baby, me and my brother-the council isn't really known for being able to shift through the good and bad. Everything's black and white with them. Either your human or your not, and if you fall into the not category you're expendable." Bonnie nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, she knew the council was responsible for Emily Bennett's death. If her father was really thinking about involving them then she knew it had to be serious.

"He has to have some type of plan, Damon. He wouldn't endanger all of us like that by going to them." she said as she looked at Damon who only nodded his head at her words, his earlier conversation with Benjamin coming to mind.

"He's doing what he needs to do I guess. Lucius is coming here, Bonnie. He's gonna come after you and to a guy like Lucius, Mystic Falls and all that inhabit it are expendable. I guess he's trying to give them a fighting chance. I might not like it-hell I really don't but if it protects you from Lucius then I guess I'm all for it." He sighed and settled down on the edge of the bed. "I just wish we could involve someone else other than the council."

"Me too." Bonnie said, as Damon pushed himself back up off the bed.

"Come on we better get ready, you father wants to crash the council meeting uninvited. I'm going and since I talked you out of fighting Lucius I'm sure you're coming to this meeting." Bonnie sent him a small sarcastic smile that would have done him proud if he wasn't so annoyed by their list of activities for today.

"Oh Dammy you know me so well."

"Please don't." Damon said as he looked over at her. "Just don't- your father already tried to call me an awful nickname earlier and surprisingly that right there, 'Dammy,'" he said mocking her voice as shook his head. "Is even worst." Bonnie kicked off the covers on the bed and moved so that her feet were now on the floor.

"Well how do you think my father fills about you calling him Phil," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't even get that, that nickname makes absolutely no sense." Damon resisted the urge to smile at her statement.

"It shouldn't make sense to you because it's an inside joke," he said snobbishly which only made Bonnie roll her eyes again. "Oh and just to be clear, it's not Phil it's Fil." he watched as Bonnie's face screwed up in confusion.

"Fill-like fill up a glass of water."

"Sure."

"That makes even less sense, Damon." she said tiredly. "I don't know what type of inside joke that is but that name better not be disrespectful to my dad." Damon rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

"Of course it's not disrespectful Bonnie otherwise he wouldn't allow me to call him that on the regular like I've been doing." She merely raised an eyebrow at that and Damon just smiled. "Tell you what how about I tell you what the name means after we get through with your stalkerish suitor."

"Fine."

"Good now come on, let's get ready." Bonnie grinned at his choice of words and shook her head at him.

"Let's get ready, huh." Damon who was just stepping into the bathroom turned and around and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Yeah let's get ready little witch-now get in here. I promise to wash your back if you wash mine." Not needing anymore incentives, Bonnie stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door with a smile on her face. Damon stepped aside and raised his arm. "After you my lovely little witch."

By the time Damon and Bonnie finally made it downstairs, everyone else was up and about. Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair just as Elena sat a plate in front of her. "I thought you would want some breakfast." she said with a hopeful smile. Bonnie just smiled at her friend as she thought about how much she missed her during her brief stay with Lucius at his compound.

"Thanks." Bonnie said with a bright smile as she looked at the plate filled with several different breakfast items. She barely spared Damon a glance as he pulled out the chair next to her and settled down. Damon watched as his brother slid a mug of coffee across the table at him. He stared dispassionately at the steaming mug of black liquid and back at his brother.

"I think this is officially the first time I miss drinking blood." he murmured as he pushed the mug away with a frown. "Never really cared for coffee, I don't need that extra pick me up in the morning." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders while Stefan only smiled and looked at the mug.

"Well, big brother it's time for you to start a new way of living." Stefan said, "And you need to eat something-we might not know what your limits are but you want to be at full strength when we fight Lucius right." Damon shot his brother an annoyed look to which Stefan merely smiled.

"You know I hate it when you talk sense." Pushing the mug across the table, Stefan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Stefan stated as he walked back over to the Elena and started helping her with handing out the rest of breakfast. Damon stared down at his mug of coffee and snared down at the offending liquid before glancing up at Bonnie's old Coven members.

"I hope you aren't feeding them?" he asked bluntly as he looked at them from his place at the table, he ignoring Bonnie's warning and kept his gaze on all four of them. "I really don't feel like feeding them again only to have them end up betraying-."

"They won't do it again." Nikolas said as he looked over at Damon, who met his stare head on. Damon cracked an unfriendly smile at his words and shook his head.

"You'll have to excuse me if I end up not believing you." he snapped out coolly, "All I see when I look at them is them taking Bonnie away from here and giving her over to-." Damon stopped as Bonnie smacked his arm.

"Stop it alright." Damon clenched his jaw at her words and looked over at the table before shaking his head.

"Bonnie, sweetie," he said his voice taking on a tone he hadn't used with her since they used to be at one another's throats during their many confrontations when they first met one another. "I can understand why you wouldn't want me to be upset with your mother but as far as I know those three didn't have some powerful warlock brainwash their mind clean."

"Look, just trust me that they can be trusted okay."

"I did that before, do you remember that conversation cause I certainly do." he countered with a shake of his head. "But I'll leave them alone cause you need to finish your breakfast and I need to calm down before I go over there and ripe their throats out."

"Yeah you need to calm down," they all turned around as Benjamin entered the room with Alexis, his gaze focused solely on Damon. "We don't need any infighting right now, we all need to focus on the task at hand which is protecting Bonnie and her child and staying alive. Nothing else matters."

"How can you say that they-."

"They betrayed Lucius, I don't think their double agents or whatever it is you kids are calling it nowadays. Besides Lucius was literally trying to kill them back at the compound almost killed-," he trailed off and snapped his finger while looking at Nikolas.

"It's Nikolas, Mr. Bennett."

"Lucius almost killed Nikolas back at the compound. They need us just as much as we need them. Any ass kicking between you and them can be dealt with after we handle Lucius," he looked back at Damon. "And not a minute before."

"Fine." Damon said with a shrug of his shoulder, "But if I suspect anything I'm gonna handle the problem." Benjamin just looked at him as he walked over to free seat on the other side of Bonnie and settled down. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning baby girl, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked, as Bonnie turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good," he paused as Elena walked over and set a plate loaded with down in front of him. "Thank you darling and how are you this morning?" he asked as he looked over at his daughter's best friend.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Mr. Bennett."

"It's Benjamin." he said with a small smile as he looked at her. As far as he was concern there was no reason to keep up the titles they were all fighting for the same thing, even though Elena wouldn't be doing any type of fighting. Elena just nodded and walked over to Stefan, Benjamin watched as they both began talking quietly among themselves before focusing on his mouth-watering breakfast just as he picked up his fork.

"Dad?" Looking up from his plate, he acknowledged his daughter with a brief nod of his head. Bonnie looked at him for a moment as if she were trying to gather her nerve. "Damon told me that you're considering going to the council. Forking off a bit of his eggs, he quickly popped them into his mouth and chewed quickly and then picked up his water and drank it down. Once he was done with that, he set his fork back down and looked at his daughter.

"I'm not considering anything, we're going to the council." he stated bluntly as he looked over at her.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Bonnie." he said as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it. "Elena you made a lovely breakfast." he said as looked over at his daughter's best friend who currently was sitting with her boyfriend Stefan. Not liking the fact that she was being ignored Bonnie slapped her hand down on the table, easily regaining her father's attention.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dad. The council isn't really keen on helping any supernaturals." With a sigh, Damon came into the conversation, placing his elbows on the table, he leaned forward until he was looking directly at Benjamin.

"That's what I told him last night." Benjamin released a loud groan and leaned back against his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought we already went over this, Damon. They owe us and I'm sure they'd be willing to protect this damn town, hell they've done it before." Sighing, he raised his hands in the air. "Look we don't have much time and I know Lucius will be coming here and Bonnie won't willingly give herself-."

"What in the hell are you talking about of course she won't do that." Damon snapped out angrily as his incisors appeared as he glared at Benjamin who merely rolled his eyes at Damon's outburst.

"Boy don't bite my head off just calm down," Benjamin said as he looked at his daughter's lover. "I'm just telling you how things are going go down. Now like I was saying, Bonnie's won't give herself over willingly and we all know that," he said fixing Damon with a look before continuing. "So in true Lucius fashion, he'll probably try to wipe this entire town off the map and then take her and whoever else he wants to toy with before killing." his eyes shifted over to Nikolas and Vincent briefly before looking back at Damon.

"So what's the council gonna do?" Stefan asked from his position next to Elena.

"Provide us with some added gunfire." he said easily as he looked at Damon. "They want to hunt vampires so much well when Lucius and his people come strolling into the town square they'll have their opportunity."

"So you trust them that much that you'd-." Damon started but Benjamin held up his hand effectively cutting him off.

"I don't trust them but I can use them, Damon."

"Just like they'll use their guns to kill us once the threats over." Benjamin just chuckled at that and shook his head.

"I was actually planning on enchanting the guns to the point where even if they did fire one straight at any of your hearts the bullet wouldn't make it, it would disintegrate before impact -that was plan the entire time. Look we need them giving each and every last one of your covering fire. I'm sure if they're apart of the council they're a good shot," he said as he looked around the room before looking over at his daughter and Damon. "You trust me right."

"I trust you." Damon admitted calmly while Bonnie just nodded her head at her father's question, Benjamin sighed and gave them both a smile.

"Good then don't worry about anything, just stick to the plan and things will work out I promise," he waited for them both to nod their heads before looking back down at his breakfast. "Now everyone finish up eating we have a meeting to get too."

"So we're just gonna walk in there." Damon asked later on that day as they stood outside the Mystic Falls church which had become the officially meeting house of the town council. Benjamin crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look at him.

"Of course or would you rather we jump through the windows. I mean I know we need to make an entrance but don't you think that'll be a bit much, Sil." Damon cracked a smile at Benjamin's statement and shook his head.

"My child is doomed to be a smart ass." he muttered lowly but he could tell by the snort that Benjamin gave that he had heard every word.

"Oh come on it won't be-well it won't be as bad as you think." he said with a wide smile on his face as he slapped a hand on Damon's shoulder and before squeezing it. "You didn't say anything about my nickname this time." Damon looked over his shoulder at Bonnie who was currently discussing something with her mother by the car with his brother and Elena standing guard while Nikolas, Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine stood off to the side.

"Please after what your daughter called me this morning," he paused to shudder, "I'll take you calling me Sil any day." Benjamin's eyes shined with laughter at that, pulling Damon close he lowered his voice.

"Bonnie's never been really good at making up nicknames." he said with a smirk as he remembered some of the god awful nicknames that his daughter had tried to call him over the years. He had put his foot down with every single one of them. "Let's just say that, coming up with awful nicknames is something you two have in common."

"You forgot ridiculous Fil." Damon quickly added with a smile, while Benjamin merely rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes how could I-ridiculous and awful. Now with that said Damon, I'd rather Fil be my nickname more than anything my lovely daughter can come up with," he cleared his throat then shoved his hands into his suit pockets. "Now when we go in here don't do anything rash. Humans, guns and fear are a nasty combination that usually leads to unfortunate events."

"Sure anything you say Fil." Benjamin found himself rolling his eyes at the nickname as Damon slapped his hand against his back and walked away.

"Damon," he waited till the vampire stopped and looked at him. "Please refrain from calling me that ridiculous nickname while we're in here." Damon merely saluted him, Benjamin narrowed his eyes at that but turned on his heel and marched towards the church. He didn't have to look behind him to know that everyone was following him. Opening the doors to the Mystic Falls only church, he slipped inside and waited till everyone filed in behind him. Leading the way, he walked into the main auditorium and saw Sheriff Forbes and several other council members quietly talking among themselves only to stop once they saw him and his group. Flashing, Sheriff Forbes his most charming smile he spoke.

"Liz it's been awhile." he called out. Sheriff Forbes frowned up at him and then looked over the rest of his group until her eyes landed on Damon who was standing directly at Benjamin's side.

"Damon, did you bring them here?" she asked the older Salvatore bluntly. "This is closed meeting and you should know -." Benjamin released a loud sigh and shook his head.

"We all know this is a closed meeting Liz. However I have something to tell you and it can't wait." Sheriff Forbes narrowed her eyes at Benjamin before shaking her head rapidly. She still remembered how he had walked away from the council all those years ago.

"You gave up your rights to be apart of this council long ago, Benjamin. That doesn't change just because you walked in here, now whatever you have to tell me it can wait."

"Even if it has to deal with things that go bump in the night." Benjamin asked back with a small grin on his lips. He watched as every last one of the council members froze as they looked at him, their eyes wide and filled with shock and surprise.

"What are you talking about, Benjamin." Sheriff Forbes asked cautiously as she focused on the elder Bennett.

"I'm talking about the things this council usually talks about or has the objective for this council changed over the years, if so then I'm sorry for wasting your time. I know the next big town function must be taking up all your time so I'll just be-."

"Benjamin what are you talking about?" We don't have time for any of the verbal games that you like play." Sheriff Forbes stated coolly as she slowly made her way towards Benjamin. "And Damon I'm gonna have to talk to you about-."

"He didn't tell me about any meeting, Liz." Benjamin said getting slightly annoyed with the woman. "It isn't his fault that the council can't change old habits." Sheriff Forbes frowned at his words and crossed her arms over her chest. Benjamin could tell that she was willing to listen but she didn't like the fact that he was slyly dissing the council and their activities as he talked.

"You have five minutes to tell us what it is before I have the guards throw you all out." Benjamin looked around and saw several members of the police department standing around all with their hands slowly drifting down to their hip hostlers.

"Fine here's what going on in a nutshell, there's a vampire hybrid on his way to this town as we speak. He's temperamental and will probably try to murder everyone in this town unless of course you help." Benjamin watched as everyone's mouths dropped open in complete shock over the information he had just shared. Damon released a small groan and nudged him in the back.

Smooth Fil, real smooth." Benjamin leaned back and quickly whispered a reply to Damon's little statement.

"I thought honesty would be best besides you usually have to spell things out these people after all they still don't know what you are- were." Turning his attention back to the council members, he could tell his statement had thrown them all for a loop. Sheriff Forbes was the first to recover, shaking her head she looked at him.

"And just how did you come across this information, Benjamin." Rubbing a hand along the bottom of his jaw, Benjamin looked at Sheriff Forbes.

"I came across this information because he's after us."

"Us?" she looked over the whole group with Benjamin and frowned as she saw Bonnie and Elena within the group. "Meaning all of you and jus why would that be unless-." Benjamin saw her moving her hand to her gun.

"Don't do anything rash, please." he said nicely although his eyes were anything but pleasant. Damon could see him tensing up and looked over his shoulder at Stefan who quickly made his way over to Bonnie and Elena. It only took five seconds for the council to panic as they saw Stefan blur out of the church with both Bonnie and Elena. Guns were drawn immediately and pointed at those that remained. Benjamin kept his cool as he looked at Sheriff Forbes.

"Nobody move!" Sheriff Forbes bellowed out as she still trying to wrap her mind around what she had just seen. Stefan Salvatore was a vampire nothing else could explain how he had left the church with Bonnie and Elena in the fashion that he did.

"But the guns down." Benjamin shouted as he looked around mentally counting all of the guns pointed their way.

"No, I can't do that." Sheriff Forbes said as she stared at him with what Benjamin could tell was a resolve to shoot not only him but everyone else in the room. Deciding that he didn't feel like pretending that she was in-charge anymore he raised his hand and immediately the guns flew out of all hands and landed at his feet. Stepping over the pile, he kept his gaze on Sheriff Forbes who stared back at him with nothing but fear now in her eyes. She stumbled back as he drew near so he stopped and raised his hands up in the air.

"Calm down?"

"Calm down!" Sheriff Forbes practically screamed as several of the council members moved to stand behind her. "You're a witch."

"Warlock please." he said as he looked at her slightly annoyed by her use of the wrong term in reference to him. "There's a difference you know." Sheriff Forbes ignored him and looked over at Damon who stood beside Benjamin as if he were his second in command. Narrowing her eyes at the young man, she trusted and confided in. She pointed a finger in his direction and sneered.

"And what are you?"

"Haven't really decided yet?" Damon stated truthfully, as Benjamin took another step forward and cleared his throat easily gaining back Sheriff Forbes attention. He glanced at her men and watched as they cautiously made their way to the front, in an attempt to guard the council from him and the others. He would have smiled at their bravery if he wasn't so tired of the theatrics.

"Liz, look we're aren't going to hurt you-."

"Yeah right." she said with a scoff as her eyes looked around for an exit. Benjamin lowered his gaze and massaged the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on especially if they all kept acting like this.

"Dammit, we came here because we're trying to protect this town."

"No you want to protect yourselves-."

"And this town, if I just wanted to protect them," he said waving his hand backwards, "Then I would have never shown up here and told you about what was going down, and when he showed up well you know."

"How are we suppose to trust you?" Sheriff Forbes asked cautiously walking forward.

"The mere fact that you all are alive should give me and my people just a little bit of trust since this council was founded on the basis that all supernatural entities seek to kill and use humans for their own purposes. We haven't killed you yet and you aren't useful to us cause believe me we can handle this guy on our own. We just thought it would be a good idea to give you a chance to protect the so-called innocents of this town."

"What's that suppose to be mean?"

"Just what I said," Benjamin replied. "But that doesn't really matter. What matters is are you all willing to protect the humans of this town. This is your only chance cause I don't have time to waste on indecision."

"If we do this-then I want all of you to leave town after this. You can't stay here." Benjamin's eyes narrowed at her words.

"How about we discuss that afterwards, I'm not really keen on making promises I might not keep." Benjamin said with a tight-lipped smile all the while he was seething. How dare they try to kick him and family out of this town. Like this wasn't their home rubbing a hand through his hair. He studied Sheriff Forbes as she slowly nodded her head as well.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "Now how serious is this threat." Benjamin raised an eyebrow at her words and frowned.

"I thought when I told you, you all could die. I got the seriousness of this threat across."

Bonnie wrung her hands together as she stood outside the church, glancing over at Stefan who was standing off to the side by Elena. "Do you think everyone's alright in there?" he took one glance at the church and just nodded his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Everything is going fine in there otherwise I'm sure we would have seen something by now." he said as he reached out and touched her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. Bonnie gave him a weak smile and lifted a hand to pat his hand. They both looked up as the doors to the church open to reveal Damon and Benjamin strolling out with Sheriff Forbes by their side. Looking behind them, they could see the rest of their little group trailing behind. Bonnie watched as Sheriff Forbes said something to her father and then strolled back into the church. Not waiting on him to walk over to her, Bonnie quickly made her way to her father.

"So what did they say?" she asked, Benjamin took one last look at the church and then down at his daughter.

"They'll help us." he stated with a sigh. "Sheriff Forbes is going to get more of her officers, they'll be on duty and I'm to provide a little added incentive for the townspeople to stay indoors when Lucius does finally show up." he said, thinking about the energy that that spell would cause him to lose. "Alexis take everyone to the grill cause Damon, Stefan and I have some work to do." he said as he turned and looked at his estranged wife who merely nodded her head. Bonnie looked up at her father.

"What are you planning?" she asked hating to be left out especially when it concerned her. When her father claimed he only wanted Damon and Stefan with him, she couldn't help but think about Jaxon. He had done the same thing, he had worked with Damon behind her back and that had almost ended with Damon's life not to mention Jaxon actually ended up dying in the end. "If it's about Lucius then-."

"It's not about Lucius, Bonnie." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her still. He searched his daughter's face before sighing. "I just need to talk to them about a few things that Sheriff Forbes said alright." Bonnie looked over her father's shoulder and stared at Damon who merely nodded his head while mouthing that everything would be okay. Alexis seeing things weren't going to end until someone walked away, went over to her daughter.

"Come on let them talk." she whispered as she placed a gentle hand on Bonnie's shoulder, turning she looked at her mother and nodded her head.

"Fine," turning back around she looked at her father and Damon. "Be careful." she said softly as she allowed her mother to lead her away. Benjamin watched as they all piled into the car. Once they were alone, Damon cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels.

"Alright they're gone now Fil, so do you mind telling what exactly is going on?" Damon asked as he took his eyes off the rapidly disappearing car that held Bonnie and his child. He knew they were only going about two streets over but he didn't like being separated from them. Turning he looked at Benjamin who was standing in the same position he had been in when Bonnie had stood in front of him, he appeared to be thinking things over. After a moment, he looked up and eyed both Stefan and Damon before sighing.

"I just needed you all here so I could tell you about the last part of the plan." Damon stared at him for a moment and shook his head.

"I thought you told Bonnie it wasn't about Lucius," he snapped hating the fact that Benjamin had lied to his own daughter. "Isn't that what you just told her?"

"I don't need a recap Damon." Benjamin said softly as he looked down at the ground. Taking a few steps forward, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small blade. Stefan took a step forward and Benjamin merely cut his eyes over at him. "Calm down." he murmured and Stefan watched as the blade grew into a sharp silver cane.

"Damn." Stefan murmured in awe as he looked over at Damon who just nodded his head as he looked at Benjamin.

"See I told you Fil wasn't so bad." Damon whispered to his brother as they watched Benjamin drive his silver cane into the ground. Both brothers stepped back expecting something but nothing happened. Looking back at Benjamin they found the older man watching them silently.

"Don't mess up the lines I'm about to draw." with that said he started moving forward while dragging the cane in the dirt behind him. "Damon already knows this but I guess I better tell you as well, Stefan. When we fight Lucius it's going to be right here at the center of town."

"Are you sure that's wise." Stefan asked as he followed behind Benjamin who was slowly turning while dragging his cane.

"It's the best plan we've got especially since we're going to involve the council-watch out for the lines," he snapped out causing Stefan to step back just before he stepped on the most recent lines that Benjamin had drawn. Damon looked back at his brother and then over at Benjamin who was concentrating on drawing his lines. "Now as I was saying, the plan is to fight Lucius and all of his men here. The council members that can fight will be on the roof tops overlooking this area which will allow them to have good positions for cover fire."

"What about us? Are the rest of us going to be fighting down here with you?" Damon asked as he continued to follow Benjamin's path while discreetly trying to figure out what type of design Benjamin was currently making in the dirt.

"You and Stefan plus those other two boys are going to stay down here and fight with me while the girls provide the council members some added protection." he mumbled, Damon just shook his head at his plan.

"Bonnie isn't going to go for that Fil."

"She's pregnant and I'm her father-she can't do anything but go for it." Damon chuckled at his words and shook his head.

"I don't think you truly know your daughter, Fil. Especially when she's hell bent on not losing anyone and that includes you and me. If we're down here fighting Lucius then I'm pretty sure she'll be making her way down here to fight as well. Doesn't matter if we told her not too." Benjamin looked back at Damon and grudgingly nodded his head. He knew how his daughter would be which was why he asked Damon and Stefan to stay behind.

"I do know my daughter Sil," he paused and allowed himself a small smile when he heard Damon's sharp intake of breath and Stefan's snicker. "Which is why I need you two to watch out for her during the fight just in case she comes down here with the intention of helping dear old dad." With that said he picked up his cane and looked back over his work. Damon did the same and saw that Benjamin had drawn a gigantic pentagram within a circle.

"What's that for?"

"It's Lucius' ticket to hell," he said coolly as he stared over his work, while the cane slowly transformed back into the blade. Holding the blade up, he looked it over and then drove the blade into his hand.

"Benjamin!" Damon shouted as he rushed forward with Stefan on his heels, Benjamin just winced as the blade dug into his skin before turning to look at them.

"Calm down." he simply said as he removed the blade from his flesh and lowered his bloody hand towards the ground and allowed a few drops of blood to hit the lines he had drawn in the dirt. Stefan and Damon watched silently as his blood seemed to take on a life of it's own and rushed around the design until it glowed red and faded away.

"What did you do?" Damon asked as he looked at Benjamin who was shaking his hand as the cut slowly healed itself. Benjamin looked back at his design before focusing his gaze on the Salvatore brothers. Lifting a hand, he made a gush of wind that quickly erased his lines but the designed glowed red again as if to signal anyone nearby that it was still there.

"That is my trap for Lucius-I get him in this pentagram I can send him straight to hell without using too much of my power since I'll be fighting before then." he said softly. "You see that's why I asked you to stay here with me."

"Okay so talk." Damon said softly as he looked Benjamin who slowly rubbed a hand over his face. "What are you really trying to tell us, Benjamin."

"I have to be in there with him when I do the spell." he admitted to the brothers, when he noticed the disapproving look on Damon's face he pushed forward. "You're right my daughter's a stubborn thing which is why I want you and your brother to promise me that you'll keep her away from this area, away from the fighting."

"Benjamin you can't be serous, I take it that this spell can kill you."

"It won't kill me Damon," Benjamin snapped out tiredly. "It's just a dangerous spell-very dangerous and since I'm gonna have to be in the pentagram with him when I perform the spell. I want you to promise me that you'll keep Bonnie away."

"She won't go for this." Damon snapped out angrily as he looked at Benjamin, who met his stare head on.

"She won't know about this." he said daring Damon to disagree with him. Damon clenched his jaw angrily and clutched his fist. He wasn't going to let Benjamin fight Lucius by himself, he could something and that's what he planned on doing.

"Fine she won't know." Benjamin released a sigh and reached out and slapped a hand down on Damon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good, look you two go ahead and go over to the grill. I still have some things to set up but I'll be right behind you." he said as he turned and walked away from them leaving the brothers alone. Stefan turned to look at Damon and saw his brother's eyes were locked on Benjamin's back.

"What is it with these Bennetts wanting to sacrifice themselves all the time?" he asked finally as he looked over at his brother wondering if he had the answer. "Huh? What is it about them that makes get like that. It's not like they have to be that way."

"He's just trying to save everyone-."

"While forgetting about himself, something that he and his daughter have in common." Damon spat out angrily. "Well he's gonna have help with Lucius whether he wants it or not that I promise you." With that said, Damon turned and started walking up the street no doubt heading for the Grille. Stefan jogged after him, his gut twisting in fear over his brother's words.

"What do you mean he's gonna have help? I think he can handle things Damon." Resting his hands on the top of his car with a small frown on his face, Damon could feel his incisors falling due to his anger.

"I believed the same thing about Bonnie and I almost lost her," he sighed and shook his head while looking at his brother. "Look Stefan, she doesn't need to lose her father, he just literally reentered her life. Although the reason for his entrance might not be ideal, he's here and she loves him. I'm not going to stand by and let him kill himself."

"He didn't say he would die, Damon." Stefan stated firmly, Damon merely sent him a look in regards to his answer.

"Bennetts never tell you." he snapped out angrily, "Look let me make this as clear as possible to you alright. I'm gonna help Benjamin fight, I want you to make sure Bonnie stays clear. I trust you, Stefan so I know you'll do it. I don't care how, I don't care if you have to throw her over your shoulder and rush out of town. All I know is that I trust you to protect her and my child." Stefan's mouth dropped open at that bit of information.

"Bonnie's pregnant."

"Yeah, it seems that the reconstruction spell is extremely powerful," Damon said as he raked his hands through his hair. "Even the protection of me being dead at the time couldn't stop the spell from making her pregnant." Stefan studied his brother silently, he could tell the approaching fight with Lucius was tearing his brother apart. Especially if Damon was not only worried about Bonnie but also their unborn child. Hell, if Elena was pregnant he'd be losing his head as well. Reaching out, he placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Look man I'll protect her and your child, you don't even have to ask." Stefan whispered as he looked up at Damon. "That's what brothers are for-we protect each other and those that we hold dear." Damon turned to look at him and nodded his head.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, Damon." Stefan stated, "Just make sure that if you're helping Benjamin that both you and him come out of this thing alive. I won't accept anything less." Damon smirked at his brother's demand and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you're being all the demanding with the serious eyes and brooding forehead. Little Stefan always trying to be the older brother."

"Once we reached being over a hundred years old, I think age got tossed out." Stefan stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No it didn't-cause we both know I'm older." Damon said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to walk. "Now come on let's get back. I still don't trust Bonnie's little Coven friends."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely holiday so right now I want to thank my reviewers from last time;_ NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, babyshan211, aprilf00l,Quizas, dizzy78, Vie and CrimsonEyedCullen_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review, I really like to hear from you.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

"You know what I don't understand though," Stefan said as he and Damon crossed the street to head towards the Grille. Damon merely sighed and sent his brother a look that urged him to go on. "What I don't get is how exactly does Benjamin plan on making everyone that's in this part of town right now go home." Damon looked off to the side and saw three teenage girls giggling as they walked down the street. "Do you have an idea?"

"None, I don't have the slightly clue on how Benjamin plans to do all that." Damon said with a sigh as they came to the front door of the grill reaching out he pulled open the door and stepped inside with his brother right on his heels. The grille wasn't as crowded as he it would normally be but he guessed the late afternoon rush hadn't started yet. The brothers were immediately spotted by Bonnie and Elena who got up from the table they had been currently sitting at and rushed over to them.

"Is everything alright? Where's my father?" Bonnie rushed out firing out question after question, Damon looked over her shoulder and saw that her Coven members and Alexis had wandered over to them.

"Benjamin's fine, he said he needed to go and take care of a few more things." Damon answered as he tried to send her a reassuring smile. Alexis sighed at his answer and stepped back as one of the waiter's walked by.

"I hope, his few more things include taking care of these people. If not, Lucius will use them as shields to get whatever he wants." Damon's eyes narrowed at her sentence before nodding his head. In the past when he knew the mind-wiped Alexis he didn't agree to much of anything she said but now that she was okay he found himself agreeing with her at times.

"I'm sure that's what he's doing." he said with a small nod in her direction. "How about we head back to the booth you guys were in and wait on Benjamin to get here." he said as he lowered his hand and placed it on the small on Bonnie's back. Alexis just nodded and turned and started walking back towards the booth. As she made her way across the grille, a young waitress stopped in front of her.

"Is this your whole party ma'am?" she asked as she looked over Alexis' shoulder, Damon could already see the girl's eyes lighting up from imagining just how big her tip was going to end up being. Alexis sighed and nodded her head. They had taken a seat in the girl's section and she had not stopped pestering them yet.

"Um yes this is our entire group-although we are waiting on one more." The girl nodded and tucked the tray she was carrying on her hip.

"Well how about ya'll order yourselves some drinks." Damon suppressed the urge to groan aloud and looked over at Bonnie who at the moment looked equally annoyed. Alexis, however just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lexis, we really don't have-." Vincent began but was cut off by a wave of Alexis' hand. The older woman turned and looked the waitress.

"Can you take them here or will you be coming over to our table?"Alexis asked talking to the girl as if she weren't all the way there. Damon coughed and covered his mouth with his hand as a small smile went across his face there was so much of Bonnie in that tone. The waitress blinked and then lifted her tray up.

"I can take it right here so by the time you sit down it'll be halfway done."

"Fine I'll have a ice tea." Alexis said and then slapped her hand on Nikolas' shoulder signaling him to continue with the order.

"Okay an ice-." Damon had to admit that what happened next caught him completely off guard and he wasn't usually surprised especially after living as long as he had. But as he watched the girl's eyes roll into the back of her head just before she fall back towards the hardwood floors. Looking around, he could see all the other patrons in the restaurant doing the exact same time. Some collapsed in their booths their faces slamming into their meals while others walking around fell to the floor just like the annoying waitress had done.

"What da hell?" Vincent said as he stepped aside to miss the broken shards of glass that the busboy had dropped when he collapsed.

"Do you think it's Lucius?" Elena asked as she clung to Stefan's side as her eyes frantically looked around the entire bar. Bonnie stood by Damon looking over the scene, before shaking her head.

"I don't think-."

"Watch out!" Nikolas cried as he reached out and pulled them all back with just a bit of magic as a car came crashing through the window not stopping until the tables and chairs slowed it down. Luckily none of the unconscious humans had been killed. Damon cautiously walked towards the car and peered inside.

"No one's inside." he said as he looked back at Bonnie and then over at Alexis. "What the hell is going on and where's Benjamin?" he bellowed as he stepped back from the car. If it was Lucius, the man would have to rip out his heart before he let him take Bonnie away again.

"I don't know," Alexis exclaimed as she stepped over to waitress that had been a pain in her side moments earlier. Kneeling down, she held a hand over the woman's face and sighed with relief. "They're all alive though so maybe it's not Lucius."

"Are you sure about that," Stefan asked as pointed outside. Everyone turned and peered out of the now wide open hole the car had created moments earlier with it's crash. Outside plenty of unconscious humans laid on the ground. Smoking cars were literally the streets after having hit street poles and other objects. It was at that moment they saw it, saw one of the people lying on the ground disappear into thin air.

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed as she watched person by person disappear in rapid session, it was almost as if, if she blinked ten people would be gone. They all watched as the disappearing act made it way into the Grille. Taking the waitress away and then moving on to the busboy and then to the patrons. Then it finally made it's way back outside and headed on down the street. Damon knew that they shouldn't stay there, especially if it was Lucius. They needed to make their way to the area that Benjamin had told him and Stefan would be the area where the fight would take place. Latching onto Bonnie's hand he dragged her out of the Grille with the rest of the gang following behind him. As they stepped out onto the street they could see more people disappearing right off the ground.

"Damon where are you taking us?" Bonnie said as she allowing him to pull her across the street.

"We're going to the place where you father said we'd fight-this has Lucius written all over-."

"Boy, this isn't Lucius' doing," they all paused as they saw Benjamin standing in front of them. Bonnie immediately went to her father and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and looked over her head at Damon.

"I thought I told you I'd meet you at the Grille."

"I'm sorry but haven't you noticed what's been happening around you." Damon snapped out, Benjamin sighed and released his daughter.

"I have noticed, if I had known you'd get scared I would have told you about it. Although I hadn't been sure I would do this but after a while it seemed like the the only way to clear this entire area and get the people to safety." Damon's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked over at Benjamin who stood still under his gaze.

"You did this Benjamin."

"No, Azrael did." he stated with a smirk, while Damon just rolled his eyes at the man while shaking his head.

"Funny Fil, now what did you do with the people."

"Knocked the out and transported them to their home. In the morning, no matter what happens here they all should think a tornado hit." Benjamin waited for more questions but when none came he turned on his heel and started walking back towards the center of town where his pentagram rested. Damon quickly jogged up to him.

"You're using to much power and we haven't even fought the guy yet." he whispered harshly, Benjamin sighed and shook his head.

"It couldn't be avoided. I need a quick clean up and that was what I did." Damon clenched his fist as he listened to Benjamin.

"You do know that you're fighting Lucius right and that I refuse to allow Bonnie to lose anyone else." Benjamin looked over at him but kept walking. "You do know that right." Damon stated again as he looked at the man beside him.

"Yes I know that which is why I did my pentagram earlier," he stopped and leaned in towards Damon's ear. "Now stop worrying about me. Look out for yourself, your brother and Bonnie that's all I ask." Stepping away from him, he looked back at the rest of the group. "Lucius is on his way, he'll be here any moment now so we need to get ready." Everyone nodded their heads and Benjamin looked up towards the rooftops and they all saw several of the police department members up there. "Ladies I need you all to be on the rooftops to protect Sheriff Forbes and her men from attacks made my Lucius' men."

"Dad I'm staying down here with you. I'm fighting with you." Bonnie quickly replied as she stepped forward, her green eyes locked on her father's. Benjamin's eyes soften at Bonnie's words even as he shook his head.

"No baby girl, no you aren't. You're going up there with everyone else. It's not like you can't fight up there."

"But-." Benjamin held up his hand, silencing his daughter immediately, shaking his head he looked down at her and sighed.

"Bonnie-babygirl, listen to me. You're pregnant, that fact alone should make you want to listen to me and stay out of this fight. Mainly because if you're down here fighting it's gonna distract not only me but Damon, Stefan and your two Coven members over here," he paused then and waited for the boys to nod their heads. "So Bonnie please give us peace of mind during this fight and go up there with your mother and the other ladies. Besides it's not like you can't fight up there, in fact with your little lightening move I'm sure you're be able to deal out some damage and protective." Bonnie seemed to think over his suggestion before nodding her head.

"Fine I'll go up there but promise me you'll be careful." Benjamin smiled and placed his hands on Bonnie's small shoulders.

"Of course baby girl."

"Damon?" Bonnie asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend and lover, raising an eyebrow he pointed towards his chest.

"Oh you're talking to me?" When all he received in response was a tickle in his forehead, he sighed and walked over to her. "Now you haven't done that in ages and I don't really think now is the time for our one of a kind foreplay."

"Damon." Benjamin called out obviously not liking the statement that had been made, chuckling Damon turned and looked back at Benjamin.

"Sorry Fil." Benjamin merely rolled his eyes at the nickname and Damon could only smile before returning his attention back to Bonnie who was looking up at him. "So where were you? Oh yeah, Bonnie you really don't have to worry about me. I'll be safe. . .I promise."

"You better be." she murmured softly as she looked up at him. Damon smiled at that and leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back, he winked at her and stepped back with a large smile on his face. Looking around he could see everyone talking to their significant others even Benjamin was having a chat with Alexis.

"I'll be fine." he said smoothly as he looked at her and stepped back just as Benjamin moved back from his wife. Clasping his hands together, Benjamin waited till everyone was done talking to their significant others.

"Is everyone ready now?" he asked, when everyone just nodded their heads, he spoke a few latin words and the girls disappeared. Damon looked up at one of the buildings and saw them up there not to Sheriff Forbes who looked highly surprise by their sudden appearance. Benjamin sighed then and took off his suit jacket, walking over to a park bench he draped it over the back and turned back around to see Damon, Stefan, Nikolas and Vincent watching him. "Are you boys ready?" he asked calmly was he made his way over to them. "Cause things are about to get serious."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked, as he walked over to Benjamin.

"I've been putting up a lot of spells, when I brought everyone back here I put up one that would at least allow me to know when another supernatural entity came to town. I figured only one would be coming here in a matter of days and since he's already been around Bonnie. I'm sure he'll track right here." Damon looked over at Benjamin, who seemed to be bouncing on the souls of his feet. Shaking his head, he realized the man loved a good fight and this probably was going to rank in the top ten or five once all of this was over.

It didn't take long before they saw movement across the way and when Benjamin stiffen by his side Damon knew that it was Lucius. The man seemed to have a small army with him of about thirty and he didn't seem to have a care in the world. "Look at you Mr. Bennett, I never thought I'd have a welcoming party." Lucius called out, a smirk playing across his lips as he stopped just at the edge of the square. Damon narrowed his eyes at the man and resisted the urge to look back at Bonnie to see if she were okay.

"This ends now Lucius."

"Who in the hell are you to tell me what ends, I've been around since the beginning of fucking time. I was one of the first ones blessed by Hecate and-."

"Hecate no longer favors you." Benjamin yelled out as he cut off Lucius' self-important rant. "She is the reason that Azraels like me are made now. To kill what you foolishly brought into existent and to eventually kill you."

"Are you sure, you don't want to kill me because of your daughter," Lucius called out smoothly causing Damon to grit his teeth as he heard the chuckle in the other man's voice. "I've already had one taste and her blood was absolutely delightful." Damon stepped forward then unable to control himself, Benjamin's arm shot out immediately and slammed into his chest pushing him back while sending him a subtle shake of the head but it was already to late, Lucius had seen Damon's reaction.

"Oh this must be the vampire that had my witch." Lucius said as he stepped forward his cold eyes locked on Damon who merely sneered at his words and shook his head.

"She's my witch, asshole. By the time we're done here you'll know that too." Lucius merely cracked a small smile at that and nodded his head.

"Fine when we're done here we'll see who was right and who was wrong." As Lucius said that he knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. Benjamin barely had time to warn everyone before the ground shook and exploded upward. The concrete shifted and the steel lines that rested inside the concrete jumped out of the ground like deadly spikes. One caught Vincent right through his leg as he tried to get out of the way. Moving quickly, Damon made his way over to him and pulled him up while ignoring the shout of pain that Vincent placed directly in his ear.

"Get yourself together alright." Damon shouted out over the noise as he tried to pull Vincent away from some of the other spikes that were suddenly sprouting up. The dust and dirt that was currently in the air made it hard to see the various spikes that were coming up in all directions. Looking over towards Benjamin his mouth dropped open in shock. "Ben look out!" he shouted as he saw what appeared to be Lucius' looming shadow standing over Bonnie's father. The moment he yelled out his warning Lucius reared back and slapped Benjamin who had been helping Stefan. At Lucius' hit, Benjamin flew back and slammed into the building. Lucius then looked down at Stefan and sent the younger Salvatore a chilling smile. Not thinking twice, Damon shoved Vincent towards his brother and then rushed across over to his brother. Grabbing hold of him, he pulled Stefan out of the way just Lucius swung out with a blow that he was sure would have removed Stefan's heart. "You alright." he asked as he looked down at his brother who just nodded his head. Damon didn't spare Benjamin a glance, he knew the older man was okay. He was probably pissed but for the most part he was okay.

"I'm impressed." Lucius muttered calmly as he looked down at his hand that had only be able to grab and rip off a bit of Damon's black shirt. "Very impressed, I've never seen someone that wasn't like me move that quickly." Tossing the torn cloth to the side, he looked back at his men who had remained still, silently awaiting his orders. "Gentlemen let's end this before it becomes to tiresome." With that said, his men surged forward.

"Oh my God, they're gonna be slaughtered." Sheriff Forbes murmured from her position on top of the roof with the rest of her men. Alexis, Bonnie and Elena glared at the woman before Alexis finally spoke up.

"They won't be slaughtered if you and your men cover for them." Sheriff Forbes nervously licked her lips. Vampires were one thing but these creatures were absolutely something different, earlier she thought Benjamin had lied when he told her that they were a hybrid of vampire and witches but now, seeing them all in action she believed him. She watched as the large group converged on their position.

"Sheriff Forbes if you don't want the inhabits of this town slaughtered for an after battle snack I suggest you and your men get the hell over your shock and fire." Alexis snapped out again as she smacked the woman on the shoulder. The hit seemed to bring Sheriff Forbes back to where ever she had just been. Nodding her head, she looked over at all her men who wore similar faces full of nothing but shock.

"Aim for the head or the heart on everyone that came with that bastard." She shouted out as she lowered her guy and aimed it at one of the creatures that had knocked back Stefan and was moving in for the kill. Taking a deep breath, she captured him in her sights and fired. The bullet hit its mark and the victim fell to the ground dead. Stefan scrambled up to his feet sent a look up at the building and then jumped back into the fight. Seeing their boss firing the first shot pulled the men out of their shock and they too lowered their weapons and opened fire.

Alexis looked over at Jasmine and Giselle who for the most part had been quiet, "I need you two to start up a protective barrier for these people, once Lucius and his people realize their being fired at they're gonna retaliate." Jasmine and Giselle nodded their heads and quickly moved off to the side away from the edge of the building. Kneeling down they grabbed hold of one another's hands and started chanting. Bonnie watched them for a quick second before looking over at her mother.

"We have to do something too."

"I'm not sure how the magic is gonna to affect the baby, Bonnie." Alexis said as she looked at her daughter and then down at her stomach.

"Dad, said I could fight up here and Hecate told me that he would need me to win this fight so I think for the most part the baby and I will be fine." Alexis reached out and pulled her and Elena down just as a large burst of flame shot up the side of the building. Luckily for everyone the shield that Giselle and Jasmine placed up moments before held.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked as she looked over at Bonnie who was being looked over by Elena.

"I'm fine mom."

"Sorry about that, that attack caught me by surprise." she said. Bonnie just nodded her head but her mind was on how she could help out her Dad, Damon, Stefan, Nikolas and Vincent. As she thought over her options, she thought about when she had helped Jaxon take out Marcel and his men. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What is it, Bonnie?" Alexis questioned thinking that something was wrong with the baby. With all the stress and the current war going on around them. Alexis had to admit that she was worried about her grandchild and her daughter making it through this unharmed.

"Nothing's wrong Mom," Bonnie said touched by her mother's concern. "I-I know what to do, Jaxon taught me."

"Jaxon!" Alexis stated as she looked at her daughter, oh she could just imagine what type of spells that man taught her daughter.

"Yeah, I told you he came here and helped me before you all showed up," Bonnie rushed out as she looked at her mother. "Now he thought me a trick, I can bleed out the vampires." Elena's mouth dropped open, she remembered that spell. The spell in her opinion was rather nasty, her and Stefan had a close up of it and how it worked one afternoon when Damon had forced Bonnie to practice the spell on him.

"What about Stefan, Vincent and Nikolas?" she asked cutting into the spell, Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought it over.

"You can blocked them can't you?" she asked turning away from Elena to look at Alexis, the older woman thought about the group currently fighting below. The spell her daughter was talking would be devastating to them especially Stefan since he was only a vampire. "Can you block them?" Bonnie asked again cutting into her thoughts. Alexis sighed and nodded her head, she could block them and she would.

"I can, I can block them. But just so you know if we do this spell we'll be vulnerable to attacks."

"I'll protect you guys." Elena stated as she looked at them. "I'll get a gun and I'll watch out for you guys so just do the spell alright." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the girl she considered a sister.

"Elena you've never fired a gun before." Elena sent her a small smile and reached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I certainly can't think of a better time to start. Trust me, I'm not going to let anyone harm you or that baby." Bonnie nodded and watched as Elena stood up and went off in search of a gun, turning back to her mother she reached out for the older woman's hands.

"Are you sure about all of this, Bonnie?"

"Positive, I just can't do nothing Mom." Alexis sighed at that and closed her hands over Bonnie's. "Now let's do this." Alexis nodded and closed her eyes forcing all her energy on those that needed to be protected from her daughter's spell.

Lucius stalked over towards Damon, "So you're the vampire that sullied my witch?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Lucius' words and shook his head as he released his brother who immediately stood up.

"I thought we already had this discussion, she's my witch, but seeing how you're here today I guess it's safe to say that you don't take rejection very well." Lucius snarled at that and rushed towards Damon with the intent to rip the boy limb from limb and then throw the severed head down in front of Bonnie when he was finished. As he rushed forward he felt a clenching in his stomach, stumbling to a stop he dropped down to one knee and spat a wad of blood on the ground. Frowning at the sight of his own blood, he felt some leaking from his nose and ears. He looked over at Richard who was fighting the Carr brothers and saw that he was struggling as well Glancing up at the rooftop were the humans were located he felt strong wave of magic descending down on them. "She's clever," he muttered as he mentally blocked off himself from the attack, looking over at Damon he smiled. "But then again it's nothing I can't handle-Stevenson!" Damon watched as a red headed hybrid looked their way, his gaze focused on Lucius. "Go up there and handle those other witches but remember don't harm Bonnie. The man nodded his head and quickly climbed up the building. Damon and Stefan watched in muted horror as he scaled the building with ease until finally pulling himself over the ledge. Rushing forward, Damon was certain he could stop him but was stopped but a blast that cratered the ground and sent him flying back towards his brother. Lucius smiled over at him as he got up from the ground, "Hey now where in the world do you think you're going," he said as he walked forward. "We still have some things to discuss."

Stevenson paused as he finally got over the ledge to take a breath, his vision was a blurry and that was mainly due to the blood currently leaking out of his pores and every facial feature he head. Stumbling forward, his eyes scanned the entire rooftop until it settled on two witches kneeling down holding one another's hands. The magic wave coming from them was the one currently doing so much damage not only to him but to his fellow Coven members. Wiping a hand over his face, he pulled the blood off his face and allowed it to go down his chin and over his clothing as he stalked closer to them. Unfortunately for him, he had to take his time because the closer he got to the witches the more powerful their spell became. He barely even noticed the policemen around him but whenever they turned intent on stopping his forward progress, he only reared back and slammed his hand into and through their stomachs latching onto their spines inside. Some officers merely felt their spines being yanked and crushed while others clearing saw their spines before slumping to the ground in a dead heap of pale lifeless limbs. Once he was finished with the pesky officers he continued on towards the two witches. However as his steps slowed down neared them, pausing he heaved out a large portion of his blood and bent over at the waist thankfully they were paying him any attention. All he knew was that he needed to stop them from performing the spell like Lucius had commanded him to do. Lifting his head, he paused as he saw someone standing in front of him. Lifting his eyes the rest of the way, he saw a young brown haired little girl standing there. He smiled at her and he was sure by the wince that she gave him that he didn't well and that's when he saw the gun in her hand. "Oh so you're suppose to stop me."

"Going to stop you." she replied back as she leveled the gun at his chest and fired. The bullet went straight into his chest and stopped just inches from his heart but due to the blood lost and what not the gunshot took him down to his knees. Stevenson barely had time to look up as the gun pressed the gun to his forehead.

"You're never gonna stop him." he said mentioning Lucius. The girl sneered at his words and pulled the trigger and that was the last thought that Stevenson had as she slumped down to the ground his body already paling and withering away.

"Elena!" The girl turned around and saw Sheriff Forbes running towards her with her gun drawn and aimed at the dead decaying body of the hybrid that had stormed the building. "Jesus Elena." the woman breathed out as she looked at the girl her eyes saying what she couldn't at the moment which was mostly. "What were you thinking?" Elena looked down at the gun in her hand, she could still feel some phantom recoil from when she had actually fired the gun.

"I was thinking about protecting my friend and future godchild." Elena said as she looked up at the woman, she had to admit she didn't think of much else. All she thought about was protecting Bonnie and the unborn baby she carried.

"He could have killed you." Sheriff Forbes started but Elena just held up a hand to silence the woman.

"But he didn't-look we really don't have time to sit here and fuss about things alright. If you want to fuss at me can it at least wait until they are all dead." she said as she waved her hand towards the dead body at her feet. Sheriff Forbes sighed, she knew the girl was telling the truth, they didn't have time for this little chit-chat.

"Fine just be careful."

"I will." Elena said as she went back to her heading place with gun in hand, ready to protect Bonnie from the next person that tried to storm the castle and kill her friend. She'd be ready and hopefully they wouldn't be.

Damon watched Lucius slowly advance towards him and Stefan with a small grin on his face, judging from that alone, he was willing to bet that the man thought he'd be an easy kill. Looking around, he saw Benjamin trying his best to handle four hybrids by himself while Vincent and Nikolas were busying fighting off another group of hybrids. "Looking back on things, I probably should have killed that child from day one, cause I'm pretty sure that would have broke you." Damon felt his fangs drop at the mere mention of Lucius doing harm to his child.

"Or it would have really pissed me off." Lucius merely shrugged at that as if Damon's words didn't affect.

"I'm sure I could have handled it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he took another step closer. Damon and Stefan quickly stepped apart deciding that they weren't going to give him the advanced of taking them both down with one hit. Lucius nodded his head at their little strategy before rushing towards Stefan deciding to take out the weaker of the two. Stefan barely had time to brace for impact when Lucius' strong body drove him into the broken concrete, he barely held back a shout of pain as Lucius' fangs ripped into his shoulder. Damon charged in and bodily knocked Lucius off his brother and slammed his fist into Lucius' face. Lucius, however just laughed at him and shook his head while spitting Stefan's blood into his face.

"Vampire blood is just as I always imagined-shit." Damon wiped off his face and slammed his fist into Lucius' face only to be blew back by a burst energy that sent him sailing to the ground. He slid across it until he stopped right at Benjamin's feet. The older man looked down at him and quickly pulled him up. Glancing over Benjamin's shoulder, he saw the dead hybrid bodies lying on the ground.

"What have I told you about my patent leather shoes?" Damon smirked at that as he stood up and looked back at Lucius who was standing as well.

"Ah, Azrael finally you make yourself available." Benjamin grinned at that and shook his head as he stepped in front of Damon and gave him a gentle push back.

"Available and here I was thinking you were avoiding me." he said with a laugh, "I thought you come right for but like the bitch you are, you hang back and fight everyone else but the one person you need to fight." Lucius narrowed his eyes at Benjamin's words and spat out more of what Damon could only guess was Stefan's blood.

"I needed the practice, haven't been a good fight in centuries." Benjamin smirked at but nodded his head.

"I know I've been feeling the same way and for some reason I don't think tonight will change any of that."

"Oh I'm sure I can change your mind about that." Lucius said said as he rushed forward, Benjamin caught him in mid-air turned and tossed Lucius into the building behind him. The wall of the building crumpled on impact and Lucius disappeared beneath the rubble. Benjamin turned to Damon and a slowly healing Stefan.

"Go and finish off the rest of the hybrids," he paused as Lucius slowly made his way out of the debris. "I got this."

"Benjamin-."

"Go, like I said I got this." he snapped, Damon looked Benjamin in the eye one last time before quickly hurrying away with Stefan right on his heels. Benjamin turned back around and looked at Lucius who was slowly making his way to his feet. Without even thinking about it, he charged forward focused on one thing killing Lucius once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N: Okay it's another week and that means it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, babyshan211,dizzy78, Yson, ShadiyaRay, Phelycia, and Vie_. Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eleven

Benjamin barely spared Damon any attention as the boy rushed away with his brother, instead he kept his eyes on Lucius who was quietly looking back at him as if daring him to do something. Sneering, he rushed forward focused on taking out Lucius. Pulling back his fist, he slammed it into the the side of Lucius' face putting all of his strength and just a bit of magic in it. The impact sent Lucius hurdling towards the ground with a resounding smack, Benjamin shook off his fist and glared at Lucius who just started chuckling as he sat up and wiped his bloody busted lip off. "Absolutely wonderful." he cheered as he looked at Benjamin from the ground. Chuckling again, he stopped and spat out some blood that had gotten into his mouth right before pushing himself up. "Finally I have a fucking challenge." Benjamin licked his lips and kept his gaze on Lucius as the man stood and wagged his finger at him. "Although I have to admit even though that hit was good-it isn't enough to stop me. You do know that don't you?" Lucius asked as he reached down and brushed the dirt off his pants legs. "However I have to confess, you're the very first Azrael to make me bleed so I guess that counts for something, perhaps Hecate finally chose right. What do you think it means?"

"It means you're going to lose, Lucius." Benjamin said as he widened his stance a bit, Lucius just grinned at that and shook his head.

"Now let's not get too excited, just because I bled a bit doesn't mean you've won. All it means is that finally I have an actually challenger and not some advanced practice dummy." With that said, Lucius rushed forward fangs out and eyes going completely dark red. Benjamin was briefly caught off guard but the sudden change in appearance but reacted quickly enough to block the hit that would have been a death blow. Lifting his hands, he caught Lucius beneath the neck and tossed his arm up. Using all of the strength he had in his body he broke Lucius' neck. The sound of bone breaking and Lucius' laughter chilled him to the bone. He knew the man was a force not to be trifled with but this was a bit much even for Benjamin, after all he had just broken the man's neck and the only response he got was laughter. Any other supernatural would either be dead or knocked out and slowly healing up. Taking a step back, he watched in horror as Lucius lifted his head up with his hands. The neck turned in such a sickening way that Benjamin felt his stomach churn, but what really got him was the look that Lucius sent him when his eyes finally landed on him. Benjamin was shocked by the smile he saw there in their cold lifeless depths. The hands forced the head back down and Benjamin winced as he heard bones snapping back in place. Lucius just smiled as he turned his head one way and then another as if making sure his neck was back in working order. Taking a few steps forward he looked at Benjamin and continued to speak as if the little incident about his neck didn't just happen. "Like I said, you are the first the challenge I've had in centuries but if you want me dead. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than snapping my neck cause that's not going to do anything other than piss me the hell off." Narrowing his eyes, Benjamin dropped his hands to his side and sent out a pulse that knocked Lucius off his feet and onto his back. Once he was sure he was down, he rushed over intent on slamming his hand into Lucius' chest and ripping the demon's heart out but instead it seemed that Lucius was playing possum because as soon as Benjamin was on him Lucius clawed his face as the other hand pulled him down allowing Lucius to bit into his neck. Struggling against the pain, Benjamin lifted a hand sent Lucius flying away from him. Benjamin ignored the pain of the incisors ripping through his skin like paper as Lucius went flying. Scrambling back, he looked at Lucius who was just laughing and licking his bloody fingers clean. "The blood of an Azrael, always gives me such a rush to the head." Lucius laughed again as he looked at Benjamin who was slowly healing. "Do you want to know how many Azraels I've killed over the years."

"Doesn't matter," Benjamin snapped out as he lifted his hands and sent out a blast of fire that seemed to look like a small wind-tunnel of fire. "At least not right now but you can tell me all about it right before I send you to hell." Lucius' eyes widened before he lifted his hands up to block the blast. Lucius focused all of his energy on blocking Benjamin's attack and because of that he allowed the spell that Bonnie had been continually casting to take him over again. After dissipating the spell, he fell down to his knees and groaned as a large volume of his blood escaped from his mouth and landed on the ground at his feet. Lucius took several deep breaths as he slowly lifted his head and wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and chin while glaring at Benjamin Bennett who simply smiled at him and his pain. "Now let's see how good you are fighting me when your blood is constantly forcing its way out of your worthless carcass." Lucius narrowed his eyes at the insult picking himself off the ground, he rushed towards Benjamin who wasn't at all startled this time around. Instead the man charged forward. Both men slammed their fists together and their powers cancelled out. The resulting explosion sent them both flying in opposite directions.

Damon and Stefan came to a stop when they came up on Vincent and Nikolas, it seemed that due to the number of hybrids coming in for the kill that the two brothers were being out numbered. "Come on we gotta go help them?" Stefan declared, before he could go charging forward Damon reached out and slapped his hand across his chest holding him in place. Stefan turned on Damon immediately, he knew his brother was upset about what Vincent and the others allowed to happen but he wasn't going to stand by allow them to die. "What in the hell are you doing?" he snapped out, his eyes bleeding black as he looked at his brother.

"Something isn't right, why are the police shooting them." Damon murmured as he scanned the area and that's when he saw him. One hybrid stood off the side and Damon could see his mouth moving just a bit. Damon knew he was probably chanting a spell, a spell that was protecting those hybrids from gunfire. "Shit, they got one over there doing some type of protection spell." he said as he pointed the man out to his brother. "You go in there and help out Vincent and Nikolas while I try to even the playing field." Stefan nodded his head as he looked at his brother and then directed his gaze back over towards the hybrid that his brother was going to try and take out.

"Alright then but you stay safe." Stefan said as he looked at his brother who only sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll be fine and you-you better rip out the throat of any person that tries to kill," he reached out and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Oh and don't embarrass me-stay alive." Stefan smirked at his brother before turning and rushing into the Damon watched as he ripped one of the hybrids up and literally tore out his throat. He didn't think his brother would take his instructions so literally but he couldn't argue with the results. Turning he looked back at the hiding hybrid and rushed over. The hybrid barely had time to blink before he wrapped his hands around his neck. He watched as the man's eyes widened. It was at that moment, that Damon released just hold old the hybrid was or had been before being turned. The hybrid barely looked sixteen so that meant Lucius had turned a teen. The boy smiled and slammed his hand into Damon's face knocking his head back with a force that was usually given to a older man.

"Hesitating huh." The boy said with a chuckle as he looked at Damon, who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. Damon narrowed his eyes at the boy and charged forward. As he rushed the boy he felt himself moving faster than he ever had when he had been nothing more than a mere vampire. Latching onto the boy's neck he picked him up and drove him into the ground. Leaning down, he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Wasn't hesitating I was just surprised." With that said, he snapped the boy's neck and slung him to the side. With the hybrid's concentration broken the protective spell he had weaved over his own men had disappeared and now Damon could see some of them going down as they were stuck by wooden bullet after wooden bullet. Damon turned as the teen slowly picked himself up, the teen healed fast. Deciding that he didn't feel like having some huge fight with the kid. He walked over and stepped on the boy's back. Without a second thought, he slammed his fist into the boy's chest and ripped out his heart. He looked at it for a moment before tossing it aside. Without a second, thought he headed towards the fighting group of hybrids. He had an advanced since they were facing the other way. Running in, he grabbed one by the arm and slammed him into the ground and quickly removed the heart. Tossing it over his shoulder, he looked down at the dead hybrid and pushed on. He wasn't going to let his brother get energy but judging the current conditions of the hybrids, Bonnie was using her bleed out spell on them. The all looked about half dead but unfortunately they were still putting up a fight. As soon as the thought entered his mind he was tackled to the ground. The snarl he heard in his ear told him all he needed to know about who tackled him to the ground. Rolling until he was on his back, he lifted his hands to keep the snarling hybrid away from his neck. He flinched as a bit of fire ignited the hybrid and someone kicked the screaming body off of him. He looked up and saw Stefan standing above him with Vincent and Nikolas at his back.

"You alright?" Nikolas asked as he looked at Damon who was slowly checking himself over for burns. Lifting his ice blue eyes at Nikolas and Vincent, Damon glanced over at the still burning body of the hybrid.

"I guess, thanks Vincent." he said remembering the man's constant use of fire spells. Vincent just gave him a brief head nod and then turned and caught a rushing hybrid. Using the hybrid's momentum, he turned and tossed him into the air and immediately lit him on fire.

"Well it looked like you needed help." Vincent said as he dusted his hands off, Damon smirked at that and just shook his head. Stefan cleared his throat and looked at the hybrids that were slowly closing in on them.

"Guys I think you need to focus on the task at head." Stefan shouted out. Damon looked at his brother and just nodded his head, he knew the current situation or fight was upsetting especially for Stefan. He knew his brother, the man was worried about Elena and he probably wanted to end all of this so he could go and check on her.

"Hey man it's gonna be alright." Damon said calmly as he looked at his brother. "Just calm down alright." Stefan nodded his head and quickly looked around and studied all the remaining hybrids. His eyes landed on one that stood near the back of the group.

"Oh shit it's Richard." Nikolas shouted as he rushed over to the two Salvatore brothers and tackled them to the ground just as a burst of flames shot right at them. Vincent quickly blocked it and sent it into two hybrids that stood nearby. Nikolas lifted his head and saw his brother blocked almost all of Richard's attacks. Taking his hands off Damon and Stefan's backs he glared at Lucius' recently promoted second in command. "Where the hell has he been hiding this entire time." he growled out angrily as he stared at the only other man he hated beside Lucius.

"I don't know," Vincent called out as he blocked yet another attack from the man, while maneuvering himself out of the way as another hybrid sent a small attack his way. "But we can find out." Nikolas continued to glare at Richard before speaking to Damon and Stefan.

"Take out the rest of these hybrids we'll handle Richard." he shouted out as he jumped up and sent out a spell that shifted the ground beneath Richard's feet. Damon watched as the man simply jumped out of the way. Reaching he pulled his brother to his feet and looked around, there were about fifteen regular hybrids left. Some were getting hit by Sheriff Forbes and her men but the shots fired where putting them down simply because they were body shots and unlike vampires that wasn't slowly them down.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting real sick and tired of this shit." Damon muttered as brushed off his jacket. Stefan looked at his brother and saw him changing right before his eyes. Damon's eyes were black as night but it wasn't because of blood lust and his incisors were large, larger than they'd ever been.

"Damon?" Turning towards his brother, Damon took in his brother's expression and cracked a small smile while shrugging his shoulders. He knew what he looked like could actually feel a difference about himself.

"Don't worry it's all natural." he said before reaching out and grabbing the closest hybrid, with the quickness of a snake he bit into the hybrid's throat and tore it out while snapping the neck at the same time. It was a brutal move that left Stefan wondering just what Bonnie had done to his brother, he knew his brother wasn't a vampire but what he was, well that seemed to be up for discussion. "Come on." Damon yelled as he grabbed yet another hybrid, Stefan didn't wait for his brother to say another word. Instead, he rushed forward and launched himself towards a hybrid that had been heading for his brother. Tackling the hybrid to the ground, he drove his hand into its chest and crushed the heart with his bare hands. He watched as the hybrid's eyes widened in shock before finally closing in death. Stefan could feel his own bloodlust awakening, at least he knew he could control it but looking at his brother he just wasn't so sure. Damon was literally ripping some of the hybrids apart like one would a piece of paper. It was scary, definitely frightening to see his brother like this.

Damon stalked towards four hybrids who all seemed slightly frightened by his overall appearance as he neared them, they worked together to produce a large fire blast. Damon lifted his hands up to block his face and growled as he felt the skin on his forearms burning off. "Damon!" he heard his brother yell out over the large roar of fire.

"Don't come any closer." Damon shouted out angrily as he continued to hold up his hands. "Just handle everyone else and be careful." Stefan stood there for a few more minutes before taking off in the other direction to handle more of the hybrids. Damon remained standing there and waited till their spell died down. Once it was over, he lowered his arms and looked at the rapidly healing flesh and then lifted his eyes towards the four hybrids. He would have said something witty, but at the moment he didn't really feel like doing so. All he felt like doing was killing them for even attempting to kill him. Thankfully, they weren't as strong as Vincent or Benjamin with their fire otherwise he would have died. Stalking towards them, he took deep breaths as his eyes settled on their shocked and fearful expressions. Not wanting to wait for them to gain some type of control over the situation he rushed forward and slammed his fist into one's mouth. Turning he caught the other one around the neck and crushed it with his bare hands. He didn't have to do a twisting motion at all, he just closed his hands around the throat and squeezed until he was certain there was nothing there but crushed bone and muscle. Releasing the hybrid, he watched as the struggling hybrid dropped to the ground. Looking up, he lifted his arm to block one of the other hybrids however his brother tackled the hybrid to the ground with incisors deep in the hybrid's throat. "I thought I told you not to come any closer."

"You're my brother, if you think I'm gonna let you fight some simple ass fire-starters the you must not know me at all." he said as wiped his mouth and pulled out a wooden stake from the back of his jeans. Lifting his hands up he drove it into the hybrid. "I circled around back, there was no way I was gonna to let them take my brother out."

"Thanks." Damon said as he turned and caught the last hybrid by the throat while Stefan quickly made work of the two his brother had injured with his stake. Once they were finished Damon shook the blood off his hands and walked over to his brother who finishing off the last hybrid. "There's not many left-." Damon jumped back as lightening exploded down from the sky and hit several of the last remaining hybrids. Lifting his gaze towards the building, he saw Bonnie standing up on the edge with her hand outstretched. He was willing to bet his girl had something to do with that lightening. Stefan had told him about what she did when he died to those that were still fighting.

"Never thought I see that again." Stefan stated as he looked up at Bonnie, Damon just grinned and turned to look at his brother.

"That's my girl, she doesn't play around." he said with a chuckle. They watched as the lightening bounce off the now smoking dead carcasses of the hybrids until it reached the hybrid Richard that Vincent and Nikolas were fighting. Damon watched as the lightening came down near Richard it was only a matter of time before his girl took him out as well.

Benjamin groaned as he bounced off the ground and rolled to a stop near some rubble, Lucius sucked his teeth as he slowly walked up to him. "So you're suppose to be one of the greats if not the greatest Azrael I've ever faced." he drawled out lazily as he looked at Benjamin who was slowly pushing himself up off the ground. "You're pathetic." Benjamin pushed himself up from the ground and glared at Lucius.

"No more than you are," he snapped out angrily. "I'm no more pathetic than you." he said as he looked over towards the building where his daughter currently was. "But you're more of a failure." Lucius' eyes darkened right before he rushed forward. Benjamin spun out the way and sent a pulse right after Lucius. It hit his back and forced him into the ground. "Today you're gonna lose, Lucius. That I promise you because if there's one thing I know. I know that I'm gonna to protect my daughter from you. I'll die doing it-in fact I'm ready to die to do it. So the question is how far are you willing to go cause believe me there's no limit for me." Lucius picked himself up off the ground and turned to look at Benjamin.

"Your speeches on bravery-."

"It isn't bravery-just fact. I won't stop until you're dead. I don't care how I achieve it and I don't care if my heart stops beating tonight. I'll go to hell with you and I'm willing to do that as long as my daughter remains safe." Lucius smiled at that and nodded his head as he glared at Benjamin who just remained still. "Maybe that what's makes me a better Azrael-I'm not afraid of death or of what you can do to me."

"But you aren't strong enough to beat me, that much is clear." Lucius said with a sigh. "If you call this your best, then I'll have your daughter with me by sunrise." Benjamin narrowed his eyes at Lucius' prediction and shook his head.

"You haven't seen all of what I can do."

"I've seen enough to know it's worthless." Lucius stated dismissively, right before he sent out a pulse that Benjamin deflected easily and sent into the sky. Shaking off his hands, Benjamin glared at the man before him and prepared to sent out an attack of his own when he heard his daughter's screams of terror rip through the air. Both men turned as the building that house not only Bonnie and the rest of their little team but Sheriff Forbes and her remaining offices crashed to the ground like a house of cards.

"Bonnie!" he shouted out in shock as he watched the rubble rise up like a tidal wave and cover his daughter and her friends, no doubt crashing them with it's weight. Benjamin watched as Damon and Stefan rushed over to the wreckage and started shifting through it in search his daughter and friends. A silence settled over everyone as Damon and Stefan continued to search, Benjamin's eyes reluctantly left them and went across the field towards Vincent and Nikolas who were standing in front of one of Lucius' men whose body was shaking. He didn't know what was wrong with the man until finally his cruel laughter broke through the silence.

Damon's back stiffened as he heard Richard's laughter, the man had taken down the building after blocking Bonnie's attempt to kill him with lightening. When he had watched the building collapse Damon had almost felt like he was going to die. Pulling back some more rocks, he saw that some where resting on anything but air. Looking down, he saw the rocks sitting on what he could only describe as a shield. Beneath it was Jasmine and Giselle holding up their hands protecting nearly everyone. Damon looked into the shield and saw Bonnie being covered not only by her mother but by Elena as well. Sharing a look with his brother they clear the rest of the rubble away and Jasmine and Giselle slowly lowered the shield. Damon quickly made his way over to Bonnie while Stefan did the same for Elena. Alexis moved out of the way as the two brothers embraced their girlfriends. "Bonnie." Damon whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. Bonnie returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been so scared when the building collapsed but luckily for them Giselle and Jasmine had be able to protect them all.

"We're alright." she whispered in his air as she clung to him, Damon just closed his eyes and nodded his head. However the moment was broken by blood-curling scream. They all turned to see Lucius ripping Richard apart with his bare hands. Blood splattered everywhere on Lucius clothing and face as he dropped the now dead hybrid to the ground. Lucius looked at them all as Benjamin slowly made his way over to the group so he could stand in front of them. Damon could see the look in Lucius' eyes. The man seemed to have gone even more insane then he had already been, Damon slowly released Bonnie and stood up because now more than ever Benjamin was gonna need his help. Benjamin cleared his throat as he stared at Lucius who was wiping the blood off his face but only ended up looking even more crazed then he already was. Benjamin looked over his shoulder and saw Damon, without taking his eyes off Lucius he spoke.

"Whatever you're thinking, just drop it and stay with Bonnie." Benjamin said coolly as he kept his gaze on Lucius who was now staring down at his hands. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at Stefan who was standing between Bonnie and Elena. He waited for his brother to give him a small head nod before he addressed Benjamin.

"I'm not gonna let you fight him alone, Fil." he said using the nickname to try and lessen the seriousness of the situation. "You're getting up there in age, I figured you need my help." he said with a smile that he currently wasn't feeling as he continued to stare at Lucius. Benjamin scoffed at his words and just shook his head.

"I told you earlier today all I wanted you to do was make sure that Bonnie was protected and didn't get in the way while I'm fighting him." Damon clenched his jaw as he looked at Lucius who looked like he was about to attack at any moment.

"I know that's why I have Stefan making sure she doesn't get in the way." he said bluntly, "And me fighting Lucius is protecting Bonnie whether you want to admit that or not." Benjamin's reply was cut off by a loud inhuman yell from Lucius, they both put their full attention on Lucius who was rushing towards them. Damon ducked down as Lucius let out a wild swung and drove his fist into Lucius' stomach. Benjamin didn't have time to fight with Damon about what he had asked him to do, not with Lucius about to smash his skull in. Rolling out of the way, he quickly made his way over the pentagram that he had set up earlier that day. Lucius glared after Benjamin and rushed off after him with Damon right on his heels. Benjamin came to a stop inside the pentagram and turned around just as Lucius' face slammed into his face knocking him down to the ground. Benjamin rested on the ground and looked up at Lucius. Despite the now misalignment of his nose, the pentagram was closing completely trapping not only him but Lucius inside. A smile went across his face as Lucius slowly began to realize what was happening but that smile soon dropped off his face as Damon stepped into the pentagram just before it sealed up. Not waiting for Lucius to realize that he was there, Damon drove his fist into the back of Lucius' head and watched as he fell to his knees totally taken by surprise. Benjamin scrambled up to his feet and glared at Damon from over Lucius' body.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted out angrily as he looked at Damon who merely stood looking down at Lucius as if he were nothing more than mere trash.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you fight him by yourself."

"That wasn't your decision," Benjamin snapped out angrily as he looked at Damon. All he could think about was Lucius killing Damon. He knew that would destroy his daughter, he knew she didn't want to lose anyone else and Damon was high up on her list of people that she wanted to protect. Besides his grandchild needed a father. "You shouldn't have done this, Damon. You really shouldn't have done this." he murmured as he looked at Lucius who was slowly picking himself up. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with Damon. "But since you did, I guess we better end this together."

"What in the world is going on?" Bonnie asked as she ran towards the circle that was currently lit up with an eery red glow. Stefan, Elena and her mother were right behind while everyone else was looking over Sheriff Forbes and her men. "What are they doing?" she ran right up to the circle and tried to get through but an invisible force field stopped her cold. "What is this?" Stefan heard her question as he came up to her side.

"Your father is going to send Lucius to hell-."

"How can he do that?" she cried as she looked at him. "And what is Damon doing in there?" she shouted as tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't like what the fact that her father was in there and she certainly didn't like the fact that Damon was in there either. She didn't want to lose either of them and with Lucius in there with them the chances of her worst fears coming true were more than real. "Stefan tell me what they're doing."

"They're gonna take out Lucius." he said truthfully as he looked down at her. Bonnie just shook her head at his answer while glancing over at her mother.

"Can you break the barrier? I mean we can all take out Lucius-he's by himself now." she pleaded, Alexis looked down at her daughter and slowly shook her head. She recognized the spell, it was a blood seal that could only be the will of the blood giver or if the blood giver was killed

"Only Benjamin can break the seal Bonnie." she whispered, Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock. Shaking her head, she walked up to the red ring that was currently blocking her from Damon and Benjamin. Pressing her hand up against it, she watched as they started fighting Lucius. Other than watching, she prayed that they made it out of there alive because if they didn't she didn't know what she'd do.

Lucius slowly stood up, both Benjamin and Damon could hear him chuckling very lowly to himself as if the hit that Damon had just given him didn't mean a thing. Looking at them both, he sighed and massaged the back of his neck. "That was a surprise." he stated plainly as his eyes shifted over to Damon before finally landing back on Benjamin. "Perhaps I should kill him first you know save the best for last."

"Insulting me isn't going to stop me from kicking your ass, Lucius." Damon said as he raised his hands up just in case the man moved in for another attack, Lucius however simply stared at him and sent him one of the most sinister smiles he had ever seen.

"Of course whatever you say," he mumbled and then turned towards Benjamin who had remained quiet since the moment Lucius stood back up. "Azrael aren't you going to tell me something, do you have any witty comments to share believe me I want to hear them all before we start-it motivates me."

"I'll let you know." Benjamin replied as he looked out of the protective circle and saw Bonnie standing there looking in on them. Taking his eyes off his daughter, he looked back at Lucius and rushed forward intent on killing the man that wouldn't leave his family alone. Lucius saw him coming but for some reason couldn't truly stop the man from landing a few blows. Benjamin slammed his fist into Lucius' stomach and when the hybrid bent down he slammed his elbow into the back of his neck as hard as he could. The groan of pain that Lucius released was music to his ears, moving in for another strike he was caught off guard by Lucius reached out and knocking him off his feet. With a grunt, he landed on his back, his head knocking back against the concrete. He could see Lucius moving in for the kill but was stopped by Damon tackling him to the ground and tearing into the other man's neck. Lucius drew back his fist and slammed into into Damon's face. The hit was so hard that Benjamin winced as the sound of breaking bones reached his ears. The hit however didn't stop Damon from landing several more blows on Lucius' form. Scrambling to his feet, he barely had enough time to catch Damon who Lucius had thrown off moments before.

"This is all becoming so tedious," Lucius snapped as he wiped off a few spots of blood. "Do you really think you're going to stop me." he took a step forward and jumped back as a bolt of lightening exploded on the pavement right in front of his feet. Benjamin could feel the hairs on his arms standing up. Damon had jumped a few steps back from surprise, they looked at the hole the lightening had made and then back over towards Bonnie who was standing up near the barrier glaring at Lucius.

"It seems my daughter doesn't like you doubting us." Benjamin replied as he tried to figure out how exactly his daughter had gotten her lightening to strike within the protective ring, as he took another glance at his daughter he saw her eyes were milky white which was certainly a contrast from his eyes when got into his magic.

"You know she must be expelling a lot of energy trying to keep you two alive and that will probably kill the baby first and then her," he looked over at Damon then and smirked. "You know if she were with a real man she wouldn't even have to do all that but as long as it gets rid of your child-who am I to complain."

"You don't mention my child." Damon snapped out angrily as he looked at Lucius whose eyes widened playfully.

"I should have ripped it from her womb the day I met her and then turned her, besides it's not like you would have known-no wait I would have told you. I would have thrown down the small heart at your feet." Damon growled at that and rushed forward slamming into Lucius, however the older man was expecting this attack and slammed his forearm into Damon's face. Stumbling back from the impact, Damon clutched his mouth as blood leaked out around his fingers. Lucius glared at him for a moment before shooting his hand forward and driving it directly into Damon's stomach and didn't stop until almost all of his forearm was inside. Damon weakly clutched at his arm as Lucius walked them forward until he could see both Benjamin and Bonnie. Bonnie was banging her hands against the barrier screaming out Damon's name. Lucius merely laughed at her reaction while ignoring Benjamin who stood opposite him with a stony look on his features. Keeping his hand lodged in Damon's mid-section, he wiggled his fingers around and smirked at the wince that Damon gave as he felt his insides moving around.

"Now Bennett witches and warlock please calm I wouldn't want to jerk my hand up and out," he called out as he looked once at Bonnie and then over at Benjamin. "No need to have Damon spilling out all over this dirty concrete floor."

"Let him go this is between me and you." Benjamin finally said as he looked over at his daughter and then at Damon. "Come on I thought you told me that you'd fight the best." Lucius shrugged his shoulders at his words and sighed.

"I know I said that Azrael but you see," he paused and looked at Damon. "I figured why not go ahead and handle the man who sullied my witch first you know to teach others a lesson. I thought maybe I could start by showing him his," he pulled his now bloody hand out of Damon's stomach and pulled out a large string of flesh. "His intestines and then maybe-."

"Kill him." Damon grunted out his voice laced with pain, he looked over at Bonnie and then back at Benjamin. "Don't worry about-." he released another grunt as Lucius shoved his innards back inside. Lucius lifted his hand and wiped it over Damon's shirt.

"I guess I'll take Azrael's suggestion and save you for last," turning towards the ground, he lifted his hand and the pavement pulled up with a solitary steel beam coming through the center of it. Without another word, Lucius shoved Damon on the beam. He ignoring the yell of pain, Damon released as the beam shot through his mid-section. He didn't stop pushing Damon until the boy's back rested against the now raised concrete. He was very much aware of Benjamin coming at him so thinking quickly he raised to more beams and shot them through Damon's upper shoulders effectively keeping him pinned to the concrete so he could no longer interfere. They watched most of them in muted horror as Damon tried to free himself from the position that Lucius had just put him in. Lucius reached down and placed his hands on Damon's head. The contact made Damon freeze immediately, looking up he stared into Lucius' eyes and saw the grin there. "How about you stay put and let me deal with you later." As soon as the words left his mouth lightening came down crashing down. Lucius stepped back and blocked it this time and forced it back up and then glared over at Bonnie who was rushing around the circle trying her best to get closer to Damon. Turning his head, towards Benjamin he grinned. "I'm gonna love breaking her." Benjamin bared his teeth at that remark and shot out an energy pulse that blasted Lucius back on the wall of the barrier. Moving quickly, he rushed forward and slammed his fist into Lucius' cheek but all he got in return was a chuckle as Lucius stood back up and slammed his closed fist down on his shoulder. Benjamin's eyes widened when he felt his collar bone break beneath the strength of Lucius' hit. Scrambling back in pain, he glared at the man as Lucius walked forward, stalking him like the predator he was. Lightening was striking the ground all around him but he was easily blocking it. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Benjamin's leg and twisted it till he heard a pop and pulled a painful groan from the man. Sighing, he dropped Benjamin's leg and knelt down beside his body while being careful not to get within arms length. "You know you were proving to be quite a good opponent," he shook his head and lifted his arm to block another flash of lightening that Bonnie was sending his way. "But I was hoping that you'd be better."

"I'm not finished yet." Benjamin groaned out as he looked up at Lucius who merely shook his head at his words.

"Not finished yet? And what will you do, Azrael?" he asked as he looked around. "Your daughter's lover is over with three spikes through his body waiting on me to kill him and you," he looked down at Benjamin and muttered a few words. Once the spell took place Benjamin could feel the bones in his hands snapping away until his fingers were curled at unnatural angles. "You can't even perform magic since your fingers are pointing back at you." He reached down and patted his hand on Benjamin's shoulder, grabbing hold of it he squeeze it till he felt the bone break. "However you can hold a heart in those hands," he lifted his free hand to his chin and tapped his finger along the bottom. "But where can I find one right now." he said his eyes landing right back on Damon who was struggling to get off the beams. "Be right back, get your hands ready I heard you can't drop organs." Benjamin struggling to push himself up so he could try and stop Lucius but couldn't on so many broken bones. He looked over at Damon who had stilled as Lucius slowly approached him. He could hear Bonnie screaming out for Damon and pleading with Lucius not to kill him. Closing his eyes, he slowly began chant a spell he had thought he wouldn't have to use but considering the circumstances there was absolutely nothing left for him to do.

Lucius slowly made his way towards Damon a smirk plastered across his face as he stared at the boy. "I guess I'm gonna have to end you now but at least it'll be quick," he murmured as he looked down at Damon who had renewed his struggle against the beams keeping him trapped. "Just promise me you'll stay alive long enough to see me literally break your heart." With that said, he pulled back his hand and thrusted it towards Damon's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything except my OCs.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, I had my wisdom teeth pulled and well I took to my bed because of the pain and stayed away from the computer for a whole week (I still can't believe I did that). I'm still little bit sore so I'm just gonna post this chapter real quick but please know that those who reviewed last time I read and enjoyed what you said. I always do, so here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it oh and please Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Twelve

Damon closed his eyes as he saw Lucius' hand rushing down towards his chest. He knew in a second, Lucius' hand would be deep inside his chest wrapping itself around his heart just before squeezing it and snatching it out. He'd probably hold it up like some touchdown winning football before slamming it down on the ground in front of Bonnie. He knew that Lucius only wanted to do this so he could break Bonnie's spirit, well he just hoped she would remain strong not only for herself but also for the baby. Damon heard Bonnie as she screamed out the word no, and braced himself for the last few moments of his life. As her voice washed over him, he hoped Stefan would be able to get her out of there just in case Benjamin failed cause as long as he knew Bonnie was protected, he knew he could rest in peace. He wanted several moments but when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to see Lucius standing above him. His hand inches away from his chest, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. Then he heard Bonnie speaking from beyond the protective seal her voice echoing inside the protective circle. "You will not take anyone else Lucius, you won't take him." Damon would have smiled at the way she had claimed him but he didn't want to cut off her speech. He'd let her handle this and when it was all over, he'd tease her about it. "You murdering people ends here." Lucius smirked at Bonnie's words and then focused back on Damon.

"You aren't that strong or you would have killed me back at my compound." he spat out as he remembered the silver she had placed on his skin. Lifting his hand back up, he drove it down hard towards Damon's heart. Damon watched as Lucius' hand seemed to slam down into an invisible forcefield. Two of his fingers snapped back upward causing Lucius to release a growl of frustration, angry that he couldn't end Damon like he wanted too.

"I said you weren't going to kill anyone else and I meant it." Bonnie snapped as she glared at the man. Lifting his eyes back up so, he could look at her Lucius grinned and then glanced back down at Damon.

"You know all of this is very strange." Lifting his broken hand away, he shook it out and Damon watched as his bones quickly snapped back into place as if nothing had happened. The only telling sign that it was painful was the small flinch that Lucius gave as his fingers popped back into their rightful place. "You know I don't think there's much you can do outside this little protective ring your father constructed so-." His words were cut off by a single bolt of lightening hitting him in the shoulder. Releasing a loud shout of pain, he stumbled back from Damon and fell down to one knee. He lifted a hand to hold his right shoulder and immediately took it away due to the heat still there from the strike. Looking back up at Bonnie, he frowned for the first time.

"Stay away from him." Bonnie snapped out just as Lucius' injured arm bent back at an unnatural angle, Lucius snarled out a word but it was completely covered up by the sound of thunder. Bonnie stepped up to the circle and placed her hands on it. The red flittered just a bit but for the most part remained firm. "I won't let you take him."

"Then you're going to have to stop me." His challenge was immediately met by Bonnie. Lifting her hands up, she brought down another bolt of lightening that struck him directly in the chest. The blow knocked him off his feet and made him land on his back. Groaning, he looked at his smoking chest before lifting himself back up and meeting the glare that Bonnie was currently sending his way. Smirking, he fingered the burnt clothing on his chest and looked at her. "I love the power you're displaying it's so-ugh!" he exclaimed as he felt his bones in his legs snap out of place. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and Lucius' hands were the next things that snapped out of place. The sight was so gruesome, even Damon turned his head. Once she was done, his hands looked almost unrecognizable.

Stefan and Elena looked over at Bonnie as she stared back at Lucius as if she were the predator and he was nothing more than a weak prey that she had in her sights. Stefan looked at her eyes and saw that her eyes had once again whited over, like the night when she killed Katherine and her people. "You might want to tone down the screaming, no matter how much you beg my father won't take mercy on you, but perhaps he'll end things quickly." Lucius' lip curled up as he looked at her and then back at Benjamin who was still on the ground.

"Your father couldn't even help himself what makes you think-."

"Oh shut-up!" Bonnie thundered out as another bolt of lightening landed on his uninjured shoulder. The impact forced Lucius to cower on his broken knees, before he could say anything else, she hit him again and watched as he withered on the ground. The way he was currently facing, he could see Azrael lying on the ground slowly pulling himself back together. He watched as the broken leg snapped itself back into place and the hands slowly put themselves back into their original position. Then Benjamin lifted his head up and Lucius for the first time in his immortal life felt fear. Benjamin's eyes were solid black and the heat of the stare on him made Lucius sick with worry. He watched as Benjamin and looked over at his daughter who had once again struck Lucius with a bolt of lightening.

"Enough Bonnie." he stated firmly as Lucius looked behind and saw Bonnie lowering her hand to the her sides glancing back at Benjamin he watched as the man dusted himself off. "Thank you for buying me some time but I believe I can handle things from now on." Lucius struggled to stand but found that something invisible was holding him in place. When he looked back up, he met Azrael's soulless stare. The man smirked at him and shook his head. "No don't move I prefer you on your knees-I think it's fitting." he stated coolly as he stepped around him and looked over at Damon who was still impaled on the metal rods that Lucius had used earlier. "Bonnie," he waited till she looked at him. "Get everyone as far away from here as possible it won't be safe if you remain close by." With that said, he lifted his hand and the slab of concrete that Damon was attached broke off and Damon felt himself being moved outside of the protective circle. Almost immediately Bonnie and Stefan were carefully taking him off the metal stakes.

"You can't kill me." Lucius mumbled from his position at Benjamin's feet. The sound of his voice effectively gaining Benjamin's statement. Moving back around so he was once again facing Lucius, Benjamin shrugged his shoulders.

"Now who said I was going to kill you?" Benjamin asked as he knelt down beside Lucius so he could look him in the eyes. "All I'm gonna do is send you to hell like I've been saying is day one." Reaching out he patted Lucius on the shoulder and didn't even blink when the man released a pain filled scream as his shoulder was literally burnt down to the bone. "However Lucius, I do promise you this-I won't be the devil." Lucius looked up at him then and wondered how the man didn't even consider himself the devil. "Believe me once you get to hell you'll be thankful Satan isn't me."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's middle and dragged him away from the piece of concrete that he had been attached too. Looking down at his wounds, she was thankful to see that the wounds were slowly closing up. Damon tilted his head back and looked up at her with a small smile on his face which let her know that despite his injuries he was going to make a full recovery. "I think Lucius is about to get his immortal ass kicked."

"Always stating the obvious." Bonnie whispered with a small smile as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She looked back at the protective circle and saw her father talking to Lucius. "We better move back." she said remembering her father's words just before he got Damon to safety. Standing up a bit, she began to drag Damon across the concrete floor only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Stefan standing there.

"Here let me help." he said as he reached down for Damon and picked him up. Damon rolled his eyes heavenward as he looked up at his brother's face.

"Leave it to you to take me away from my lovely little witch." Stefan just rolled his eyes and looked over at Bonnie who was following behind him with Elena.

"He looks and sounds fine to me, he just needs a little bit more time to heal all his wounds and he'll be back to the sarcastic, snarky Damon that we all know and love." he said before looking back at the area where Bonnie's father still was. "Do you think your father is going to be fine?" Bonnie looked back at her father and then back up at Stefan.

"He'll be fine-he wants us to get as far away from the area as possible cause once he opens that gateway, things will get a little scary." Stefan just nodded his head and continued to move while Bonnie reached for Nikolas who was walking behind her. Grabbing hold of the man's forearm, she looked back at Sheriff Forbes and the rest of her men. Lifting a hand she pointed towards them.

"We need to get them to safety meaning away from that protective circle before my father opens the gateway. Once he starts things they might get hurt." Nikolas nodded his head and looked over his shoulder at his brother who had also overheard Bonnie's statement. Looking back down at her, he slowly nodded his head.

"We'll take care of it, you just make sure you guys get to cover." Nikolas said as he stepped back away from Bonnie and quickly made his way over to Sheriff Forbes and her men with his brother in tow. Bonnie then hurried back to Stefan's side and settled Damon down on the ground, who at the moment was batting Stefan's hands away in annoyance.

"I'm fine-I fine." Damon exclaimed as he looked up at his brother and then over towards Bonnie who was making her way towards them. "How are you and the kid? That was quite some display I had a front row seat for?"

"I know right, you stopped Lucius in his tracks." Elena said from Stefan's side as she looked at her friend. "Not to mention your command over lightening." she finished with a shake of her head as she remembered what her best friend had done. Placing a hand over her stomach, Bonnie looked at Damon and nodded her head.

"We're fine." She watched as Damon released a sigh of relief. "No need to worry, doing that didn't drain me at all." Alexis walked up to the group followed by Jasmine and Giselle, she paused and looked back at her husband. She could see him talking to Lucius and she could even hear the man loudly begging for mercy.

"Bonnie we need to go ahead and put up the shield, Benjamin can't hold out much longer." Bonnie nodded her head and looked over towards Nikolas and Vincent who were returning with Sheriff Forbes and her men. Once Sheriff Forbes was close enough, she tore her arm away from Nikolas and marched over to Bonnie.

"What is he doing?" she asked as she looked at Bonnie and then back over towards Benjamin who was now chanting while circling Lucius who was still on the ground.

"He about to kill Lucius," she said as she looked at Sheriff Forbes, not really wanting to tell her about how her father was about to achieve that small feat. "We all just need to stay back and let him do his work." she said softly as she looked at the older woman.

"Yeah so sit back and relax I'm sure it's gonna be a lovely show." Damon said from his position on the ground. His arms hanging limply at his sides as they slowly healed. Stefan sent him a look and Damon merely smiled. "What I'm just stating the obvious, it's gonna be lovely cause it's Lucius." he said coolly as he looked up at his brother, his smirk still in place. Sheriff Forbes took her gaze off Damon and looked back at Bonnie.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing we'll handle things from now, just sit down and don't leave this area." Bonnie said as she stepped away from Sheriff Forbes and walked over to her mother who was standing off to the side with Jasmine and Giselle. "Go ahead and put up the shield everyone is here." Alexis nodded her head and linked hands with Jasmine and Giselle. They raised their hands high in the air and began chanting quickly surrounding their party with a protective spell. Alexis looked down at her daughter while the others continued chanting.

"This will only protect us a bit, Bonnie but it won't protect us from the sounds." Bonnie looked up at her mother and then back over towards her father. She didn't know what would happen when her father opened that gateway. Of course, she knew it would be bad but she didn't really know what to expect. She watched as the sky began an unbelievable black as her father continued on with the spell. Looking back up at her mother, she nodded her head.

"As long as it protects us from whatever comes out of that gateway." Alexis shook her head and looked back at her daughter.

"The sounds will-."

"I'll protect us from the sounds." Alexis' mouth dropped open and Bonnie knew she was about to disagree with that plan but she merely held her hand up. "I can do it-just trust me."

"The sounds have been known to torture those that hear it and-."

"I can handle it just make sure the barrier doesn't come down." Bonnie said as she gave her mother one last look before walking back over to Damon. She settled down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She'd wait for the sounds to make themselves known and then she'd handle it.

Benjamin slowly circled Lucius while chanting, he knew he needed to open the gateway to hell and that in the process of doing so that he would probably die but he'd gladly give his life so he could protect his family from Lucius. He looked down at the man who was still on his knees unable to rise because of the spell he had placed on him. The middle part of the pentagram was slowly opening and glowing red and the heat leaking out was completely unbearable but Benjamin pushed on. "You-you have to stop," Lucius begged as he looked down at the ground and watched as the pentagram slowly opened up beneath him. Benjamin had to admit it made him happy to finally hear the man begging for his life like this. After all the pain, he had caused people over the centuries he couldn't think of a better way to end the man. "Just kill me." Lucius said as he looked up at Benjamin.

"I am killing you Lucius." he mumbled before going back to chanting, he looked out for his daughter and the others and saw that they were now a good distance away from his current position. He was glad they got out of there because he simply didn't know how the moaning would have affected them especially if they remained just mere inches outside of the circle. He knew the sound would probably just effect Elena, Sheriff Forbes and her men but he still didn't want to take a chance with his daughter and her unborn child. He listened to Lucius beg again for a less painful death but he didn't stop chanting. He continued to circle and watched as the pentagram opened more and more beneath, Lucius' body. The more the gateway opened the hotter it became, he could feel his shirt sticking to his back because of the sweat. He could hear Lucius actually trying to plead with Hecate, like the goddess would actually listen to his words. Finally, he finished chanting and stepped back from Lucius and watched as the gateway opened up the rest of the way. The air fluttered around him furiously as Lucius tried to scramble away from the area that was now open beneath him. "Lucius this is your punishment for going against Hecate and her ways-for ruining whole witchcraft lines only for personal gain, for bringing about the vampiric plague to the world and for coming after my family."

"Azrael!"

"As the bringing of death to supernatural beings, it is my honor to sentence you to death. Your suffering for your sins has officially begun." Benjamin said calmly as he lifted his hands up into the air. He heard Lucius scream for mercy again and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you never gave anyone within your clutches mercy so I'll do you the same favor." he thundered out as he lifted his hands above his head. He chanted out one word and a funnel of fire exploded out of the gateway and enveloped Lucius' screaming body. Benjamin peered into the funnel and locked eyes with Lucius as the man was burnt alive. "So let's see if I can make you scream as many time as as all your victims combined," he yelled out over the roar of the flames. "You know before I send you down yonder."

"Oh my God, what is he doing?" Sheriff Forbes asked Bonnie as she looked at the awesome display that Benjamin was currently putting on. She watched in awe as a funnel of fire erupted from the ground like a geyser and headed right up into the dark sky.

"I told you the show would be good." Damon said from his position by Bonnie, now fully healed, he was standing up with his brother looking at the scene before them all. When Benjamin had talked about sending people to heal, he never expected a display like this but he should have known better. Benjamin was a total badass like his lovely daughter.

"He's getting rid of Lucius, just like I told you he would." Bonnie said as she gave Damon a look, which he only smiled out. "It should be over rather quickly." Damon grunted at that and looked back at the scene.

"I think your father's drawing it out, not that I blame him." Damon said with a small shake of his head as he looked at his girlfriend and soon to be mother of his child. "After all Lucius hasn't made the best decisions especially when it comes to dealing with the Bennett family. Bonnie said a glean in Damon's eyes at that moment that let her know that he fully supported what her father was doing to Lucius. Although, she hated the man, she really wanted to put all this behind her and she wanted her father to come out on the other end safe and sound. Dealings with hell usually could end up with a person killing themselves in the process, and she didn't want that for her father especially since she was just now getting him back in a sense. They all continued to watch the display everyone silently cheering Benjamin on, Bonnie turned when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Looking over at Damon and Stefan she found them both stiff and looking at the display now in horror.

"What is it?" Elena asked as she grabbed hold of Stefan's hand and gave it a light squeeze, he tore his eyes away from Benjamin and looked down at Elena and pulled her to him and quickly covered her ears with his hands. Damon quickly made his way over to Bonnie and attempted to do the same but Bonnie quickly sidestepped him.

"What's going on?"

"Don't you hear that?" Damon said his eyes widening slightly, Alexis overhearing his comments, looked back at Bonnie and cut into their conversation.

"You need to go ahead and do the spell, if they can hear it that means it's really about to start happening." Bonnie nodded her head and Damon looked down at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head.

"What are you about to do?"

"I"m going to block out the sound for everyone." Bonnie said as she tried to move pass him, Damon reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Bonnie. If I'm not mistaken you'll still be able to hear the sounds right. You can't cast the spell on yourself, that's not how a silencing spell works is it." Bonnie looked up at him and Damon could see that he had spoken the truth. "You know I'm not gonna let you do this, no one should have to hear what Stefan and I are currently hearing." he said as he looked back at his brother who still had his hands plastered on Elena's head. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that and then she heard it the beginning moans of tortured souls leaking out from hell. The moans chilled her to the bone, without even looking back at Damon she said. "Cover my ears and I should be fine I guess." With that said, she sat down on the ground and began chanting, she didn't move when Damon slide up behind her and covered her ears. She just continued to chant.

Damon could hear the cries for mercy, he could hear people and it sounded like thousands begging for God and then releasing blood-curling screams but the more Bonnie chanted the weaker the sounds became until he heard absolutely nothing. He blinked a few things and realized that his face was wet with tears from hearing those people's cries. Brushing his free fingers along Bonnie's cheek he felt wetness there as well. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to the back of Bonnie's head while keeping his hands in place. He didn't know how much she could hear but he was determined to make sure that she didn't hear much.

Benjamin could fell his skin getting burnt by the heat of the gateway but he didn't falter in his intent, looking at Lucius he took a step closer to the man within the fire funnel and gave him a sneer. "I hope you enjoy yourself down there?"

"Fuck you." Lucius growled out, his skin was burning off and then regenerating itself only to get burnt back off again. Benjamin only nodded his head, he could hear the cries and screams of those already in hell. He was pretty sure that he would never forget the sounds he was currently hearing but knew things needed to be done. Looking down into the gateway, he felt his eyes close and he knew from now on until he ended this, he'd have to keep his eyes closed. The noises grew louder and he could actually feel hands, bony weak hands pulling at his clothing. He could hear Lucius screaming for him to call it off, to close the gateway but he remained firm and kept it open. It was his duty as Azrael to end this and that was exactly what he was going to do. He continued to hold the portal open and didn't close it until he heard Lucius' voice fading away, meaning that those trapped in hell were pulling him down there with him. Once Lucius' voice mixed in with the others, he opened his eyes and looked at the gateway and saw that Lucius was actually gone. Dropping his arms, he closed the gateway and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. No longer having the strength to stand up, he let his legs give out and collapsed on the ground.

Alexis from her position with the others gasped when she saw Benjamin collapsed, knowing that the gateway was closed she dropped the barrier and rushed down to the area where Benjamin still was. She could see his protective ring dying down and quickly stepped through. Dropping to her knees, she placed her hands on Benjamin and gave him a gentle shake. "Ben?" she whispered as she ignored the heat coming from his skin. It was like he was literally on fire from the inside out. If she hadn't known about what he had just down, she would have swore he was suffering through a horrible fever.

"Dad!" she heard, Bonnie exclaimed from behind her, she turned and watched as her daughter hurried over with Damon right on her heels to make sure she didn't fall and injure herself. Bonnie looked at her father and then over at her mother. "She's okay isn't he? He's still alive right?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes making the green in her eyes shine. Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie and pulled her to his side to offer as much support as he could. He looked down at Benjamin and tried to focus in on the man. He could faintly hear the man's heart beating so he knew for the most part he was alive. Reaching out, he lightly slapped Benjamin in the face.

"Come on Fil."

"What have I told you about that awful nickname? Besides can't a man rest after opening the gateway to hell." he rasped out weakly as he slowly peeked his eyes opened and looked at Alexis and Bonnie and sent them a small smile. He watched as both of them released a few tears. Reaching up, he pulled them into his arms and held them tightly. "I'm fine-just a little warm but I'm not about to knell over." he said with a soft chuckle, his comment only got him a quick slap on the arm from Alexis.

"Don't joke like that." she scolded, Benjamin just smiled at her and nodded his head as he allowed her to pull him back into another hug. Damon watched from the sidelines as Bonnie and her mother fussed over Benjamin. Shaking his head, he settled down on the ground and smiled.

"You know you're milking this for all it's worth." Benjamin looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh whatever boy, you're just jealous, Sil." Damon wrinkled his nose up at the name and shook his head.

"Now that's an awful nickname." he said as Stefan, Elena and the rest of the gang walked over to them. Elena was looking over at the spot were Lucius had disappeared and then hugged herself close to Stefan's side whose eyes were directly on Benjamin.

"I'm glad you're okay Benjamin." Stefan said as he looked down at the man. "And that whole scene was mighty impressive."

"Brother, I sure hope you were doubting the powers of Azrael." Damon said as he pushed himself off the ground but remained relatively close to Bonnie. Even though the battle was over, he didn't want to leave her side.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that," Benjamin said as he looked up at the young man he truly saw as his son-in-law. "Thought you said it fed my enormous ego." Bonnie turned to look back at Damon.

"You didn't want to feed his ego." Damon waved off her words and just shook his head as he looked over at the man.

"Of course I didn't, but after that little show I guess I can call him Azrael instead of Fil every once in awhile." he said with a small smile as he reached out and pulled Bonnie towards him. Needing to hold her in his arms just to remind himself that she was there."

"I hate to break this up but um what are we going to do about Sheriff Forbes and her men as well as the um city." Nikolas asked as he walked up to them while looking over his shoulder back at Sheriff Forbes and her men who were currently knocked out due to a spell. Looking at the twin faces of shock on Bonnie and Elena's faces he sighed. "They're just sleeping-I thought it would be better than them running around screaming about what they just saw." Nikolas said as he looked over at Bonnie for direction, Alexis smiled at that and then looked over at Bonnie.

"I do believe we've found your second-in-command for the Coven." Bonnie wrinkled her nose at that and then leaned back against Damon. "So what do you want to do?"

"What do you think Dad?" Benjamin slowly pulled himself up to his feet with the immediate help of Alexis, Stefan and Damon. He looked over at the group of sleeping humans and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was planning on wiping their minds anyway."

"A violent tornado hit downtown Mystic Falls last night thankfully there were only a few casualties, our prays and thoughts go out to a city that is slowly rebuilding itself-." Damon looked up as the television was turned off. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bonnie walking into the room.

"You know I really don't like the fact that you can do that without the remote in your hands." he said as he tossed the useless item to the side. "What's up, how's your father doing?"

"He's doing fine-he just finished checking in with the W.A.D.A. official, they wanted to make sure that everything's done and finished you know." she said softly as she settled down next to him. Damon pulled her closer to his side and relaxed a back on the sofa. "I still can't believe your dad is powerful enough to um-brainwash the entire town into believing that what happened downtown was a tornado."

"I don't think the truth would have worked out so well, you know. Especially considering this town's history even though my father saved the town, he'd probably be on the council's most wanted list and that would mean moving."

"Which is something you don't want to do cause the town holds so much meaning for you." Damon stated with a small smile as he looked at her. "Don't worry I get it." he said as he leaned his head back. "So how's little Salvatore doing today."

"Ugh! Is that really what you're going to call the baby until it's born." she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, I'm gonna call the baby little Salvatore." Damon said with a small grin as he looked at Bonnie. "What if you would just let Fil or Alexis do a little witchy ju ju we'd find out what the sex of the baby is and then I'd come up with an appropriate nickname."

"I'm sure it won't be appropriate." she muttered back as she looked at him, Damon only winked in return as Vincent, Nikolas, Stefan, Elena, Jasmine and Giselle entered the room. Groaning, Damon rolled his eyes.

"This is a private party between me and the missus so-."

"We're here to see Bonnie," Nikolas said as he looked over at Damon before focusing on his Coven leader. Taking his attention of the scowling Salvatore, Nikolas looked over at Bonnie. "Um tell your father we'd be ready whenever he is. We know he's still recovering so we'll wait."

"Wait for what?"

"The W.A.D.A. no longer want any hybrids so Nikolas and Vincent are gonna have to either go through the reconstruction spell, you know like the one I did on you or risk being term a risk by the W.A.D.A. council."

"So of course we chose to go through the reconstruction spell." Vincent said smoothly as he looked over at Jasmine. "When it's all said and done we'll be full humans again."

"I wasn't a full human once the spell was done." Damon said, "I'm something else now." he muttered. Stefan smiled at his brother's words and shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Well as long as you don't put on a cape and go crime hunting at night I think we'll be fine." Damon raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head.

"Please I would never do that, I'm just stating the obvious." Stefan nodded his head and cleared his throat while looking over at Bonnie.

"Tell your father I want to go through the same thing too but tell him I'd like to come out like Damon-cause I really can't imagine my life without well you know the powers." Damon grinned then and smirked at his younger brother.

"Always trying to be like big brother."

"Please." Stefan said with a shake of his head as he looked at his brother, Damon merely smiled at that. Turning back to Bonnie, Stefan looked her right in the eyes. "Please tell your father what I said okay."

"I will don't worry." she said with a small smile. With that business all done, everyone sat down in all the available chairs and Damon just shook his head as Vincent picked up the discarded remote and pointed it towards the television.

"So what's on are they still talking about the um-tornado."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright well this is the end of this trilogy (I still can't believe I did this) and I hope you like this first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ Quizas, nickynicole, Yson, ShadiyaRay,babyshan211, David Fishwick, Phelycia and NaeNae1495_. I hope everyone enjoys this and please don't forget to Review.**

Chapter Thirteen

Two years later. . .

"Okay gentlemen I want to be done with this before seven." Benjamin said as he dusted off his black suit without looking at the two men behind him. The one to his left sighed and nodded his head while the one to his right just smirked and patted him on the back.

"Of course Fil, besides I think all of us want to make it back before seven." The other man laughed and shook his head while watching Benjamin tense at the use of the that nickname. Moving up, he spoke while looking down at their intended targets.

"How many times does Benjamin have to tell you not to call him that name?" he asked as he looked over at the other guy who merely sent him a shrug. "At least don't do it while we're on missions, Damon." Looking over at Benjamin, Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stefan, he likes the name just like you like the fact that your nephew has your name. He's just putting on." he said with a wink.

"Get your heads in the game." Benjamin grunted out cutting off the brotherly conversation before it could continue. He gave them both a look before continuing. "I really want this to get done so stay focused."

"Whatever you say Fil." Damon said as he looked down at the scene they were currently overlooking. "So these vampires are picking up humans for what again?" he murmured his eyes fixated on the man who was leading a girl from a nearby club down the street. He looked over and saw the look that Benjamin and Stefan were sending him and sighed. "Right, for a human blood farm. I read that in the report now I remember." he mumbled as he continued to watch. "Although I have to say I've never really been around vampires that did that."

"Damon you weren't really in the business of making friends back then." Stefan replied as he looked over at his brother, Benjamin returned his gaze back to the man and sighed.

"All we have to do is subdue the subject and his companions-."

"I thought he was alone."

"For a Contour, you certainly aren't very aware of what's lurking in the shadows." Benjamin murmured as he looked over at Damon who frowned at the name that he had made for himself once he started using his abilities to their fullest potential. It turned out that Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft had made him into new supernatural entity through Bonnie so that he could help Benjamin or Azrael as she liked to call him. The powers were out of this world. Anything within the shadows he could control, he could make them grab someone and hold them in place as soon as their body landed in the shadows. Not to mention the kick ass fighting skills these powers gave him. His brother received the gift as well so the official name for what the Salvatores now is Contours and he loved it. He loved the name because it still kept part of their surname and that made him extremely happy.

"Oh please I was paying attention." Damon muttered as he closed his eyes and focused and then he saw them, following closely to their leader staying within the shadows, his official domain now. "There they are." he stated with a small smirk.

"Good glad you're finally ready." Benjamin stated with a roll of his eyes. "Now all we have to do is get him-the others I don't really care what you do with them. All we need is information out of him and the W.A.D.A. will clean up the mess." Damon crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.

"I take it that we won't be meeting any big baddies, huh?"

"The mission is simple Damon."

"You're right it is just wanted to make sure that nothing unexpected would happen cause I'll be damned if I miss my son's birthday." he said before pointing down towards the ground. Stefan saw a shadow lurch up as Damon continued to talk. "Besides I'm sure if anything happens you'll get us out of it cause my son is your grandson and you don't want miss his birthday either." With that said, Damon jumped off the side of the building and landed on the ground barely making any noise. Benjamin and Stefan watched as he quietly made his way towards one of the hidden vampires.

"Sometimes that boy-I just question my daughter's sanity sometimes," Benjamin murmured with a shake of his head as he kept his eyes on Damon. "You get where I'm coming from Stefan." Stefan could only smirk as he watched his brother deck the stunned vampire.

"I completely understand, I question my sanity too sometimes but when it comes to Bonnie I just remember that love is a hell of a drug." Benjamin laughed aloud at that and slapped Stefan on the back.

"Oh I gotta remember that one the next time Bonnie does something crazy because of that boy," he said as he wiped beneath his eyes. "Come on let's go and give that brother of yours some help." he suggested as he jumped over the ledge, Stefan waited a beat before following right behind him. They both jumped into the fray and hoped that the fight didn't last past seven.

They finished the fight in thirty minutes, Benjamin held the head vampire down and stepped onto his back. "Do you mind telling me where you were going to take that girl?" When the vampire didn't talk, Damon rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of him.

"Look let me tell you something, that guy standing on your back can give you a quick death an easy death or a long agony filled one. The choice is really up to you."

"So decide real quick what you wanna do." Stefan added from the side, as he looked at the vampire who was slowly coming to terms with who had him. He struggled for a moment, before relaxing his body.

"Damon hold his body down, I don't want his dust getting on my Stacy Adams."

"And why do you wear them out on a hunt? Please answer me that question." Damon sarcastically replied even as he manipulated the shadows until they were cuffing the vampire to the ground.

"Because unlike you I dress in style."

"Da hell, all I do is dress in style." Damon countered, as Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"We really don't have time for this," he stated before mumbling underneath his breath. "Crazy I swear."

"I'm not crazy, Stefan so you must have been talking about-."

"Blah, blah, blah-Damon's crazy, please come up with something original." Damon said waving off their little joke, he focused his attention back on the man tied to the ground. "So what's it gonna be, you gonna stop wasting our time and tell us what you know or are you just gonna-."

"I believe we can handle it now gentlemen." All three turned around and saw a full unit from W.A.D.A. standing behind them. "Good work Azrael. . .Contours." he said giving a quick look at the Salvatore brothers. They both squared their shoulders back but Benjamin quickly spoke up cutting off what would have been the hundredth fight that Damon and Stefan had with this man.

"I think we all handle it well, DeSantos."

"Of course with these two-." he paused and Benjamin was sure the man was thinking abomination, as he looked at his son-in-law and his brother. "You had better handle it well," he walked over to the man who was still struggling on the ground against Damon's bonds. "Do you mind releasing him?"

"I do." Damon stated with a shrug of his shoulder. "We just caught him, I don't want him performing a disappearing act on us cause you wanted me to let him go." DeSantos raised a hand and they all watched as the ground grew darker as the man's blood left his body. He paused and looked back at Damon with an arched eyebrow.

"He's not going anywhere now-release him." Damon did as told but frowned at DeSantos. "You can all go now, we can handle this." he said as he kicked the man's leg. Benjamin nodded his head and turned and walked away with Damon and Stefan on his heels. As soon as they were far enough away, Damon growled and shook his head.

"I hate that guy."

"He's the new leader of the W.A.D.A., you don't have to like him." Benjamin replied as he looked at Damon.

"Why didn't they make you the leader?"

"Cause I'm Azrael. . .something about checks and balances." he said with a sigh as he looked at the young man. "And because I wouldn't let them hurt you guys just because you're Contours. They think I'd have to much power with both of you on my side." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I love that name Contour. . . the Contours." Damon said with a smile as he nudged his brother "I'm the very first supernatural of it's kind."

"You're so cocky it's bothersome." Benjamin mumbled as he discreetly reached out and lifted his hand ripping them through time so that in a matter of moments they were back at the Salvatore manor. As soon as they landed, Damon and Stefan dropped to their knees while Benjamin looked them both over and cracked a smile. "How are your stomachs feeling boys?"

"I swear Fil, if you don't stop doing that." Damon grunted out as he took a deep cleansing breath, Benjamin just laughed and shook his head. "You just like messing with us cause we both threw up our first times. Heck, I bet you did too."

"Ha! Boy please I've got a stomach of steel right here and I'm not just talking about the abs." "Flabby abs." Damon replied with a shake of his head just as the front door opened and Alexis stepped out onto the porch. She placed her hands on her hips and looked all three of them over.

"Where have you three been?" Benjamin winced at her tone, as he remembered that earlier that morning all three of them had pulled a disappearing act on their significant others. After all they didn't think the job would have last nearly all day.

"On a job Mrs. Bennett." Stefan bravely answered with neither Damon or Benjamin replied to her question. She rolled her eyes at his answer and Stefan took a few steps back both Bonnie and Alexis were prone to showing their dislike by fire and he was rather fond of his shirt, pants, shoes well everything.

"We all know that, Stefan. What I wanna know is why you didn't tell us?" she stated. All three men looked at one another then back at Alexis dumbly. Neither of them, knew what to say because it would probably only serve to upset the woman. "Damon you better get upstairs and check in with Bonnie. Oh and Stefan, Elena's in the kitchen." In the blink of a eye both Damon and Stefan were gone, Benjamin looked at the spots that they had just been in and then back at his wife.

"Punks." he whispered underneath his breath before looking back up at his wife and smiling. "Now baby let me explain."

Damon and Stefan quickly split off at the living room and he headed up stairs towards the bedroom that he now shared with his wife Bonnie Bennett. As he approached the door, he could hear a steady stream of excited baby babble. Pushing open the door, he leaned against the frame and took in the scene before him. Bonnie was seated at the head of the bed her back resting about the headboard while their soon to be one year old son Alexander Stefano Salvatore was crawling towards her as quick as lightening. It seemed he was already tapping into the powers that he had received from his father. Smiling, he watched as Alexander let out a string of laughter and barreled into Bonnie's arms. "He's getting real good at that, if he keeps it up we're going have to stop putting him on the floor. There's no telling what he could get into." he drawled out as he walked into the room and settled down on the bed beside Bonnie.

"I'm sure that won't make you stop Elena and Stefan from watching him in the future." she replied with a knowing smirk as she looked over at him. "How was the trip by the way?"

"You mean mission baby. . .mission." Damon corrected with a small smile as he sat up a little bit taller while looking over at her. "And it went fine these guys out there don't know how to handle the Fil and Sil dynamic due. Heck, they can't handle Azrael and his Contours so either way dot dot dot."

"Dot, dot dot?"

"You told me not to cuss in front of him." Damon reminded her with a wink. "Besides I'm sure you can just figure out what the dot, dot, dot stands for." She rolled her eyes at that and handed Damon, Alexander who was reaching for his father.

"Did DeSantos show up?"

"I thought you didn't want me to cuss in front of Alexander." Damon said as he bounced his son on his knee. Alexander latched on to his hands and held on tightly. "And that's exactly what's gonna happen if I have to talk about that W.A.D.A. fool. They should have made your father leader, president, commander. . .whatever the hell they call that position." he grunted out with a shake of his head.

"Well I'm sure my father has told you why that didn't happen."

"He's told me multiple times doesn't mean I have to understand which I don't," he said with a shake of his head. "Isn't that right Stefano." he said as he looked at his son and bounced him a few more times on his knee. The child in question grinned and nodded his head.

"See even he agrees," he stated with a smile as looked at his son. "So moving on. . .how has your day been?" he asked softly as he leaned back and released Alexander, who quickly crawled back to his mother. "So is the Coven stopping by?" Bonnie smirked and nodded her head.

"They said they would, I mean I know Nikolas and Giselle will but I wouldn't hold it against Vincent and Jasmine to miss after all it is their honeymoon."

"Isn't the point of a Coven to stay near one another?" Damon asked, Bonnie merely rolled her eyes at his usual question and shook her head.

"I could run it like that if I wanted too but I really don't want too. They're strong enough to get back here a moment's notice Damon and you know that especially since you travel that way with my father all the time."

"I don't care for that type of travel and since I know Nikolas is like me-." she gave him a look. "What? What did I say?"

"Nikolas like you, please the only thing you two have in common is that you're the older brothers."

"You wound me." Damon said as he placed his hand over his heart, leaning over he gave Bonnie a quick kiss and then ruffled Alexander's curls. "Come on let's head downstairs and get this party started, ain't that right Little Contour in training." he said as he looked at his son. "If there's one thing this side of the Salvatore Family knows how to do it's party." Alexander clapped his hands together and laughed as his father hoisted him up in his arms. Once Alexander was safely on his hip, Damon reached out and pulled Bonnie off the bed just as they heard an audible pop. Damon winced the sound louder to him because of supernatural hearing. "Geez, I wonder who that could be."

"My Coven cause the party starts at seven."

"Then why was your mother about to tear us a new one outside." Bonnie looked over at him and gave him a quick smile.

"Because you're the father and daddy is the grandfather. You should be early." Before Damon could reply to that, Benjamin's voice thundered up the stairs.

"Damon bring my daughter and grandson down here so we can get this party started." he trailed off and finished quietly. "I swear sometimes I wonder about that boy. I give him one task to do and he goes and makes it difficult."

"I heard that!" Damon said as they walked out the door.

"I don't care." Benjamin yelled back, Bonnie laughed and reached out for Alexander who had been reaching for her.

"Well we better get down there before my father comes up here." Damon just rolled his eyes as he closed the door. They both walked downstairs and saw Stefan, Elena and Bonnie parents plus the entire Coven lounging around in the living room. "A man can't spend time with his family, Fil."

"Geez, I thought that's what I was doing." Benjamin deadpanned as he stood up and walked over to Bonnie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello babygirl and how are you and the birthday boy?" he asked as he stepped back and looked at his daughter.

"We're doing fine, I'm glad you brought Damon back in one piece." she said with a small smile as she over at his husband who rolled his eyes. Benjamin grinned and nodded his head while reaching out to slap Damon on the back.

"Me too, now let me get a good look at little Alex here." he said with a bright smile as he switched into loving grandpa mode, Bonnie smiled and shifted so Benjamin could look at Alex. Lifting one of his hands up she spoke.

"Say hello to grandpa." she urged as she made Alex wave his little hand from side to side. Damon looked down at his side and smirked.

"Give grandpa that Salvatore smile." he said while smiling at his on, who smiled back showing off his baby fangs. Benjamin looked over at Damon and then back at his grandson before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"I know you're proud of that."

"Very proud," Damon said puffing up his chest. "The only time does it though is when I flash him mine so it's not like he's gonna hurt someone or something." Alexis cleared her throat at that and sent her son-in-law a knowing look.

"I should have known you'd teach him how to show fang." Damon simply winked at her and smiled.

"Yeah you should have known." Damon stated with a smile right before Bonnie gave him a quick nudge in the side. "So now that, that's all cleared up how about we get this party started." he said with a grin as snaked a hand around his wife's waist. His declaration was met by a loud cheer from Alexander who waved his little chubby hands in the air while flashing his fangs to every occupant in the room.

The party ended later on that night once Alexander tired out from partying, once that happened Bonnie's Coven left as did her parents. "Alright so he's down for the night," Damon said as he and Bonnie entered their bedroom later on that night. "Here's the baby monitor." he said waving it in the air before setting it down on their nightstand. "He certainly had fun." Bonnie said as she collapsed on their bed back side up. Damon smiled and looked her over before climbing onto the bed as well. Grabbing her gently he pulled her up his body until her chest was on his chest and her legs were between his. "Don't tell you're gonna be one of those parents that conk out as soon as their child goes to sleep."

"And what are you gonna be one of those parents that constantly hops on the mother every time the child is sleeping."

"Yes." Damon said dragging out the word as he laced his fingers with Bonnie's. "Of course I'm gonna be that parent. That's a parent all about fun." Bonnie released a delicate snort at his answer and shook her head at him. "Shoot you should strive to follow that example." When Bonnie only looked at him, he sighed. "Besides I thought we could do our celebrating tonight you know try to make another one."

"You want another child?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Damon who shook his head.

"Not now but we can always practice so once we're ready for another child we can, you know go ahead and get it done." As he said that he humped his hips up and hit Bonnie directly at her center. He grinned as she bit her lip and released a soft groan.

"You are so bad."

"I know but you love me anyway." he stated with a small smile. Bonnie just nodded her head in agreement. She loved her some Damon Salvatore and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Damon reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Now are we gonna practice or what cause to be truthful-."

"You're always horny after a mission." Bonnie stated with a shake of her head as Damon just nodded his head and smiled up at him. He turned them over and quickly kicked off his pants while ripping off his shirt. Bonnie laid back and watched as he stripped down.

"You better get undressed unless you want me to rip those clothes right off of you." he growled out lowly as he looked at her. Bonnie smirked but quickly shed her clothing while looking up at her husband who was now staring down at her body. He quickly lowered himself down and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Oh and about me being horny after missions, well I'm like the 007 in the supernatural world and last time I checked the hero always got some."

"I thought the hero always got the kiss."

"I think we're pass that." he said with a smile as he spread her legs and pushed himself home while bending down and capturing her lips as Bonnie arched her back and released a pleased groan while reaching up to wrap her arms around Damon's back and held on for the ride.

**A/N: Well that does it. . .and I left it kinda of open just in case I want to make another sequel. I hope you all liked it and please go and read my new Bamon story "The Devil's Playground," and tell me what you think. Thank you all for sticking with this trilogy and for sending in the Reviews I absolutely love to hear from you guys.**

**Baby S**


End file.
